Backlash - Revenge of the Sith
by Djuva
Summary: A thousand years after the Sith War one man challenges the might of the Jedi to bring an end to a legacy of conflict among the Sith. But his enemies are already on his trail...
1. The Chase

Backlash

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. You wouldn't have guessed, right? J

'Backlash' is a sort of prequel to 'A different plan' and its sequel 'The Art of War'. More prequels are to come... 

It is 1000 years after the Sith War led by Exar Kun and Ulic Quel-Droma and the war still rages on. But now the Jedi have the chance to make a difference. If they can learn of their enemies' plans beforehand they can deliver a devastating blow to the Sith armies. The key to success in a lonely traveller who has ventured much too far into hostile territory and now the chase is on....

For three months he had been on the run, moving constantly to avoid capture, drawing his hunters in circles until they though that they had him trapped. It was, in a way, quite flattering that they went to such an effort to hunt down a single Sith. They had been tracking him for half a year in total, but now he had decided to end this game. They met him on Dantooine. Six of them, three masters plus their respective apprentices. It seemed unfair, but still, Roj Kell was a bit disappointed at the small numbers opposing him. On the other hand they had managed to keep at him for the past months. But they had made a big mistake when they had decided not to wait for reinforcements. Kell suspected that they had alerted the other teams before confronting him, but too late. 

In the gentle rolling hills at the edge of the plains he was waiting for them. They approached cautiously, their lightsabers already ignited. Roj Kell smiled down at them contemptuously before he made his way toward them, his steps long and measured. He relished in the expression on the leader's face as he watched him advance on them ever so slightly, subtly drawing them to the right and thereby forcing them to break up their defensive line. Their formation had seemed logical, considering the circumstances, with the masters facing him and the apprentices right behind them. But that left an apprentice at each end of the line, making the formation vulnerable to his attack. The team leader had seen that too now and waved the apprentice back while that one's master took his place. But he had made a mistake. And Roj Kell had realized that just one false move would shift the balance in the impending battle.

"The chase is over," the Jedi Master told him gravely, earning himself a small smile from the Sith.

"Indeed."

"I guess that you will not consider to surrender to us?"

"I would not know why I should."

"Exactly what I thought."

"Then why don't we get this over with?"

"Because we need to know more."

"Do you now." Roj Kell shook his head, sending his black mane flying. "You will have to defeat me first before you can ask any questions."

"Very well."

Knowing the Jedi Code Kell took a step back, daring them to make the first move. The team leader glowered at him, seeing through his move immediately. "Attack," he ordered coldly and lunged at the Sith Lord. 

A master had to be the first to die at his hand, Roj Kell knew and he did his best to put his plan into action. Indeed, as he ducked underneath the team leader's stroke and evaded an apprentice's blade he came up to face the second master. They exchanged a few jabs and blows before Kell kicked his boot into the other's head, or tried to. Still, he had managed to get the man off-balance and, whirling around, drew the Jedi Master into the lunge of his companion. The two Jedi were good, really good, and none did injure the other, but Kell used that one split-second of uncertainty to drive his lightsaber into the first master's belly. Without breaking stride he brought his blade up to behead the shocked apprentice who had frozen in his tracks when he saw his master fall. The Sith Lord dropped to his knees, over-balanced, but rolled around in time to block another stroke. The Jedi's lightsaber caressed his belly, making him wince in pain as the laser beam cut through his clothes and burned his flesh. But that did not distract him for long. Retreating a bit he let them advance again. 

"You are no fighter," the leader commented, apparently truly astounded.

"There are other ways than that of the warrior."

"Not as effective."

"No?" Slamming the Dark Side into the second apprentice Roj Kell laughed in the Jedi Master's face when the young Devaronian toppled over, his ribcage smashed.

The other pair moved to engage him, with the leader calmly awaiting his chance. Kell quickly snatched the lightsaber of one of the fallen Jedi and blocked the onslaught, trapping his opponents' blades in a cross of both of his. Smiling at them coldly he pushed against their weight, but the lightsaber arching at his back suddenly occupied all of his attention. Releasing the twosome he feinted with one saber, then struck with the other. The Jedi Master batted his blade away easily and with a flick of his hand sent the Sith Lord flying. Kell crashed into the soft grass, slightly dazed. When he tried to stand up, reaching for his lightsaber, a boot stepped down on the handle, trapping his fingers underneath. Roaring an angry challenge Kell freed himself again, but a kick to his head threw him on his back. A lightsaber bored itself into the earth right by his head but he brought his own blade up, slapping his assailant's weapon away in a shower of warm earth. Then a searing pain froze him, making him choke in agony. The leading Jedi Master had impaled his lightsaber in the Sith Lord's right shoulder, a cold smile on his lips.

"You lose," he told Kell quietly. And then the Sith struck again.

When all was over he was on his knees, breathing hard against the pain. A few meters away he could hear the Jedi Master's rattled moans. His companions were dead, but Kell had left this one alive to die slowly. And only because he owed him.

"Why?" the man whispered suddenly.

Covering the burn across his mid-section with his left hand Roj Kell closed his eyes: "You defeated me. In a decade you were the first. I find that quite impressive."

"Thank you, I think."

"You had questions, I believe?"

The Jedi wheezed a laugh: "Hardly of any use to me now."

"Still, I owe you an answer. So ask."

"What are you planning?"

Kell closed his eyes, feeling the rising wind stroke his hair gently. A storm was coming and in the distance black clouds were gathering already.

"Here is a question for you, my friend: if you hunt down all the Sith you can find, will we be extincted?"

"No," the Jedi Master replied, after a moment's hesitation: "The Dark Side is always with us, ... with every Jedi."

"You are a wise man. No wonder they made you a leader."

"More ... praise from a Sith Lord?"

"Do you mind?"

"I ... am not ... sure." 

Kell had noticed the man's voice weakening and the ever-growing lengthy pauses in between their exchanges. He smiled to himself. This one's life would be over soon.

"One...last... thing."

"What?"

"You will not escape."

As the Jedi Master drew his last breath Roj Kell gave a low chuckle: "Whoever said that was my goal?"

The first raindrops started falling from the sky as he rose unsteadily. Picking up the Jedi medallions from the Masters' bodies he held them in his left hand, while his right gripped his lightsaber handle. His shoulder was aching horribly and he would need some time to recover. Time he did not have. Walking slowly he pondered the fate of the Sith and his own role in the scheme. The Jedi had fought the Sith over centuries now, diminishing each others numbers constantly. It was a waste of energy. Roj Kell had revealed his identity on purpose, sensing the mood of the times. The Jedi needed another victory to justify themselves in the eyes of the public and of each other. And Roj Kell remembered the Sith War vividly, remembered the ferocity with which the Jedi had fought then. And yet, only the betrayal of Ulic Quel-Droma had led to Exar Kun's defeat. Kell had learned from that move and he intended to use it on the Jedi now.

Cresting a small hill he stopped short, a frown on his pale face. His ship had been joined by three more and he counted ten Jedi waiting for him. Growling softly he took a step forward, making it very clear that despite the previous battle he would not give up just yet. They turned to face him fully and he could feel their wariness. Maybe he should rattle them a bit more. Stopping again he threw the three medaillons on the ground between them with a contemptuous flick of his hand. Only then did he ignite his lightsaber. It was a clear provocation and they responded nicely. As they charged at him his smile deepened. They had to run uphill, giving him an advantage they obviously thought to balance with their numbers. 

But Roj Kell never gave his enemies any chance if he could help it. Striding into the advandcing Jedi he kept a cool head, using his lightsaber methodically and certainly with less grace than the warriors opposing him. Fancy swordplay was not his specialty. 

Blocking a wide slash he took a step back and flicked out his hand, snapping the neck of the Jedi who had just attacked him. Kell had observed it often that they were very loath to use the Force actively in battle. Instead they employed it passively, to guide their lightsabers. A foolish use of their power, the Sith Lord found. Ducking underneath another jab he stumbled when one of the warriors kicked against his left shin hard. Suddenly he felt the weakness from the previous battle sink into his mind like the black clouds overhead. Annoyingly enough the Jedi seemed to pick up his mood and the attacks became harder. He had a hard time fending off all the blows and very soon they would break through his defense. Additionally the wounds in his shoulder and across his belly had started throbbing violently, distracting him even more. Well, maybe it was time to get this over with. 

Roj Kell evaded another close stroke, deliberately turning his back on two Jedi, who could not believe their luck. One struck at the Sith Lord's left, forcing him to turn around the same moment as the other kicked his lightsaber out of his hand. Growling softly Kell dropped into a crouch, ready to lunge at his adversaries. But he should not have bothered. He could feel the Jedi behind him jump even before he felt the impact and the man's hands close around his neck, pressing his face into the suddenly wet ground. Someone held his arms and legs down, but Roj Kell did not struggle anymore. He knew when he was beaten. They forced his hands on his back, binding them. But they had not killed him. Yet. When the Jedi still sitting on his back grabbed his long hair and drew his head up Kell gasped dramatically, drawing in the cool air. Damn, he was tired. 

"We want him alive," a woman said coldly. 

Almost immediately he could feel someone try to slam her way into his mind. Fending off the attack was easy and his eyes locked with the woman's cool gaze. She raised her eyebrows slightly. Roj Kell blinked away the rainwater pouring into his eyes.

"And here I thought that you were not allowed to use the Force in that manner," the Sith wheezed, shaking his head.

"I am obliged to defend my fellow Jedi against any danger, including you."

"By attacking my mind?"

"How else? You have shown quite effectively that you fight better with your mind than your lightsaber."

"Charming," he snapped. 

"You seem tame enough right now," turning around she nodded at the remaining Jedi.

"I am tired, nothing more," Kell whispered at her back as the Jedi drew him upright. The woman gave no indication that she'd heard him, but the others next to the Sith most certainly had. He could feel their caution, teetering on the edge of violence, but he would give them no excuse to turn on him just yet.

Belana Jen bent down to pick up the three medaillons from the wet grass, her mouth twisted into a grimace. She had not planned on losing so many on this chase. If that Sith was not worth it... Stamping down on her roiling emotions the Jedi Master raised her head to look up into the storm. Jagged lightning forked across the black clouds like a bad omen. But she let the rain wash away her worries. They had won this battle, and no matter how many lives it had cost them, she had a feeling that this man's knowledge could save so many more. 

"Master Jen?"

"What is it, Tarla?"

The dark haired apprentice approached her cautiously. 

"Team two is recovering the bodies and we are ready for take-off, but Master Kulur asks what will happen to the Sith's ship."

"Blow it up."

"I will tell him."

"Do that."

Following the apprentice slowly Jen threw a long look at the Sith's non-descriptive transport. No need to take any risks with that one. If they destroyed the ship it would serve as warning for any Sith who came looking for this one. And additionally it might convince them that he had perished on this planet too. As it was, he would die on Coruscant. Jen was curious. She had faced many Sith in battle, but never had she met a captive one. Entering her own ship she nodded at the crew. Tarla had taken her place next to her Talz Master Kulur, her darkish looks a stark contrast to the alien's pale skin. 

"Where did you take him?"

"Aft hold. Three guards."

"Good. Take us off this planet."

Kell closed his eyes when he felt the ship's engines power up noisily. This was it then. He was committed to wherever this trip would take him. Almost unconsciously he tested his bonds, but he could tell that he would never get them off before one of the three Jedi guards got to him first. And he would not risk a fight on a ship like this. Sitting cross-legged on the deck they were eyeing him closely, as if he could turn into some sort of monster any time. He gave them a tight smile. Just then the ship lurched into hyperspace, throwing his head back against the bulkhead. Snarling wordlessly Roj Kell tried to regain his balance. This was getting on his nerves.

"Water," he snapped suddenly, having the satisfaction of seeing one of the guards jump. That one cast his eyes down in embarrassment at the stern looks his companions shot at him. 

"Not yet," the obviously oldest of the three told him calmly.

"No. Now," he hissed impatiently, leaning toward them slowly. "I want water."

The one guard who had flinched rose, a dreamy look in his eyes. But before he could turn for the door one of the others caught his sleeve, dragging him back down.

"If you try that again-"

"Then what?" They shared an uneasy glance. Kell laughed at them. "Will you kill me?"

The oldest guard frowned at him deeply. Finally he turned toward the younger one and nodded: "Get him some water."

Shortly after they had made the jump into hyperspace Belana was woken from her rest when she felt a stab of fury slash through her mind. Someone was using the Dark Side. And it took no genius to make an educated guess. So, their 'guest' was making trouble. As if she had expected anything less. Rising from her bunk Belana wrapped her robe around herself and stepped outside, just in time to meet a flustered guard.

"Gyro! Where are you going?"

"He wants water."

"Did he attack you?"

The boy blushed: "I must work on my mental shields, I guess."

"Do that. Where is Master Kulur?"

"In the cockpit, I think."

"Summon him here."

He hesitated: "Master Jen, what about the water?"

"Get a cup."

"Yes, at once, Master Jen."

"Now run along."

Only a few moments later the alien Jedi Master and his apprentice had joined her. Together they entered the hold, where the remaining two guards were watching the prisoner intently. 

Belana waited for the three to acknowledge their presence and one could hardly miss the malevolent gleam in the Sith's pale eyes when he turned his head toward them. He was, she found, a quite striking appearance. His long, black hair, now matted down with sweat and rain, fell down over his shoulders in a thick mane, framing a handsome face that was all edges and angles. Pale green eyes were contrasting sharply with his dark purple clothes. She noticed the black armor covering his forearms next. They seemed to be more for decoration than protection. But the contemptuous smile on his lips was what caught her full attention. 

"You wanted something?"

"Water," he purred, not bothering to rise from his seat.

"And what do we get in exchange?"

He laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Dream on, Jedi."

Despite the arrogance in his tone his voice was still the most beautiful Belana had ever heard, its harmonics touching her heart and soul. The deep timbre working its way down her back was laced with chiming bells that rang in her head, making her feel dizzy. For a moment she even suspected that he was using some Dark Side trick on her, but she could feel nothing. She wondered briefly how such a vile creature could possess a magic as enchanting as this.

"I am just practical," she said finally, crossing her arms in front of her chest: "It is a long journey yet. Maybe you would want to reconsider?"

He gave her a suspicious look. Then, with a deep sigh, he heaved himself upright, rising to his full, lean height. Master Kulur stepped toward him slowly, a paw reaching out to press against the Sith's chest. Belana froze. She could sense it too now, that darkness lurking behind his forehead like a viper, ready to strike. Increasing her shields immediately she motioned for the guards as calmly as she could. But inside she was shaking. Two masters, two knights and two apprentices. He had slain six on Dantooine and he had proven already that his mind was his fiercest weapon. 

When the sudden snap-hiss of a lightsaber broke the tense silence filling the hold Belana felt her skin crawl. She turned around very slowly, just in time to hear Master Kulur's tiny gasp. 

An azure blade had buried itself in the Talz's back and the young apprentice hanging on to the handle stared at her dying master with dark eyes wide open in shock. Tarla's mouth formed a wordless scream before she fell back, her breathing ragged between heart-wrenching sobs. Just then the second apprentice rushed in, a cup of water in his hands. Belana took in the tradgedy that had unfolded so suddenly before their eyes and identified its source immediately. Grabbing the cup in a Force grip she hurled it at the Sith. He acted instinctively, his bound arms jerking in a futile attempt to catch the projectile. The water splashed in his face as the bowl hit his head and by then Belana was already by his side, her left hand locked firmly over his nose and mouth.

"Hold his legs!" she shouted while struggling to break through his shields again. 

But he had recovered much faster than she had anticipated. In the background Tarla was screaming hysterically, crying that she had not wanted to do it. Belana was certain of that, definitely. He was struggling now, bereft of oxygen and dizzy with anger. The Jedi Master could feel the two knights rush to her side, one of them making a grab for the Sith's legs, the other igniting his lightsaber with a remarkable presence of mind. As he lay the blade to the Sith's throat Belana smiled coldly. She could sense her companions strengthen her attack on his mind and as his struggles grew lesser she pressed her palm against his face even harder, feeling him choke suddenly. 

"I think you are overestimating your chances here," she told the prisoner acidly. "Stop this or else we will kill you."

The skin around his pale eyes crinkled in wry amusement. But his mind was retreating a bit, the pressure on her own shields diminished. Immediately Belana increased her mental barriers, suspecting a sneak attack. When she took her hand away at last he drew a deep breath and closed his eyes slowly as he slumped against her. Belana caught him easily, but pushed his weight at the knight to her left, appalled at his touch.

"Keep an eye on him," the Jedi Master ordered the two men and turned around to where the boy was comforting Tarla. Kneeling down next to the apprentices she tried to fight down her own agitation before speaking: "It was not your fault."

"But he is dead! I killed him..." the girl's voice trailed off in a hushed whisper as she stared at the man who had caused all this. "He made me," she added, almost too low to hear.

"I know, child, I know. Listen. Tonight we will work on your shields again. You know that I do not have an apprentice right now, do you?" Tarla nodded. "So, if you wish, I will ask the Masters if they will allow me to take over your training. Don't answer now. Take your time. But meet me tonight and take Gyro with you. Now leave. Both of you. "

Once the two apprentices had vanished Belana rose again, hiding her anger as she turned to face the prisoner again. He seemed reasonably calm now and he had his temper in check, but the smile was still lurking at the corners of his mouth as he watched her, sitting on the floor again, obviously weakened. 

"You are not as valuable as you think you are," she said coldly.

"Really. Tell me, Jedi," he began softly,"how many Sith have you captured so far?"

"None. But I killed some. So beware."

Raising her hands slowly she lifted Master Kulur's body from the deck and left.

Roj Kell could still feel the blade's heat against his neck and his shoulder had started throbbing again. His mind was tumbling, but he kept it safe behind unbreakable walls of sheer will power. He was bone weary, but he could sense the two Jedi left with him stalk his presence constantly, just waiting for him to reveal any weakness. Well, they would have to rest at some point. Once again he had to remind himself that his goal was not to die aboard this ship or even escape. Not at all. But it was against his nature to give up so easily. And the girl had been such a tempting prey. He smiled a bit, increasing the guards' wariness by a thousandfold. Amusing, wasn't it, how frightened they were, how nervous. Undoubtedly such legends as that of Exar Kun were still haunting the halls of the Jedi headquarters. And the man had deserved that too. Mostly. 

It was a few hours later that the woman Jedi Master returned with the girl. She nodded at the guards, who bowed deeply:

"How is he?"

"Weak, but holding firm."

"I will need your help then."

Steeling himself for a renewed attack on his defenses Kell decided to change his tactics. When they started on him again he gave ground ever so slightly, ensnaring them ever deeper in his mind as they advanced just as cautiously. He started to breathe faster and made his eyes widen with an effort he did not really feel. But as concentrated as they were on breaking his shields they did not realize that he was playing them false. Easy, it was so damn easy. But just before they could do real damage to his shields he pushed again, as if in a desperate attempt to fend them off.

"I think this is quite enough," the Jedi Master gasped. "Give him two hours to recover." Nodding at the apprentice she turned to leave and to Kell's surprise the guards left with her. What was this about? Then he remembered the promise of a lesson and understood that this was supposed to be a test for the girl. He had noticed her eyes lingering on him during the previous struggle and shortly after the others had disappeared he decided to move on her.

"What is your name?" he asked quietly.

She frowned at him, a hint of fear in her eyes: "I am not supposed to talk to you."

Roj Kell wanted to laugh at the girl's foolishness. "It would seem you have just broken that order," he told her.

The girl smiled fleetingly. "I am Tarla, " she said finally, her voice shaking. 

"Tarla," he repeated, as if memorizing the name.

"What is your name then?" He merely smiled at her. But the apprentice was not quite finished. "You killed six Jedi. That is quite impressive."

Really, he wanted to say. I have killed far more on a battle-field. Aloud he said:

"Seven, including your master." He watched her flinch, but she remained remarkably calm. "Tell me, why were you tracking me at all? I found it quite astounding that you would invest so many troops in hunting down a single Sith when there are so many more who are just waiting to lay an ambush for you."

"Master Jen had a vision. She said that you are important somehow in defeating the Sith."

"Jen? So that is her name."

"It is indeed." Striding into the room the older woman gave the apprentice a cold look before turning toward the prisoner.

"Master Jen," Roj Kell greeted her cordially. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Tarla, out," the woman ordered sharply and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The young apprentice threw Kell an annoyed glance, but vanished quickly, leaving the two of them alone.

"It would seem that your troops do not respect you."

"The girl is foolish sometimes, but she is controlling her fear and her anger better than you. Now. I know neither your rank nor title-"

"I have none."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously: "No? But you do have a name, don't you?"

"That could well be so."

"It would only be fair if you told me. You know mine now, after all." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter," she said dismissively. "You had a question for Tarla, I believe. Well, I have one of my own. No Sith would be so foolish to make this journey on his own."

"This one does."

"Which only confirms my suspicion."

"That I am your chance at destroying the Sith?" Kell smiled coldly.

"In a sense. I believe that only a scout would dare to venture this far into enemy territory and I will find out what you have planned."

"We shall see about that, won't we?"

"Indeed. You should rest now."

"So you can root around in my head again?"

"No," she shook her head with a smile. "So I can sleep."

Of course. He could feel the other passengers' growing restlessness. This woman was a harsh mistress, that was for sure. As long as he was awake none of them would rest. He smiled at that a bit. But then he nodded at Jen slowly in aquiesance. The thought of a Jedi having a vision about him made him feel slightly uneasy, but there was no way she could have possibly caught on to his plan. If she had, he would be dead already. So he closed his eyes again, calming his nerves and dropped into a healing trance that would not only ease the pain but also the Jedi. As Jen's presence faded into the background Kell let his mind drift in the secure embrace of dark oblivion. Noone could reach him here and the only company he had were his memories laid out before his inner eye, ranging back to the glorious times of the great war. 

Pondering what had just happened he realized that the Jedi Master had not only given a lesson to the apprentice, but, unconsciously, also to her prisoner. Patience was what had made him survive this far, but he could still feel the fire of a warrior's heart burning in his soul. Should a Jedi have more control than he did? Maybe. But he had been cautious in employing his power, letting it sustain him rather than use it in senseless destruction that would ultimately seal his own fate. 

He had seen it happen so often to his companions, had seen it eat at his own master, and he had resolved to not let himself become like them. The internal fights for dominance had weakened the Sith against an opponent that had proven time and again that team work and calmness worked better than raw power. Still, Roj Kell had been confirmed just today that ruthlessness would always win out over compassion. He had known of his value and he had known when to subside. Let the Jedi believe that he was a coward, he did not care. After all, he knew his own strength best, and with the knowledge of over thirty generations to back him up there was virtually nothing he could not anticipate. The Jedi were so easy to read, and this war had gone on for so long now that he could have played out every single battle considering the motivation on both sides. This was his advantage: he knew his enemies as well as he did his allies. And he would use that advantage to the fullest.

The voyage to Coruscant was not as long as Master Jen had threatened, as Roj Kell had known very well. There were very few planets that he had not travelled to yet and those he had shunned on his journeys were usually uninteresting backwater worlds with very little or no population at all. Although there were places that he loved for their lack of any sentients except for himself. One of those was Yavin 4, but that was for different reasons than mere solitude. The planet was full of powerful memories and ancient history. He smiled at the very thought. Roj Kell had a very acute memory and a millenium had not been able to erase any of them. In most people's eyes he would be considered very old, an ancient one himself, but in his world he had barely reached his fourties. His world was darkness, and hidden there was such vast power that fed him relentlessly, like and obedient servant, but one that lurked hungrily at the edges of his consciousness waiting for its chance to claim him. But he had grown cautious, and rash action was not his guise anymore. Only when it served his purposes. Nevertheless, he had been a warrior once, and a fearsome one. Those times were long gone though. Noone remembered him anymore and that was good. Glory was for lesser men, battles only for the foolish. And as he felt the world of Coruscant reach up to touch his mind Roj Kell knew that the Jedi would come to regret the day they had allowed him into their hearts. 

TBC


	2. In the Tower

Sitting in the cockpit next to Gyro she watched the huge temple complex loom into view, the serene layout of the perfectly proportioned structures soothing her jittery nerves instantly. The Jedi Temple itself dominated the facility and it was there that Gyro was taking the ship. They had obtained clearance for the highest priority landing pad up at the top of the spire, and undoubtedly the Council would want to question her prisoner immediately. In a way Belana felt relieved. The voyage had demanded much of them, much nore than the battle itself. She and her team had barely slept, constantly on guard, and the atmosphere on board had been charged with violence. The Sith had not attacked them again, fortunately, but sometimes Belana had been close to killing him herself, out of sheer desperation over his arrogant demeanor. He had kept on teasing Tarla over her master's death and had evaded each and every question the Jedi Master had asked. Apart from that she had noticed with great annoyance that he did not act like any Sith she had ever met before. Granted, those had always been battle-field encounters, but she remembered the ferocity and brute force with which they had fought her. And she had suspected that they all were the same. But this one had been pursuing a purely defensive tactic so far. 

And it had served him well. Too well, in fact, and Belana hoped sincerely that now, with more ressources to call upon, she could finally start working on him with more success. They had to find out who he was, what he was, and, above all, what information they could gain from him. 

It had been a year ago that she had had a somewhat disturbing vision about a man such as this one: a wanderer who held the key to destroying the Sith. At first she had not payed much heed to that vision, but when six months ago two Jedi Masters had been killed by a lone Sith warrior Belana had known that she had found the right man. He was travelling alone and the fact that he had managed to evade her teams told the Jedi Master first that he had great skills at deception and second that he knew his hunters well. He made for the perfect scout, even though he had been forced to reveal himself. But the Jedi Council was convinced that the two Masters that had been killed had been no random prey to this Sith. Apparently those two had come too close to him. Still, the battle on Dantooine seemed to contradict Belana's suspicion. He had destroyed the first team easily, but when he had confronted the rest of them he had ceased his struggles far too quickly. Undoubtedly he had known that the Jedi would try to capture him alive and he must also have known that they would not rest until they had uncovered his secrets. Any real scout would rather have died than let his knowledge fall into enemy hands.

In total what she had seen and heard of him so far conjured the image of a loner, an outcast, maybe, for reasons she did not even want to think about. He had no liking for the Jedi, but he was no common Sith either. But she did not know if that was just for show, either. What she did know was that there was something eerie about his everlasting smile and the deviousness lurking in his pale eyes. Would he cooperate or would he fight them? He seemed unpredictable, unstable even, and Belana was not much looking forward to the work ahead. She just wanted to get over with it quickly. As the ship touched down she immediately went aft, leaving it to the apprentice to power down the engines. Entering the hold she shot a quick glance at the two guards before her eyes came to rest on the prisoner. He looked at her wearily, his dry lips parted slightly, and she could see that he was hurting. But then, it was his own fault that he had not accepted neither any medical assistance nor food and drink. Not that she would have granted him the latter after he had killed Master Kulur. But he had not asked again for anything. If that was a good sign Belana could not be sure.

"We are here," she told him at last.

He kept silent and struggled to his feet with a sigh. Turning around again Belana strode into the corridor and toward the already lowered landing ramp where Gyro and Tarla were already waiting for them. The apprentices backed out of their way cautiously and as the Jedi Master went past them, stepping underneath the light blue sky, a smile touched her lips. She had missed the sunlight during the flight, cooped up in the ship all the time, and the Sith's presence had done nothing to ease the tension. But now she was back home and she could finally get some rest. A familiar figure stepped toward her and took her in a warm embrace.

"Master Refka," she whispered in her friend's ear softly. The elderly woman returned her smile amiably.

"Welcome back. We have been expecting you, and we would appreciate it greatly if you could report to the Council at once. You and your companions will have a chance to rest later."

"Thank you."

"And that is him." 

Belana turned around, her eyes growing cold: "Yes. He has not given us his name yet though."

"He will, I am sure. Come, my friend. There is a lot to do."

As they entered the spacious hallway leading into the Council Chamber Belana could practically feel the Sith's eyes drill into her back. It was uncomfortable, but Refka's presence at her side eased that feeling considerably. And besides, they were safe now and she doubted that he would try anything stupid in his enemies' stronghold. When they rounded a corner to come into view of the open double doors leading into the great hall she became suddenly aware of someone approaching them.

"Another victory for the great Master Jen," a hard voice called sarcastically. Belana turned toward the newcomer with a frown. He came striding down the hallway with the fast, measured steps of a soldier, his dark brown cloak trailing behind him like an angry banner.

Quirking a wry smile at her he came to a full stop and bowed deeply: "Congratulations on this capture."

"Back from the battle front, Kha Door?" she asked coolly, trying to fight the sudden light-headedness she always experienced when being close to the enigmatic battle-leader. 

Raising his head again to face her he gave her a most sincere look of open admiration:

"None of my battles were as hard as this one must have been, Master. Where did you find him?"

"On Dantooine. A shame you were not with us. He killed six before we could overwhelm him, and Master Kulur fell prey to his tricks only shortly afterwards."

"Yet you kept him alive...," Kha Door mused, throwing the Sith a curious look. Walking closer to the taller man he studied the other openly, as if trying to read his thoughts. 

The prisoner gave him a contemptuous smile, but took a step back when the Jedi Knight came up too close to him. 

"Afraid?" the Jedi Knight asked coldly.

"Of you? Hardly."

"You should show more respect to Kha Door," Master Refka admonished the Sith calmly. "He has won every battle so far and none of your strategists has ever managed to outsmart him."

"Ah? Maybe I should kill him then..."

Roj Kell answered the Jedi's laugh with a smile of his own. But the man merely nodded at him before he whirled around to stride into the great hall, leading the way for the others to follow. Standing his own ground the Sith Lord watched him go. Kha Door was the perfect model of a warrior, that was for sure. It was refreshing to see such a competent creature among the Jedi, someone who was in complete control of not only himself, but also of his surroundings. Someone who was unafraid to face even him down. He noticed Master Jen's eyes on him and for a moment their eyes met in understanding. They both knew Kha Door for what he truly was. Even though the Jedi might see him at a different angle than the Sith. Finally Jen turned away and rough hands pushed Kell toward the entrance to the Council Chamber. What struck him first was the bright sunlight overflowing the high-ceilinged room through generously spaced windows nestled in beautifully carved frames. The sheer grandeur of the chamber took his breath away for a moment. Who could have known? Almost immediately he felt Kha Door looking at him, undoubtedly to see his reaction, but he refrained from reacting to that challenge.

Instead he concentrated on the beings assembled in a circle around the small group. The Council. He gave them a tight smile, but their expressions never changed. 

"Master Jen, please report," one of them began.

The woman bowed toward the assembly, all business once more.

"Masters, you have heard the news of Master Kulur's death already, and I have found out a few things. First, this man is no scout for the Sith. At least not a common one. Therefore I suggest that we take the greatest care with him until we can be certain that he is not hiding anything from us anymore."

"No scout? Master Jen, may I remind you that we allowed this chase only on your word that he would supply us with vital information?"

"No need of a reminder. With all respect, I still believe that he is the one I told you about."

Taking a step forward Kha Door managed to draw all eyes on himself in an instance:

"Please, hear me. Master Jen is right, I believe. Even though I can safely claim that I can recognize a warrior when I see one, this man is not like the ones I have fought over the past few weeks. But I do not see why she thinks that he knows anything that might be of use to us. He has been on the move the past months and there is no way he could have kept up to date at all times. He is no scout, no way."

Kell watched the Council's reaction closely and he could easily see that they were rather inclined to believe a seasoned battle-leader rather than the Jedi Master. But Jen was not quite finished. Her mouth hardened in a grim line as she took her place next to Kha Door.

"Master Jen, you have an objection?"

The woman bowed her head gravely, then extended a hand toward the prisoner:

"With all respect, this man is no common warrior. Still, he killed Masters Fu'ri, Gerdan and Sii. Plus their apprentices. Which can mean two things: either he has had not only training in the arts of the Sith or else he is something entirely different."

"Something different?"

"A priest, maybe. I do not know."

Roj Kell smiled at the curious faces staring at him. A priest? Ridiculous. And yet, also true, in a way.

"He could not be a Dark Lord, could he?" someone asked hopefully, prompting a sharp laugh from the Sith. 

"I do not believe so. No Dark Lord would come her unguarded," Master Jen mused. "But the battle showed me one weaknes we have to eliminate."

"What would that be?"

"He used the Force to defeat them whereas we relied more on our lightsabers. We have to change that."

Kell was not the only one who gave the Jedi Master an incredulous look.

"Master Jen, the Code explicitly forbids employing the Force in that manner."

"I know. My apologies. The thought was sparked by my impatience with the Sith."

"Speaking of." The Head of the Council nodded toward Kell gravely: "You have two possibilities, as I am sure you know. For one, you could tell us what we want to know and live."

Ignoring the expectant looks Roj Kell snorted contemptuously and shook his head: "My life for that of the Sith? That would hardly be worth it."

"Very well. Then we will have to force you to reveal that information to us."

"That is a deal," the Sith answered with a smile.

Belana shot the prisoner a hard glance. So he would be fighting them. He was courageous, that one, or just plain stupid. But so far she had not had the expression that he ever overestimated himself. Breaking him would not be easy, as he had proven already. He could withstand an assault without breaking a sweat, but maybe if they managed to weaken him further they could force him to give up after all. Although Belana resented this sort of treatment she knew for certain that it was vital to gain that information. 

Completely immersed in her analysis of the situation she almost jumped, when the battle-leader joined her quietly. Looking into his dark brown eyes she smiled a bit. Kha Door was not a handsome man, but there was something about him that made him very attractive despite his rough features and martial demeanor. Maybe it was his grace, his sharp mind, or something else entirely, but Belana had found herself thinking of him very often during the past months. And she was asking herself if his constant challenges were not just his way of showing his affection. He respected her, that much was clear, and maybe behind that irony of his he even hid his admiration for her skills. Both of them were warriors rather than guardians, like-minded and closely matched in temper. She liked him, that much was certain. And Belana liked to believe that he felt something for her too.

"I will accompany you," he told her gently, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She gave him a sharp nod and waved her team forward. They followed her, clearly relieved, and she could tell that Tarla in particular would be most grateful to be out of the Sith's sight for a while. Which reminded Belana that she still had to talk to the girl about her apprenticeship. She would take her gladly, but she would not force her. After all, Belana would be in charge of the Sith once they had rested from the past voyage, and if Tarla decided that she was not ready to be exposed to him like that Belana would accept that too. Walking side by side with Kha Door she could sense a strange tension building between them, as if he wanted to tell her something but was too shy to do so. 

They kept silent as they rounded the corner to the lift that would lead them down to the living quarters. But once inside the lift Belana decided to make the first move.

"So, your battles were successful?"

"Adequate. We did not lose more than we had anticipated and I guess we can call it an even match. The Sith have retreated for now, but I do not doubt that they will attack again once they have licked their wounds."

"What did you tell the Chancellor?"

"I said that we are making progress." His easy smile made her heart beat faster.

"That I do not doubt. And with what we can learn from this one I am sure that you can soon claim that we will win this."

"I sincerely hope so. When she heard that you were tracking that Sith she asked if she could see him once he was captured."

"So confident that I would succeed?"

"Your reputation is flawless, Master Jen."

"Thank you. But she should not be allowed near him before we are a lot further in cracking his defenses."

He nodded thoughtfully: "We should meet on this. I will arrange something. Do you have any preferences as to who will be included in this task force?"

"You, of course, Master Refka, Knights Zerkan and Gehar. They know him too, after all. Wee will need more, but I do not have any suggestions right now."

"Of course. With all respect, Master Jen, you need some rest. I will call you later tonight."

"Thank you, Kha Door."

As they exited the lift Belana felt her stomach flutter in anticipation. She was really looking forward to seeing him again tonight. Smiling a bit she shook her head. She was acting like a teenager in this matter, but then, love always stayed the same. When finally the door to her quarters shut behind her Belana heaved a deep sigh. Alone at last and above all safe. This Sith was giving her the creeps and she was glad to be away for some time. Undoubtedly he would prepare himself for the battle ahead, as would she and her companions. But first, some sleep. And a bath.

Walking along in the midst of his nervous guards Roj Kell studied the layout of the tower closely. He had heard so much about this place, but had never come here himself. It was beautiful, full of light and air. But as they went deeper into the structure the windows grew smaller and the hallways darker. Rounding a corner the two guards up front drew open a small door that led into a windowless room beyond. Some sort of cell, he guessed. 

"Get over there," one of the guards ordered coldly and pointed. Kell gave him a long look, then shot a glance at the indicated corner.

"Are you deaf?" the man snarled and the Sith could feel his companions tense.

"No," he replied softly, nodding toward the far wall, sending the guard crashing against it with a sickening thud. "Just polite. After you, my friend."

Striding up to the fallen Jedi, sensing the others' shock plainly, he dropped down next to the man and smiled. He had turned his back to the others deliberately, but he could see their fear and dread mirrored in the Jedi's grey eyes. "You must be asking yourself two questions right now: first, will he kill me, and second why did he attack me at all? The answer to question number one is no, and as to number two, well, consider this a friendly warning to never ever try to give me orders again."

"What's this?" a hard voice demanded, making Kell turn back to face the newcomer. 

Kha Door was standing in the doorway, a deep frown on his face, that lit up in sudden understanding when his eyes fell on the downed Jedi. The battle-master strode up to the injure man unafraid, ignoring the Sith's amused smile.

"I just came down to check on you six. I did not even feel him attack you." Door shot a cold glance at the remaining five guards: "Lesson number one when dealing with a Sith: never let him play his games with you."

"He says he doesn't take orders," the still dazed guard wheezed hrough a broken nose.

"Of course not," Kha Door began in a most reasonable tone. "If you give them orders they will only fight harder. Therefore you have to convince them to cooperate."

Whirling around suddenly he rammed his right elbow into the Sith's ribcage, or tried to, at least. The taller man side-stepped his attack elegantly and hooked a leg around Kha Door's ankle, dropping the battle-leader to the floor. The moment their eyes met the air between them started sizzling with raw power as each tried to overwhelm the other. But Roj Kell knew that the Jedi had him at a disadvantage. He would not fight them, but he wanted to make it clear that he would not bow to them either. When Kha Door rose again he took a step back, assuming a defensive stance again. The five guards still standing at the door immediately moved to block his way, but the Sith's eyes were intent only on the Jedi Knight opposing him. 

"Lesson numer two," Kell whispered, "is to never assume that you know your opponent as well as you think you do."

He could see Kha Door hesitate, clearly loath to attack him. An interesting move, and so very unlike this accomplished warrior. The Sith Lord cocked his head to one side, studying the battle-leader openly. But the man was controlling himself well. There was no anger here, or else it was well hidden. 

"Well, I do know that you must be starving and I bet that you have not had anything to drink for days. You cannot get out of here alive and you know it. So I propose a deal. You sit down now, nice and slow, and I will send these men away to leave you to rest and get you some food."

Roj Kell smiled again: "A most gracious offer."

"That you will accept?"

Plale green eyes flickering for a second the Sith inclined his head gravely. "Yes," he answered calmly and dropped down to the floor, legs crossed in front of him.

"Thank you so much. Get water, food and rope. And see to it that this man receives medical attention," Kha Door added, pointing at the Jedi Knight still lying on the ground. His companions did as ordered and shortly after the two men were alone together.

"So. Unbeatable and courageous. And smart too," Roj Kell teased the warrior as he knelt down beside him.

Kha Door's brown eyes did betray nothing, but there was something about his features that made Kell increase his defenses immediately.

"Does the shoulder still hurt?"

"What do you care?"

"Might be useful."

"Really. Why the rope?"

"You will see."

"You don't get many prisoners down here, do you?"

"Certainly none of your caliber."

"A compliment?"

"No, just being realistic. But let us reverse the roles and let me ask the questions. I found your reaction to the Council Chamber quite interesting. You seemed surprised.."

"I am just not used to this finely crafted beauty. It is intriguing, in a way."

"Unsettling maybe?"

"I may be Sith, but I am not ignorant," Roj Kell admonished him gently.

"No, of course not."

Just then the door burst open again, admitting two of the guards. One handed a long roll of rope to Kha Door while the other set down a tray with food and water.

"Out," the battle-leader ordered, "but stay in the vicinity." Turning toward the prisoner again he gave him a tight smile. "Now, the ropes are much harder to break for you," he began, and set to binding Kell's ankles together. "You may be able to squeeze metal and break locks, but you will be hard-pressed to get out of a good knot. Or a noose, for that matter." 

Clasping a hand around the Sith's neck he forced him to bend forward, then sat up and rested his right knee on the prisoner's back to keep Kell in that position, while he exchanged the bonds holding his arms. Roj Kell gritted his teeth in indignation, but did not react to this treatment otherwise. Once Kha Door let him go again he looked up and raised his eyebrows meaningfully. The man was enjoying this, that much was clear. 

"Water?" the Jedi asked with a false smile. 

"Please."

Belana woke to the steady sound of someone pounding at the door to her quarters. Rising abruptly from her bed she wiped a hand over her face to capture any stray strands of hair that might have escaped her neat braid. She opened the door calmly and nodded at Refka with some relief.

"We are ready and waiting for you," her friend told her gently.

"Good. Were there any problems?"

"No more than one would expect. One man injured, but the prisoner seems ready to cooperate a bit more."

"Let's not be too confident right now. He has his own views on cooperation."

"Yes, you are right."

Belana bit her lower lip hesitantly, then drew her friend inside and shut the door behind them.

"Refka," she said, then stopped again, unsure of how to continue.

"What is it?"

"I need some advise from a good friend."

"You know you can trust me with anything."

"Yes," Belana sighed, then dropped onto her bed again, waiting for the older woman to join her. She fidgeted with the blanket a bit before she could gather enough courage to tell her friend what exactly was on her mind. "Refka, I know that it is not appropriate for a Jedi to marry, but we have feelings too, don't we?"

"You are in love." It was no question.

Blushing slightly the Jedi Master turned to grin at Refka: "I admit it. Yes."

"The way you've been eyeing Kha Door it was plain for everyone to see."

"By the Force! I have been such a fool."

"Do not worry about it, Belana. It is no crime, after all. But right now it would only distract you from your task."

"Then you think it is alright for me to..." she trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

"How do you think little Jedi come to be? They don't just fall from the sky, you know?" Refka told her with a hearty laugh. 

"Yes, of course I know." She hesitated again. "Let's go. We have business to attend to."

They met the rest of their team in a small chamber. Kha Door was standing next to Zerkan and Gehar, undoubtedly discussing the battle on Dantooine and the happenings on the ship on their trip here. The three men turned toward them as they entered, bowing deeply and smiled at the two women warmly. In a corner Gyro and Tarla were immersed in another discussion, but the apprentices immediately scurried toward their respective masters, and Belana was just a bit surprised to see Tarla latch onto her. She gave the girl a small smile, that the young woman answered with a wry grimace of her own.

"Thank you for attending and for your willingness to participate in this endeavour. I have asked masters Ju'Ren and Diriwa to join us, but they will have to finish their lessons first. As you all know we have a difficult task ahead of us. Our prisoner is not only the first Sith ever to be captured and brought to Coruscant, he is also a very devious creature. Any suggestions on how to get past his defenses are welcome."

Almost immediately Jedi Knight Zerkan, Gyro's master, stepped forward, bowing toward the Jedi Master. 

"Since the three of us have not been able to crack his shields, maybe we should pool our strength."

"He is shielding himself too well for that," Belana mused, shaking her head as she remembered the feel of his mind, like a murky swamp that was slowly dragging them down.

"What do you suggest then?" Kha Door asked quietly.

Belana folded her arms in front of her chest, frowning: "If we can provoke him into an attack we can crack his defenses."

"Marvellous. An excellent suggestion. But he is acting too defensive for that. How do you suggest we goad him into an attack?"

"We shall see. Honestly, I have no idea how to rile him up a bit."

"We have the greatest faith in your abilities, Master Jen," Kha Door told her with an open grin.

She gave him a wry smile as she answered: "Thank you. I will prove myself worthy of your trust. Perhaps we should really try Zerkan's approach first. Since I have already encountered his defenses before I will lead our efforts."

"As ordered," the battle-master answered gravely and bowed to her again. 

Waking up from a healing trance Roj Kell opened his eyes slowly, once again astounded at the sheer bleakness of his prison. That a room like this existed in a structure as beautiful as this tower... There were no guards with him, but he could feel them outside, six of them, wary and on edge. No light broke through the dark gloom of the tiny cell and the Sith Lord could not help but feel as if encased in a tomb. Maybe that had been the whole purpose all along. And maybe it was just his keen eyes and sharp memory that supplied an image to the atmosphere. When suddenly the door opened he turned his head away, temporarily blinded by the brightness directed at him. Then the whole room came aflame with light, allowing him to identify the eight people crowding into the small room. Eight Jedi inside and six guards outside. Almost devastating odds. But only almost. Master Jen stepped forward, a tight smile on her lips. He studied her closely for the first time since he had been captured. She was obviously in charge of this operation, a fact that made it impossible for him to dismiss her any longer. Jen was, he found, quite attractive, with dark brown hair framing her pale skin and full lips and large eyes giving her a somewhat innocent look. Well, he knew better than that. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"You know all of us, except Masters Ju'Ren and Diriwa," here she indicated a huge Ithorian and a small Chadra'Fan, a pair that could not have been more different. He nodded at them politely, then stretched out his legs leisuredly, a slightly bored expression on his face. "But we would love to get to know you better," she continued, sparking a sharp laugh from the Sith. 

"Charming, Master Jen. I am honored."

"As are we."

"Can we get over with the pleasantries now?" Kha Door snapped suddenly, clearly annoyed.

"Certainly. Please, take a seat, all of you."

Kell sat up straighter, the smile fading from his lips. This looked interesting. As the Jedi took their places one of the guards closed the door very gently, as not to disturb them. Of the eight only Kha Door looked at the Sith Lord while the others closed their eyes in concentration. The two men shared a cold smile, and then the battle was on. Roj Kell blocked the first attack, but suspected immediately that this time it would not be so easy. Obviously they had decided to try a direct approach again, but with a lot more force. Literally. Falling into the deep void he freed his mind of any distractions and focused solely on one point, creating a power center that would be their first target. 

Already he could feel the tentative nudges at this tempting focal point, sensing the wariness and suspicion. Like a swarm of wild bees the eight Jedi began circling this one point, looking for a way in. Unfortunately there was none and when Kell suddenly brought up a bleak wall of anger smashing into them from underneath he could almost hear them cry out in pain. Immediately the response hit him like a hammerblow, but he did not give way. The second onslaught was much finer, and apparently they had finally found their mutual focus. If he was any judge Master Jen would be leading the ring and it was her he had to knock out. 

Keeping up his defenses he was searching for the one weak link in the chain and found it easily. He filled Tarla's mind with a shocking vision of her former master's death, causing her to lose her focus and to send a wave of fear and shame along the line, shattering the others' resolve. Master Jen's eyes flew open and she shot an angry glare at the hapless girl who blushed furiously. But then her gaze focused on the Sith once more. He smiled at her coldly and saw that there was something lurking in her eyes... Fear. Frowning slightly Kell tried to find out what it was she was fearing. But he was given no chance to ponder this further for Kha Door very suddenly punched a well-armored fist into his right shoulder, breaking open the blistered wound again. Howling in pain the Sith Lord jerked back, almost hitting his head against the wall, but this distraction cost him precious ground when the remaining seven Jedi started on his mind again. He retreated slowly, gritting his teeth in a furious attempt to get past the red haze of agony filling his entire body, The wound was infected due to lack of medical attention and he could not heal it, he could only keep the infection from spreading out. As Kha Door had known very well. 

"Stop!" Master Jen ordered sharply, making everyone jump. Her face was a mask of cold fury as she turned toward the battle-leader. "I will not allow such methods," she hissed, rising from her seat abruptly, clearly disturbed.

"Apologies, Master. But I saw no other way-"

"No more. He may be a Sith and he may be dangerous, but he is a living being."

"Master, I-"

"Out. Now," she snarled, pointing at the door. Kha Door shot her a surprised look, but subsided to her wishes and left as dignified as he could manage.

After a short silence one of the other Jedi spoke at last, his voice a bit shaky: "Master Jen, do you think that is wise?"

"Indeed I do. We will rest for now. Come."

With a last glance back at the Sith Lord she shushed her team out of the room, leaving a stunned and slightly confused prisoner behind. What was this about? He did not get it. On one hand she wanted to break him and on the other she seemed loath to hurt him physically. A strange approach. She was afraid of him, but on a different level than the others. This was intriguing. But not half as interesting as the battle-master. Kha Door had proven to be troublesome, disrespectful toward Master Jen and prone to playing his own games with the Sith. A dangerous path that he had chosen there. And the Jedi Knight would have to be very careful not to stumble and fall.

As expected Kha Door was waiting for her at her quarteres. Striding past him Belana waved him in and closed the door. 

"Sit down," she ordered and took her own place at the small table by the window.

"Master Jen," he began, joining her. "I am sorry. I lost my patience."

"We are all hard-pressed to keep our temper here, but we are Jedi, my friend. Our strength lies in peace and compassion."

"And yet we are treating him like any other prisoner. This is a contradiction, master."

"A necessary one. I understand what you mean, believe me, but sometimes we have to make small sacrifices to prevent greater harm from happening."

He gave her a cold look: "I think you may have misunderstood, Master Jen. You never should have given him a chance in the first place."

"You think I should have killed him back on Dantooine?"

"Yes. He is dangerous and he is toying with us. He won't beak and he won't reveal anything."

"How can you be so certain?"

"I know the Sith."

"As do I. Please, Kha Door, hear me. We will defeat him in the end, but you should think about your feelings in the matter. This is not about revenge. You are treading very close to 

the Dark Side, my friend, do you realize that?"

Kha Door blinked at her, clearly taken aback: "The Dark Side? I -. No, this is pure necessity. I knew that I could get him off-balance and if you had not stopped the attack-"

"It is not the way! Why won't you accept that?"

"And breaking his mind is? You do realize that this is far crueller than any physical torment, don't you? Imagine yourself in his place."

Belana swallowed the sharp retort and thought about it. He was right, in a way. The man was a Sith and he relied on his mind mostly, which made it only logical to attack him there. On the other hand it was wholly natural that he would defend himself strongest there too. Rubbing a hand over her forehead she heaved a deep sigh:

"So, no torture, no mental attacks. What is left then? This is madness, Kha Door. He will not go so far as to sacrifice his life, else he would already be dead. But there is only so much I can sanction. What is the key then?"

"I am not sure. But I know you will find a way."

"What do you mean? Will you not be staying?"

"I was summoned to the Council shortly after I left you and that can only mean that I will have to go again."

"We need you here, too, you know?"

"No, Master Jen. You are very capable of handling that Sith. Just promise me to be careful."

"I promise," she answered with a smile and nearly jumped when he lay his hand on hers quickly, drawing away again immediately, and rose so fast that he almost toppled his chair over. He gave her an embarrassed grin and turned around to leave without another word.

Belana sat in her chair, dumb-founded, as the door closed behind him. Why did things always have to be so difficult?

It was approximately an hour after the Jedi had left that Roj Kell had another visit. The man stared at him in a mixture of loathing and admiration, but he kept a safe distance. Sitting up elegantly the Sith Lord nodded gravely at the battle-master.

"Did you forget something?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

The Jedi Knight flinched slightly, his reaction bringing a smile to the older man's lips.

"I just wanted to warn you."

"About?"

"Master Jen. If you so much as hurt her-"

"Do I sense a hint of something more here?"

Kha Door stared at him for a long time before answering: "Yes."

Snorting in disgust Roj Kell leaned back against the wall and shook his head impatiently. "Ah, nothing is worse than a fool in love. Never ever trust your enemy with your feelings."

The man blushed furiously, taking a step toward the Sith: "What do you know!"

"I know a great many things, my friend."

"Really," his voice suddenly icy cold the battle-master drew himself up to his full height to look down at the prisoner haughtily: "I am leaving for a few weeks and I am sure that Master Jen will have made some progress with you when I return."

"If you return."

"I will, don't you worry."

"I never do. And what makes you think that your precious master will succeed?"

The two men shared a smile, as one professional to the other. 

"I have the greatest faith," Kha Door answered slowly, then whirled around to leave.

The greatest faith in his master. They would see about that. Closing his eyes slowly Roj Kell willed himself to relax. This was not too bad. If he played his cards well, and there was none who played this game better than himself, he would be able to have this whole affair finished within a month at the latest. He had prepared this mission carefully, studied his enemies in greatest detail and evaluated his chances accordingly. But there was always the danger of something unexpected happening. Like the battle-master's departure. Still, he could turn that to his advantage too. 

Pacing the great hallways of the tower quickly Belana was smiling all over her face. The Council had agreed to her request and as of now Tarla would be her apprentice. Which was good, since the girl's training could distract her from her other tasks and worries. Kha Door had left Coruscant within the hour, and Refka had asked her to join her in her quarters for dinner and some talk. Talk! Belana could easily guess what the topic of their little discussion woul dbe. Nevertheless she was looking forward to a quiet evening with her best friend. The older woman's quarters were simply furnished, but the fire burning in the hearth added a homely touch to the overall robust appearance of the room. Taking an offered seat at the fire-place Belana waited for her host to join her. Once both were seated in their respective chairs a warm silence spread over the two women, wrapping them in peace and quiet. Finally though Refka raised her head to speak:

"Did you get a chance to see him off?"

"No," Belana shook her head slowly. "But we talked before he left."

"What about?"

"The incident with the Sith."

Refka frowned: "Kha Door is walking a thin line there."

"I told him the same."

"I remember when he first came here, the oldest padawan for decades. Maybe his constantly trying to prove himself has warped his vision a bit."

"Perhaps you are right. I remember how shaken he was after Masters Selvar and Hortan were killed when he had barely turned eighteen. They were his only confidants here. But despite his flaws he still is a great warrior."

"And he hates the Sith almost as much as you do. Belana, I must admit that I too was a bit surprised by your reaction. You are not a soft one, usually. What was the matter?"

"It is just- Well, being around him makes me feel so helpless. And I guess I just needed an excuse to punish him for that."

Biting her lower lip thoughtfully the older Jedi hesitated a bit before answering: "I understand all that, but maybe then you should not let him continue to distract you so. Not now. It is too dangerous."

"He is gone now, isn't he? Besides, there is a far greater danger lurking here," Belana said darkly.

"The Sith?"

"Who else?

"He is quite ... intriguing."

"He scares me."

Refka smiled: "You are not the only one there. But we will take care and we will succeed."

"Kha Dorr said that we should have killed him."

"Perhaps he is right, but you yourself said that he is important."

"I know," Belana sighed. "But now I find that I regret ever having followed that vision."

"You'll get over it. And once we have what we want from him you need not worry about him any longer."

Deep in meditation Roj Kell let his mind drift through the quiet hallways of the tower, searching leisuredly, more curious than anything else. He was not afraid of detection, not while he kept himself shielded. It was one skill he had perfected to an artform, and one that allowed him to walk amidst his enemies without being bothered. Noone remembered him and he had been careful to erase all traces that might point the Jedi toward him. The reason for revealing himself now was simple: The Jedi had made great progress in their fight against the Sith and Kell knew that his brethren were growing increasingly frustrated. Their numbers had decreased, making them more vulnerable, but also more prone to fighting each other, placing the blame for failure on anyone but themselves. Before leaving the battle-front he had made a proposal to the Dark Lords, one they had agreed to under one condition: he had to prove his point in a one-time endeavor. Of course he was well aware of their intentions. They wanted to get rid of him, and in a way he understood that too. Too many times he had humiliated them with his accurate predictions and tenious lessons. And still, noone dared to oppose him.

Until now.

He would have loved to make an example of Kha Door to show them that not even a Jedi had the means to defeat him. Not that anyone would seriously believe so. Roj Kell chuckled softly to himself. Well, in a way he and the battle-master had made a deal too. But the Sith would not stick to the implicate rules. There was no defeat, only victory. And once Kha Door realized that he had better kill him fast, or else he would die himself. The whole game depended on Master Jen, who had managed to surprise Kell with her unexpectedly compassionate move. Here was a chance for a real challenge, a test for his wits and her intelligence. And maybe somethig more. The Jedi were intriguing him more than he cared to admit. In essence he knew very well that Jedi and Sith had the same origins, a fact that made understanding the differences all the harder. Where had they decided to chose another way? From his point of view there was nothing evil about the Sith, but he knew, of course, that others saw that differently. 

Smiling a bit he let his memories drift away to the great battles he had fought as battle-leader, but all too soon that glorious vision vanished to be replaced with a feeling of cold rationale. Those times were past and he had left them behind as easily as he had made his choice to stand back and let others continue the fight. Still, his memories never faded and they gave him a vast knowledge that never ceased to astound his opponents. And one that was slowly eating up what little emotion was left to him. He had seen it all, felt it all, and there was nothing new for him in thsi life. So he had to create his own challenges, find his own amusement. Master Jen had proven that she would make for a quite pleasant past-time, if only he let her. When he suddenly became aware of someone approaching he let his mind snap back from its stray wanderings, gasping a bit when he relinquished the power once more, letting it fall back into an ocean of darkness. Opening his eyes he stared at the door, waiting, but nothing happened. Whoever was standing on the other side was hesitating. But Roj Kell was careful enough not to try and read that one's mind. Not yet. Defense was better than attack, far better. A slow smile crept on his lips when he realized that he had just found the perfect way of getting his plan going. Now he only needed to make the others go along with it.

TBC


	3. The Breaking

The next morning saw Belana working with her new apprentice, the two women sitting calmly together in a a quiet corner of the practise yard. Bordering the huge park the gravelled yard was one of the places were one could find peace and action at the same time. Occasionally the Jedi Master's eyes would wander toward where a few apprentices were going through their combat training exerises. And she remembered standing there herself many years ago, filled with pride and joy. She had been found very early, a baby girl who had cried heart-wrenchingly when she had had to leave her mother. But her own master had won her heart easily, making her feel loved and welcome almost from the firts moment on. When she had died in a battle against the Sith Belana had been twenty and close to completing her trials. Her master's death had not been able to stop her from that and she had only worked harder to perfect her skills. Her resolve had made her the youngest Jedi Master in history and she knew that she could be very proud of her accomplishments. 

Now though she found that she had a far greater enemy to battle than ever before. Her own heart was rebelling against reason, telling her that she should give in to her feelings, especially now that Kha Door had made it plain that he was feeling the same way she did. But Belana was not sure if she truly was sincere with herself. Yes, she liked him, yes she may even love him, but he had scared her yesterday with his cold comment on the Sith. And even though Belana was well aware of the fact that their prisoner probably deserved everything they could do to him, she was loath to submitting him to this sort of treatment. If only because she knew that she would not be able to stand his unnerving smile and the slightly mocking look in his pale eyes. He was toying with them, and it was frustrating, in a way, but on the other hand quite admirable. Belana let her mind drift again, thinking back on what had happened the day before. She had felt something just before Kha Door had tried to push the Sith over the brink by hurting him, something unexpected. As if he had caught a glimpse of her very soul... 

"Master?"

Tarla's timid question snapped her out of her broodings immediately.

"I am sorry. I was just...thinking."

He was thoroughly bored by the time his guards had finished with checking on his bonds, and admittedly he was hungry too. But there was no sense in mourning the inevitable. They were, after all, intent on wearing him down, not on keeping him comfortable. Nevertheless he was a bit surprised at how patient they were with him. If they thought that leaving him in the dark about his fate could be any way to crack him they were deeply mistaken. He had spent longer days in much worse places, the last of which had been a tomb on Korriban. Still, pondering the different influences of architectural styles on the Jedi tower was not the inspiring past-time he could keep up for long. Kell wanted to do something. And if those damn Jedi did not come up with some plan soon he might decide to make his own entertainment. As if she had read his thought Master Jen chose exactly that moment to open the door and shoot him a bright smile. 

"Get up," she ordered, stepping aside to let the guards pass. 

Rising on slightly numb legs Roj Kell gave her a curious look. He had noticed that she always tried to avoid asking him questions, as if she could not stand hearing him talk. Of course, he had seen her reaction to his voice back on the ship, and he knew perfectly well what sort of influence it had on some people. Most people, to be precise, but usually Force-users were immune to its power. Was that the reason for her fear, maybe? He was given no chance to test his theory, as he was led out of his cell swiftly, wedged in between the six guards, with Master Jen striding ahead. They walked for some time, moving along airy hallways and through neatly decorated chambers that were devoid of people, as if the way had been specially cleared for them. Probably that even was the case here. Smiling a bit to himself the Sith risked a glance out of one of the many windows and stopped short at the sight greeting him there. 

In the distance the snow-capped mountains were illuminated with the dying light of the evening sun, the dusk turning the blue sky into a deeper purple. It was awesome. Roj Kell had found that whereas people never seemed to change in their behaviour there was always something new to discover about nature, the stars and the elements. There were no strict patterns except for the seasons, although even those were prone to changes, admittedly very rare ones. He was entranced by the picture, completely focused on drinking in every detail his senses could capture. Suddenly though he became aware of Master Jen's intense gaze lingering on him. Looking at her he found her dark eyes thoughtful, as if she were trying to understand something. Then, very slowly and haltingly her gaze shifted from the Sith to the view spread out before him. 

"The mysteries of the universe," he said softly, seeing her flinch out of the corner of his eye at the sudden sound. "It is astounding, is it not, how insignificant we are next to the power of life."

"And what do you know about it?" she snapped, clearly irritated.

"Everything," he whispered, smiling at his own private joke.

The Jedi Master did not answer. Instead she whirled around to lead the way again. When finally they had reached their destination Kell was slightly astounded to see that her little team had increased significantly. Counting fifteen Jedi alone in this chamber he could not help but notice even more lingering at the edge of his awareness, undoubtedly hidden out of sight in adjoining rooms. So, this was to be another powerplay. How unimaginative.

"I want you to stand there," Jen told him, pointing toward the middle of the room. He complied without protest, awaiting the things to come. But they would learn soon that noone could break into his mind. He had an endless supply of power he needed only to sustain his shields with, whereas they had to keep on attacking him, trying to think of a million ways to make the impossible happen. Roj Kell wondered fleetingly if they would ever tire of this game. As it turned out Master Jen had made quite an effort at this plan. The sessions were repeated every day at differing times and different places. Sometimes she ordered him to remain seated, or standing, kneeling or lying down. And he kept on annoying her by doing whatever she asked and never surrendering anything. At one point, it must have been the seventh day of his imprisonment in the tower, he simply closed his eyes, letting his mind drift away without any concern that they could do any harm to him. The sound of Jen's apprentice's voice broke him out of his quiet dozing though when she said, her tone quite miffed:

"Master, I think he has fallen asleep."

His eyes snapped open very suddenly and he raised his head to stare at the girl who squeaked in response to his glare, almost crawling back into the wall. Rolling around to sit up Roj Kell stood quickly, before anyone could react to his unexpected move. 

Belana almost jumped when the Sith rose from his assigned place on the floor, his eyes fixed intently on Tarla seated at her side. The young woman gave a fearful cry, startling her master. What was the matter? She rose quietly from her seat and saw her fellow Jedi do the same. They had chosen one of the lofty sparring rooms up at the top of the tower, a round chamber with windows dotting the walls at regular intervalls. It was almost past midnight and the night was dark outside the spire, surrounding them on all sides. Why she had become so acutely aware of the inky blackness lurking at the windows was beyond Belana, but when she looked over at the prisoner she could easily identify the evil glint in his eyes. 

"Watch out!" she cried as he stepped back, further away from the windows that burst inward so suddenly that noone had the time to react fast enough. The deafening sound of transparisteel exploding into sharp splinters was followed by the cries and screams of the injured, and Belana could see the floor grow red with blood. Her back stung from various injuries, leaving her body in shock and her mind numb. But she could not tear her eyes away from the Sith standing tall and unharmed in the middle of the chamber, a teasing smile on his lips. Tugging at his bonds once he freed himself and a small splinter tumbled to the floor behind him. And then all the lights went out. Panic engulfed everyone around her, but only seconds later the loud snap-hiss of lightsabers being ignited drowned out all other noises. In the eerie light of multi-colored blades Belana found the place empty where the prisoner had stood only a few moments ago. 

"Sound the alarm," was all she said, her mouth turning grim. But when she took a step forward an arm snaked around her waist from behind her, holding her tight.

"That will not be necessary," he told her, his voice a gentle caress that sent shivers down her spine and made her heart explode in a shower of mixed emotions.

Torchlights began cutting through the darkness, pitifully small compared to the vast blanket of black that held them all prisoner. It was a message Belana understood only all too well. 

"Why did you not try to escape?" she asked quietly, not daring to move anything but her lips.

His breath was so close that she could feel its warmth glide over her neck and shoulders, raising goosebumps on her skin. She felt her body shudder when he stepped closer, touching her ever so softly.

"I never would have made it and you know that." All of a sudden his voice was as sharp as a knife blade, cutting into her mind with ease. "No, I have not managed to survive this long by trying to accomplish the impossible."

"You are mad, do you know that?"

"I guess I do."

When the lights went back on again the pressure against her back vanished and the arm was taken away. Immediately Tarla was by her side, lightsaber at the ready, poised to defend her master. Turning around Belana gave the Sith a long, hard look that he returned with a cold smile of his own. He seemed to be completely at ease, as if nothing had happened. But she could see the truth in his eyes: darkness had invaded this fortress of light, and with one stroke it had managed to sneak into their hearts, squashing their confidence with brute force. His long, pitch-black hair was playing gently in the nightly breeze, mingling with the blackness outside, making them one, and Belana would not have been surprised if he simply dissipated into the night. But then a blaster bold streaked past her shoulder, and another one followed close. He evaded both by ducking out of the way, using Belana and her apprentice as living shields. The Jedi Master could feel herself weaken slowly by blood loss, knowing full well that she would need some rest and healing soon. She felt a bit drowsy too, and it was hard to keep track of the Sith stalking around them intently. 

"Belana!" It was Refka's voice, calling to her weakly. "Tarla! Drop down now!"

Moving almost unconsciously Belana heard him hiss angrily before she hit the floor hard, barely able to keep her chin from bouncing onto the stone tiles. More shots whined throughout the chamber and finally all sound ceased except for the guards' heavy breathing and quiet moans of pain from the injured. Raising her head groggily Belana saw him kneel in the middle of the room, hunched over a bit, his pale eyes blazing with fury. 

"Don't," she began weakly, but her voice grew in strength rapidly. "Don't kill him!"

The next morning found Belana facing the Council, her body still sore from bacta and synthflesh. All of the Jedi involved had survivded, luckily, but she could see by the look in the eyes of the Council members that this fact did not count for much. She had blundered badly, and she would pay the prize. Master Jeldo, a giant Ho'Din and oldest of the Council, harrumphed once before leaning his huge head toward her:

"Master Jen, this Sith is a disaster just waiting to happen. If you do not succeed this time I fear that we will not be able to carry that risk any longer."

"I understand."

"Good. Maybe you should also make it clear to your prisoner that this is his last chance."

"I am sure he knows."

"Even better. Frankly I find it quite astounding that you prevented his death at all."

"He is more useful alive."

"And more dangerous. Beware, Master Jen."

"I will not disappoint you again."

Leaning his head back against the wall Roj Kell flexed his aching shoulder muscles to ease some of the pressure on his wrists. He was hanging a few inches above the floor, the constant tension on his taunt skin keeping the wounds from closing, and his head was pounding terribly. Well, it had gone better than he had thought. Belana Jen had reacted exactly the way he had expected. Score one point for the Sith. He could well imagine what was going through her head right now. She would admonish herself for her weakness and she would vow to break him this time, hoping that his injuries would help her in that endeavor. Perhaps she was even chastising herself for responding to him the way she had, for feeling what she felt and for betraying herself to him this way. He had not been mistaken when he had first sensed her fear: she was attracted to him in a way that was new for her, strange even, but irresistible. 

And she would know that too, and think that she could trap him that way, by making him believe that she was falling for him. But he would let her play her game and secretly play his own at the same time.

Belana was nervous. She had given her team two days to recover, and now that they all were assembled yet again for a last attempt at their seemingly impossible feat, she could feel the tense atmosphere filling the room more acutely than anyone else, she was certain of it. For two days she had avoided speaking to anyone, let alone to the prisoner. Even Tarla was looking at her crosswise, and she knew that she had to prove herself anew in the eyes of her fellow Jedi. After all, she was responsible for them and their safety here. They trusted her judgement and strength, trusted her insight as Jedi Master. Refka was lending her support quietly, sitting very erect next to Belana. It had taken some convincing, but now they were all clear on their plan, and the Jedi Master just knew that this time it would work. Had to work. If not, she would kill him herself. 

When the door opened to reveal the Sith standing slumped between two of his six guards the assembled Jedi gave him a very cold welcome that he seemed to ignore. He walked slowly, painfully, over to where the guards stopped him in the middle of the room. It was a windowless chamber, with a low ceiling and dimmed lights. Giving his surroundings a once over he drew himself up straighter and sighed. Belana noticed that the guards had bound his hands in front of him, using metal shackles instead of the rope. Maybe they had feared that he might use it as some sort of weapon. All of the Jedi were unarmed, leaving him no chance to gain an advantage over them safe for his mind. And that had proven to be a most fearsome foe indeed. But he was proud too, and full of contempt for his enemies. Therefore they had resolved to try another approach. Pooling their strength in a circle encompassing his mind they kept the pressure on his mental shields stable, without making any attempt to advance. It was Tarla who started the second installment of this session. Keeping her face straight and her head held high the apprentice began to speak in a hard voice that rang throughout the entire room easily:

"We will waste no more time with you."

"As cowardly as this one is I wonder why we ever went to the effort," Refka took up her cue smoothly.

"He is a Sith, what do you expect?" Zerkan added with a smirk on his face.

"And yet he believes that he is mighty enough to challenge the Jedi," another one said.

Belana could feel his anger even before he lashed out at the assembled Jedi. And that he could not do without lowering his shields ever so slightly. Wedging her mind into the tiny crack she pushed hard, wrestling with him for control as he became aware of the new threat. Embattled fiercely on two fronts he had no choice but to relinquish one of his attacks. His indignation at having let himself be surprised like that was foremost on his mind, but Belana did not stop to ponder his emotions. She had to force him to his knees and already he was threatening to gain the upper hand in their struggle. Suddenly though the low growl that had risen at the edge of her hearing turned into a mournful cry. Belana openend her eyes wide to watch him sink down on his haunches, his upper body supported on his shackled hands. 

He shook violently, moaning in obvious pain, then managed to rise once more, stumbling on his feet, and thumped against the wall to lean his back there, his pale green eyes disbelieving. The waves of joy and pride rolling over her from the other Jedi nearly made her smile, but Belana did not keep it at that. Pushing some more she nudged at his mental barriers again, and her heart leapt higher when they finally gave way. The Sith hung his head in defeat and opened himself wide in surrender. Jen sensed her fellow masters slip into his mind, rooting around like womp rats, searching, while the Knights and apprentices calmly held him in their grasp, allowing him no quarter. He whimpered a bit, then sank to the floor, exhausted. After a while Belana walked over to him, smiling in satisfaction.

"Now we are getting somewhere. Very good. You may rest for now. But be prepared to answer our questions later tonight."

The Sith Lord nodded slowly, but did not answer. 

"You have a pretty name, Roj Kell," she added, watching his forehead crease into an angry frown. "Give him some water," the Jedi Master ordered finally and turned to leave.

Someone drew his head back. A cup was set to his lips and when he could feel the cool liquid running down his throat Kell closed his eyes in indignation. He was no animal! Jerking his head away he spat the water at the apprentice who was still bent over him.

"Go away," Kell hissed viciously.

Tarla stared at him: "Still defiant, are we? I am sure that the masters will teach you some respect."

"I doubt that," he whispered, but she only laughed.

He was eyeing the small assembly warily, watching them watch him. The satisfied smiles on their faces prompted a furious snarl on his part and he prepared to attack them again, but a warning glance form one of the Jedi Knights he had first encountered on Dantooine stopped him immediately. The man was grinning at him openly, making Kell want to smash his face. But then, calming down once more, he reminded himself that this had been part of the game and nothing to regret. He could sense the alien presences filling his head, could feel their curiosity and wonder easily. Making no attempt to disturb them at all he kept his gaze inward, watching their progress from behind hidden walls. It had taken quite some time and effort to prepare his defenses anew, to create this fantasy world for his expected visitors along a corridor leading into nothingness. Keeping them from venturing further and discovering the deception would be easy for as long as he could supply them with whatever they wanted to see or feel. And fortunately what they desired was foremost on their minds: information on the Sith, on battle plans and even on himself. Not that he would give them the latter. At least not all of it, not yet.

They would walk right into the traps he had set for their troops, never realizing that he was leading them astray, too secure in the knowledge that they had managed to break him to even care. And additionally, the satisfaction over having defeated him would add to their haughtiness, making them even more reckless. It was, he thought, quite a brilliant plan, and up until now he had managed to retain control over the events, even though there had been some minor problems. One of them would return with the battle-master. That he was sure of. Kha Door would make trouble and when he did... Ah, better to leave that thought for later, when he needed something to feed his anger with. For now though he had to appear suitably tame and beaten. He did not look up when the Jedi Knight walked over to him leisuredly. Cupping Kell's chin in his hand roughly the man forced him to look up at him. 

"I know Master Jen said to leave you alone, but there is something on my mind that needs an immediate answer."

"Then ask," he said softly.

"Why the Sith? Why did you choose that path?"

Roj Kell started to smile slowly, but the Jedi would have none of it: "You are playing games again. I asked you an honest question and now I want an answer."

"Observant. I like that. But you do not see nearly enough."

"The question?"

"Two days back I already answered that question, Jedi. Are you blind and deaf as well?"

"I am neither. But what is it? The power? We did defeat you, you know?"

"Maybe you are not as smart as I thought. And you are impatient." Kell snorted contemptuously. "Neither is a good trait for a Jedi, or a Sith, for that matter."

"You seem to think very little of your brethren."

This time Roj Kell really did smile: "I do not believe that my opinion of the Sith is any worse than yours."

Squeezing her eyes shut Belana tried to hold back tears of relief. She had done it! She had succeeded! It was incredible, and the warmth filling her whole being was reward enough for the pains and aches this ordeal had cost her so far. It had been worth it, all of it. Tonight they could question him in earnest and then she would be rid of him. And it was about time too. She was frightened by the emotions his presence created within her, the triumph she felt over their victory and the slight edge of cruelty lingering in the back of her mind. No, better to be done with it. And yet... Rising slowly Belana walked over to the window to look over at the mountains. There were always surprises and wonders to be found out there, but some she would rather not know. What had he meant when he had claimed to know everything about life? And why could she not shed the suspicious feeling that he was still in control of his enemies? Rubbing her cheeks tiredly she paused when she met her own, tired gaze in the window. For a second she wondered if he was as worn as she looked, but somehow she dounted that. 

"Belana!"

Turning around she gave Refka a blank look. The older Jedi was peeking through the door, a smile on her lips: "A call for you."

"What? Who is it?"

"Can't you guess?"

Walking into the Council Chamber she could see the concern on his face plainly as he listened intently to the Council's report on the recent events. But once Belana strode into the transmission field his features softened considerably.

"I told you that you should have killed him, Master Jen," Kha Door admonished her gently.

"Nevertheless we were successful. How about yourself?"

"We are doing well." His smile faded a bit and Belana swallowed hard when she felt an awkward silence settle between them. "Anyway," he began anew, avoiding her gaze deliberately, "I suggest that you relay whatever information you gain from him directly to us so we can respond immediately. We have to keep up the pressure now."

"Of course. We have the greatest faith in our abilities, Kha Door," Master Jeldo intoned gravely.

"Thank you. I will not keep you then. Master Jen?"

"May the Force be with you, Kha Door."

"And with you."

Belana stood staring at the spot where he had vanished for some time before Refka touched her shoulder gently and led her away. The rest of the day was spent with Tarla and some meditation, but when evening came Belana found that she could not sleep at all. She was totally confused about a great many things, including her own feelings and goals. It had rankled quite a bit that Kha Door had only seen the danger and not her accomplishment with the Sith. He had critisized her again, as if he craved nothing more than to see the prisoner dead. Why did he hate him so? Had he sensed Belana's weird feelings for the Sith maybe? She smiled at that. Jealousy was not something she would have expected from a hardened battle-leader. And yet he was just a human being like herself. Rising from her bed again she wrapped her robe around herself, tied the sash neatly around her waist and put a cloak over her shoulders. She walked slowly, savoring the silence and peace of the quiet hallways and the moonlight shining through the windows, wrapping everything in matted silver. When the windows grew less the Jedi Master quickened her pace, anxious to reach her destination. The guards gave her a somewhat curious look, but did not question her presence this late at night. Belana nodded at them curtly before entering the cell as quietly as she could.

He was lying on his side, his head pillowed on his bound hands, eyes closed in sleep. His long hair glistened in the dim light like polished obsidian and for a heart-beat Belana wished that she had the courage to just walk over and touch him. He chose that moment to open his eyes, their pale green orbs reminding her a bit of the sea shore as they caught the light permeating the room. They looked at each other, both keeping silent, assessing one another's weaknesses and strengths curiously, and both tried to betray nothing in return. Leaning her back against the wall Belana folded her arms in front of her chest and tried to look as distant as she could. A quick smile appeared on his lips and was gone again. When he sat up she could barely prevent her mouth from dropping open in astonishment at his economic movements that were not unlike the fluid grace of a predator. Why don't you say something? she pleaded quietly. Because there is nothing to say, he answered, his voice sending a jolt down her spine when it rang suddenly through the inside of her head. Belana gasped in shock, then sank down to the floor, her legs suddenly too weak to support her. He had not stirred from his own seat, just sat there, watching her, waiting.

"What is the secret?" she asked finally, once she had managed to gather her wits again.

"What secret?" 

She closed her eyes before answering, trying to fight the dizzy spell ensnaring her mind. But she was certain that he knew what she meant.

"Is it a trick?"

"No trick, Belana."

Her eyes snapped open in disbelieving astonishment: "How dare you?" she snapped, truly angry. He merely shrugged, but did not reply. Rising slowly she walked closer to him, a frown on her forehead. Why did she feel so strange around him? 

"Master Refka questioned you?" He nodded. "Did she find anything useful?"

He smiled: "Actually she wants me to tell her everything about the Sith I know, including history."

"And, do you know so much?" she could not keep herself from teasing him.

"Oh yes."

They were so close now that she could have reached out and touched his face easily. But Belana was no fool. 

"May I?" she asked instead, trying to regain some measure of control in this encounter. 

Nodding slowly he leaned back and closed his eyes, clearly waiting for her to take the initiative. The Jedi Master knew that it was dangerous to enter his mind with noone there to prevent him from attacking her if he chose to, but in a way it was exactly that danger that had spawned her reckless demand in the first place. Opening herself to the Force she skirted around his defenses at first, examining the where and how of the broken barriers. They were, she found, quite intricate, undoubtedly the result of long years of training. When she slipped deeper into his thoughts she could sense her body grow cold in anticipation. In his breaking she had been nothing more but the tool, too exhausted after their battle to harvest the fruits of her effort. But now she let herself fall into the depths of his mind like a raptor riding the thermal currents. He was dancing with her, following her every move, but always held back in a respectful distance, a shadow tracking her in silence. 

At first Belana was slightly uncomfortable with that, but then she felt herself overcome by mischief, and sought to challenge him in an ever faster race to his most sacred places and thoughts. She could feel his growing anger, but he kept himself in check magnificently. He was, she found a creature of cold reason, whose outbursts were as calculated as any other move he made. Beware. The concerned words of Master Jeldo echoed throughout her head, startling her. Withdrawing immediately Belana threw herself back, to get out of his reach. Panting slightly she half lay on the floor, propped up on her elbows, watching him. 

Roj Kell opened his eyes again, the ghost of a smile on his lips. The Jedi Master studied him suspiciously before she sat up and shook herself out of her trance. 

"That was...interesting," she conceded at last.

"Was it?"

"Yes."

"I am happy you were so - satisfied - with the experience," the Sith purred slowly, his voice dripping with sarcasm, making Belana blush. 

"I should be going," she mumbled and rose clumsily on shaking legs.

"Good night, Belana."

She gave him an odd look. "I do not recall myself giving you permission to call me by my first name," she told him coldly.

"Neither did you ask for permission to violate my privacy in the first place, Jedi," he hissed, his icy tone slashing her heart open cruelly. Taking a step back Belana swallowed hard, her stomach clenching in dread. Here she was, thinking that they had shared something special when in reality she had raped and broken him without mercy just a few hours back. It was only natural that he should react so hostile toward her, and his calling her by her given name gave him back some of his power. But they had started out so well, hadn't they? Up until the point where she had insisted on her dominant position. She wanted to kick herself for her stupidity. After all she wanted to gain his trust, not put him off. 

"I am sorry," she said finally and the look of surprise in his eyes told her that she had done the right thing by admitting to her error.

"You are a strange Jedi," he told her, shaking his head.

"And you are a strange Sith. Good night, Roj Kell."

Without waiting for a reply she hurried out of the room, nearly breaking into a run once she was past the guards and around the nearest corner. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her mind spun with joy and triumph. Never before had she felt something like this, a mixture of danger and challenge, of understanding and pain. But she would have to be very careful now, that she knew instinctively. If she gave him just one advantage he would turn on her.

Three days passed and Roj Kell was playing along with his enemies nicely, savoring the peace they granted him whenever they were finished with questioning him. He was careful though not to appear too submissive. After all, he did not want them to believe that their victory had been too easy. Undoubtedly they were giving what information he had on impending battles over to their battle-leaders to ensure a swift response to the threats. 

And he could see in the smug expressions on their faces that their troops were making progress. But that would not last. 

Belana Jen came down to visit almost every day and he enjoyed their half secret meetings immensely, especially the way she responded to him. She seemed unsure whether to hate or admire him and Roj Kell was feeding both feelings dilligently to keep her off track. It was a different kind of seduction than he had ever tried before, but it seemed to work just as well. He knew that she was entranced by his voice and therefore he was careful not to give her too much of what she was craving. And the results spoke for themselves. The Jedi Master was growing bolder in her approach, trusting him in a guarded sort of way, and she was less afraid to show her attraction to him. In fact, she was teasing him with it repeatedly.

"Are we comfortable today?" she would ask, just as she did right now, a broad smile shining on her face.

"Well enough."

"There have been some new skirmishes."

"Hopefully we did manage to beat you this time."

"I am afraid not."

"A shame."

"But it is your own fault, my lord."

"Ah, how very true."

Their banter went on for some time, but Roj Kell grew tired of the meaningless exchange even faster. Rising from his seat he took to pacing the small expanse of the room restlessly, weary of the confined quarters and the boredom of his captivity. Belana was watching him guardedly, clearly taken aback by this new attitude. He could sense her confusion and her uncertainty. She must be asking herself if she had done something wrong, or if there was anything that she could do to turn things back to normal again.

"Please, take a seat," she said finally, a hint of disapproval in her tone. 

Walking over to his former place he leaned against the wall, opting for a compromise. He could see the disappointment plainly on her gentle features as she looked up at him. 

"Don't treat me like a pet, Master Jen," he whispered at last and dropped down on his haunches elegantly, his face too close to hers for comfort. His easy posture frightened her, and he had intended it so, as a reminder of who and what he was. They were no friends and most certainly nothing more. Even though she might very much wish for it.

"You are no pet, Roj Kell, you are a prisoner, no more," she shot back angrily, obviously trying to hurt him by reminding him of his hopeless situation.

"You are too kind, my dear. Credit me with some sense, will you? And maybe you should try to be a bit more realistic too."

"What do you mean?" Her voice was a low hiss, her dark eyes angry slits. 

"I know what game you are playing, Belana. And I will not let you continue to humiliate me further."

"As if you had a choice!"

"You might be surprised."

She stared at him, gape-mouthed. Oh, how he enjoyed toying with her emotions like that. And she fell for his traps each and every time.

"Why I am putting up with you at all is beyond me," she said at last.

"I know why, but I won't tell, don't worry."

That brought her out of her reserve and he barely had time to prepare for her attack before her mind crashed into his in a furious onslaught fueled by sheer anger and embarrassment. Roj Kell refrained from defending himself, but kept a tight watch over her as she buried deeper into his thoughts, trying to hurt him more. As if she could. The dance they had begun three days back had turned into a game of hide and seek. Evading her searching mind gracefully time after time Kell retreated ever so slightly before he mounted a counter-strike. He began assaulting her with memories of times long past, creating a storm of darkness and fear, a most effective shield against an all too curious intruder. Her pained cry rang sweet in his ears as she stumbled back, ceasing her attack instantly. Their eyes locked in a brief struggle that saw Roj Kell as victor. Just as he had known from the beginning.

Belana felt her resolve melt away and saw her confidence reduced to helpless tears. She could still smell the stench of the battle-field, hot blood and gore, sweat and metall, all mixed together and driving her insane. But worse was the sight of slaughtered soldiers under a cold, grey sky, with acid rain drizzling down to fill her eyes. What scared her most though was the man standing tall amidst his dead enemies, black hair dancing wildly in the harsh wind blowing across this site of destruction. He was looking straight at her, his pale green eyes shining with blood-lust and a mocking smile lay on his lips like a whisper of doom. Black armor covered most of his body and the archaic robes he wore underneath told their own, ancient story. Belana could feel the darkness reach out for her, caressing her very soul. That was when she broke the link, totally convinced that one moment longer inside his head would kill her. Gasping in shock she closed her eyes for a second before she dared to meet his cold gaze. 

Just then the door burst open and a wave of rage enveloped her in its hot embrace. Whirling around Belana had barely enough time to recongnize Kha Door before he was past her, closing with the Sith in an instant. The following struggle was very brief and the sickening sound of breaking bone ended it just as quickly as it had begun. The battle-master held his left arm tightly, trying to staunch the bleeding where the fracture had broken his skin. Belana could only stare at him in complete astonishment. 

"Where did you come from?" she asked at last.

"I knew it!" he growled through gritted teeth. "I knew that you would use her!"

"And what do you care?" Roj Kell answered coldly.

Shaking her head the Jedi Master could not believe how easily she had just been dismissed by the two men. They were facing each other, one full of anger and hurt pride, the other completely unfazed by the attack. Kell had broken his bonds easily, she noticed, and the armor covering his forearms was glistening with Kha Door's blood. The younger man was staring murder at the Sith and Belana was only dimly aware of the guards finally getting into gear outside. But what could they do except trying to kill Roj Kell? When they stormed into the small room Kha Door finally managed to overcome his initial shock.

"What I care? You knew that your plan would not work out!" he hissed, stepping aside slowly to let the guards pass.

"Really," the Sith answered coldly, eyeing the soldiers suspiciously. 

"Kha Door!" Belana cut in, taking a step toward them. 

He turned his head to look at her: "What?"

"Why did you come back so early?"

"It was a trap," he wheezed, obviously fighting against the pain. "The first two battles were bait, nothing more, to keep us interested and to spur us on. But the next one... He knew. He came here on purpose."

"How do you know?"

"Ask him."

Frowning at Roj Kell the Jedi Master nodded slowly. "Summon the Council. I want this matter resolved now."

The Sith gave her a questioning glance that she chose to ignore. He wanted to play? He could have that, no problem. Propping her hands on her hips she nodded at the guards, daring Kell to fight them. To her surprise he did not even try to fend them off. Instead his eyes were locked on Kha Door and the battle-master returned his gaze with a heated glare of his own. 

"You need someone to look after that fracture," Belana told Kha Door as quietly as she could. 

"Afterward you will join us and the Council. You," she continued, jutting her chin out at Roj Kell: "I think you owe us an explanation."

"I owe you nothing," he replied softly, his smile enraging her even more. 

"Is that so. We shall see."

TBC


	4. Betrayed

Roj Kell watched her turn away again, her anger most entertaining to see. But not nearly as refreshing as the hatred he could feel from Kha Door. He had known that something like this would happen, but the man was smarter than he looked. And even more foolish than expected. Glaring at the Sith from underneath dark brows the battle-master let himself be led away. Once he was gone Roj Kell concentrated on the guards again. This time they would not be so gentle, that he was certain of. For a moment he asked himself if they even realized what he was doing with them. If they saw the danger lurking over their precious order like a black storm of darkness. Or if they chose to remain ignorant. Belana Jen had seen the truth, but would she act on it? He was almost sure of it. That woman was not one to stay idle in the face of an enemy assault. Even if she felt attracted to that enemy.

But before he could pursue that train of thought further one of the guards pumped a stun bolt into his chest, dropping him to the floor. Two others stepped around him to tie his hands on his back while a third stabbed into his mind viciously with all the strength he could muster.

He gasped in shock, suitably surprised, then squeezed his eyes shut as if in great pain. They fell for his deception all too easily, almost as if they were glad for his apparent weakness. 

It was astounding that these people had managed to defeat the Sith. Or as good as. But, on the other hand, knowing the Sith, their demise was not that surprising. Hauling him to his feet they started dragging him along, and he did grant them that small triumph gladly. After all, this way he did not have to walk on his own. 

The Council Chamber was already filling up when they arrived and most beings crowding into the hall gave him suspicious looks. The guards dropped him in the middle of the chamber, forcing him to his knees and Kell tried to appear as submissive as possible. But when he sensed Belana Jen's presence behind him, all outrage and indignation, he almost smiled. But only almost. This was serious business, after all. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her bow to the Council before she started her report.

"Kha Door claims that there is more behind this capture than we have anticipated."

"Does he have proof?"

"He did not report to you first?" Her bewildered tone made the Sith roll his eyes in disgust.

"No. Apparently he went right after you upon his arrival."

A short pause filled the chamber with a meaningful silence before she continued: "Very well. I would like to wait for the battle-master to join us before I continue—"

"Then maybe in the meantime you could tell us what you have found out on your own?"

Another pause: "I believe that his suspicions are justified."

"Why is that so?"

"This man," Belana gestured vaguely toward Roj Kell, "is someone who is led by reason, not emotion. It is highly plausible that he had this planned beforehand."

"But you broke him, did you not?"

"He is playing you false," Kha Door hissed as he strode into the crowded room, his left arm splintered and bandaged. "Don't you see? There is just one sort of person who would dare a stunt like this. He has let himself be captured deliberately to lead us into a trap."

"You two may be right. But how to confirm it?"

Roj Kell could feel Master Jen stir behind him, but he was far too busy keeping himself from attacking Kha Door to respond.

"We have tried everything short of physical torture," she said calmly, but the Sith could sense a hint of hesitation in her tone. He did not raise his head to see the Council's reaction, but their silence spoke volumes.

"There has to be another way. Torture is not something we can sanction easily."

"For Force's sake!" Kha Door snarled. "He is a Dark Lord!"

"What? What do you mean?" Jen asked suspiciously and Kell almost smiled. 

"He is neither mad nor suicidal, Master Jen. I too believe that he had this planned.

It would be just like them to try this now that they are on the verge of losing the war."

"Send a Dark Lord here on a suicide mission?"

"Why not?"

Roj Kell could feel their eyes on him, but kept his own gaze to the floor. So, his game was up, but there were always ways to work around such a setback. That was, if the Jedi were prepared to take some more risks with him. He could feel Master Jen step closer, could feel her curious interest and disbelief. 

"Are you what he claims you to be?" she asked quietly and for a split-second the Sith evaluated his options and their consequences. If he denied it they would become unpredictable in their response, whereas an admission might give him a slight edge, allowing him to play out their course of action easily. Looking up straight at the battle-master he kept his features impassive, giving nothing away, and he could see the wariness in the eyes of the Jedi, who was undoubtedly expecting an attack. 

"It is true," Roj Kell answered finally, suppressing a smile when he heard the sharp intake of breath from behind him.

"A Dark Lord here, that is..." one of the Councillors began viciously, but calmed down again. "Very well, this changes things considerably. Take him away. We have much to discuss."

Roj Kell found that dismissal quite unfortunate since he very much would have liked to hear what they had to say about him and their course of action. It might have been amusing. But as it was the guards were very quick to hustle him out again, Kha Door right on their heels. They walked in silence, an edge of violence lingering with them and heightening their awareness to an unexpected level. He could sense the Jedi's uneasiness and anger permeate the whole structure of the tower, tainting the purity of the Light with a dark shadow of despair and impotent fury. But most prominent was the presence of the battle-leader, shining like a beacon of outrage. 

Once back in the Sith's prison one of the guards hunted around for the metal rings that could be used to fix a captive in place instead of leaving him the run of the admittedly very small room. Roj Kell watched him anxiously, only the slightest bit uneasy about this. He would hate to lose his mobility yet again. Kha Door was keeping a sharp eye on him though, and the Sith did not want to risk a fight right now. Too much was at stake and he would have to wait until matters were clear once more before he could act. They pushed him against the far wall, bound his wrists together and tied them to one of the rings above his head. The battle-leader nodded to the guards then and three of them withdrew to stand guard outside while the rest took up a position next to the door, where they could keep a good watch over the prisoner.

"What was that supposed to be back there?" Kell hissed, his face fixed in a furious snarl as Kha Door checked on his bonds again to see if they would really hold him. The man gave him a cold smile as he replied just as softly:

"They have not managed to break you, but I will succeed."

"You are a fool, Kha Door."

"Not at all. What I have found here is so much more rewarding than—"

"I know the Jedi, so spare me," Kell snapped. "If you choose to fight me you will lose, Kha Door. You are nothing without me. You cannot stand against the Dark Side and you most certainly cannot stand against me."

Blinking his eyes once Kha Door's expression turned almost immediately from fearfulto defiant.

"We shall see. Master," he whispered, for Kell's ears only, and turned around to leave.

As the door slammed shut, sealing the Sith Lord in his prison along with the three guards, he closed his eyes with an angry hiss, his mind aflame with indignation and sweet thoughts of vengeance. Almost thirty years of hard work for nothing. It was incredible to be reduced to starting from scrap again so close to reaching his goal. The battle-master's successes had all been due to the Sith Lord's knowledge and constant supply of vital information, and even though Kha Door was an adept warrior he was still his master's creation. A flawed one, as it turned out. Maybe it had been a mistake to let him infiltrate the Jedi at such an early age, his training completed in far less time than was customary. But he had been so eager and willing to learn, soaking up Roj Kell's lessons with such a greedy hunger, that the Sith had been quite confident in his student. Yet he had never trusted him. After all, Roj Kell was no fool either.

Still, Kha Door would pay for this betrayal, that was for sure. Suddenly a smile blossomed on Kell's lips and a low chuckle rang throughout the darkened cell, startling the guards. He ignored their suspicious looks, the smile turning into a wide grin. It had been too long that he had been challenged like this, far too long. So, Kha Door thought that he could defeat him? He could certainly try. Of course, the man did have the advantages on his side. Here, amidst his allies, he was relatively safe from Roj Kell's wrath, and even if they should manage to break the Sith Lord and even if Kell revealed the man's identity the Jedi would still spare the battle-master's life, after he had fought so hard on their behalf and had proven that he had forsaken the Dark Side completely. An advantage that could only be of use to him if Roj Kell surrendered to the Jedi's efforts. He snorted softly. A Dark Lord indeed. It was true what he had told Belana Jen. He had neither rank nor title. And yet there was noone alive who could match his skill and knowledge. Noone. 

Belana's head whipped around as the battle-master rejoined the Council, a thoughtful expression on his face. But there was no time to ponder his mood.

"Master Jen, how to proceed?" Jeldo asked.

"I am not certain. We should not grant him any rest, but I am sure that he is anticipating this move. He will fight us again in any case."

Master Refka gave her an uneasy glance: "I have just thought about his behavior over the past days and I must say that in the light of this new information we should not be surprised. It is almost as if he has been toying with us, anticipating our actions before we have even made the decision ourselves. Can't you feel it? He is putting us all on edge."

"He is a sly one. Can you search the database for me? The more we can find out about him the better. Maybe we can find a clue as to how to get him."

"With all due respect, Master Jen," Kha Door put in quietly. "He will not fight us. As you and Master Refka have already stated, he will try to surprise us yet again."

"Then what would you suggest?" she asked the Jedi Knight quietly.

"Let him wait. Let him worry. Treat him with compassion and kindness. He will be so on edge after a while, always suspecting an attack, that we should have no problem breaking him when he least expects it."

"Spoken with the wisdom of a true battle-leader, Kha Door."

"I am just doing my job," he answered, bowing to her with an ironic smile on his lips.

She smiled back, once again feeling that strange warmth filling her very soul. But Master Jeldo's next words doused that fire with the icy voice of reason:

"Master Jen. I believe that you have done enough in this matter. Maybe Kha Door should take over from here on. After all he is the one who can benefit most from the Sith's knowledge."

Catching her breath Belana gave the Master a surprised look, then nodded slowly:

"Of course. I agree."

"And this will give you more time to spend on training with your new apprentice. She is quite promising, I hear," he added gently.

Belana could not answer. Smiling weakly at Kha Door she excused herself, too tired and confused to talk to anyone right now. It was unfair that the battle-master should continue her task. After all it had been her who had captured and broken the Sith. Shaking her head ruefully she corrected herself. Not broken. He had been toying with her, nothing more. Admitting to that was painful enough, but having to admit it in front of Kha Door hurt even more. She did not want to lose his respect, but she knew that Kell would stand between them for as long as he was alive. He had enchanted her, in a way, and Belana had to free herself of that spell first, before she could start anew. So much had been lost, not only the trust of her friends, but also some barriers that had defined what she was. A Jedi Master. But she was no longer certain of her path. 

Maybe Kha Door was right and she should have been harder on the Sith from the beginning, but without compassion she was no different than his kind. Well, not much at least. And the battle-master had proven that he did not only think like a warrior with his proposition too. He could be just as sly as Roj Kell, but Belana doubted strongly that he could surprise the Sith in any way. What was worse though was that she did not want to give Kell up either. She wanted to be close to him, wanted to feel the danger he presented and wanted to test her strength against his. Even if she had failed the last time. It was disturbing how easily he had managed to bring her usually pretty tranquil emotions into turmoil. Still, once a threat was identified fighting it became easier. Belana was certain that she could control her feelings if she wanted to. And that she would have to, for the time being.

It was the same evening. They were facing each other, both poised for attack, but Roj Kell was well aware of the fact that his apprentice had him at a disadvantage. With one move he could blow his precious plans apart without suffering the consequences. And the only thing he had to do was kill his master. But that he could not, as he had proven already. Such were the mysteries of the Light Side and any Sith foolish enough to get himself caught in its glowing web was better off with ending his life instead of succumbing to this bland existence. There was no passion here, no true power. Kha Door might be a fierce opponent on a battle field, but he had lost his edge. And he knew it. 

"Why?" Roj Kell asked finally. "It would have been so simple. And we could finally have managed to unite the Sith in a common goal."

"You should have seen them, Master. They are still bickering and it was hard enough not to overrun them on the first go. There is no spirit left there."

"Really. Then why did you not finish it? Why did you not kill me when you knew from the beginning that you would betray the plan?"

"Too much of a risk. I know you. You do not leave loose ends behind."

"And what makes you think that keeping me alive could save your hide?"

Kha Door shrugged easily: "Maybe it won't. But I do know that breaking you will open a treasure trove of knowledge that will allow us to defeat the Dark Side once and for all."

"You cannot defeat the Dark Side, Kha Door. As long as there are feelings and emotions the Dark Side will exist within every one of us."

"You are still lecturing me?"

"I have no choice. You are still ignorant, it would seem."

"What about you? You have no emotions to speak of-"

"Ah, untrue. I merely am in control of my feelings. And I control them in others."

"But you use the Dark Side. Which is based on emotion."

"So?"

"How do you do it?"

Smiling at his apprentice Roj Kell shook his head gravely: "You would not understand anymore."

"No? I am still a Sith."

"I doubt that."

"Then I will prove it to you."

"And admit to your friends what you are?"

"They will not punish me for it."

"Such faith in the Jedi... Astounding. You are what you are, Kha Door. And you are no Sith."

"And no Jedi either, according to you."

"You are a fool, that is what you are. Make up your mind and find your way. Then we will talk again."

Watching the younger man leave Roj Kell evaluated the possibilities. If Kha Door told his superiors of his little secret they would most probably forgive him, but to prevent any more harm from happening they would be wise to execute his master immediately. And should he choose to play this deception to an end he would try to gain Kell's knowledge first before revealing himself. Either way, the outcome would be the same. A pity. Heaving a deep sigh the Sith closed his eyes and let his mind fall into a deep meditation, trying to catch a glimpse of the future. There were a few elements to take into account, such as Master Jen, and undoubtedly Kha Door had thought about that too. He could be shrewd, if he wanted to. But would he be willing to take the risks involved? That was the question and fortunately the one whose answer Roj Kell knew perfectly well. 

Blinking into the bright sunlight the next morning Belana groaned softly. She had spent half the night searching through the various databases, but she had found nothing on a human named Roj Kell. No Jedi had ever borne that name. Perhaps he had changed it when joining the Sith or else he had never been a Jedi Knight, but that was something she could not quite believe. He knew the Jedi far too well for that. What was left then? She was not certain if she would be permitted to talk to him again. Maybe Kha Door could find out something.

"Master Jen?" Tarla poked her head through the half open door timidly.

"Come in." Turning around in her chair Belana gave her apprentice a tired smile. "Have you slept well?"

"Better than you, by the look of it," the girl answered with a grin, but almost immediately her hand flew up to cover her mouth in shame.

"It is alright, Tarla," the Jedi Master soothed her. "I want us to be friends. And friends don't mind a quick tongue sometimes."

"Thank you, Master."

"All right. Today we are going to practise combat skills. After all, we are still at war."

Tarla must have noticed the distant look in her eyes, for she did not reply at first.

"Master Jen? I just wanted to tell you that I trust you. Despite what people say."

"Whatever they say, Tarla, always listen to your heart first."

"Yes, Master Jen."

"Good. Now, let us get on with it."

They spent hours going through the exercises and in the end both were fairly exhausted. But Belana had not been able to shed her restlessness. She walked toward her quarters deep in thought, when she felt Kha door's presence. Looking up she saw him hover next to her door, an anxious look on his face. She noticed that his arm had healed completely, the splint and bandages gone. Smiling at him she waved him inside. He followed her in silence and took the offered seat almost reluctantly. Belana studied him quietly, trying to find out what was on his mind. It must be something important, that she could see easily. Finally she could not stand it any longer. Leaning toward him she tried to catch his attention. When he raised his head she flinched at the pained look in his eye.

"Kha Door, you came here for a reason, I could imagine," she began softly.

A hint of doubt flashed across his face, and Belana could virtually see how he was gathering all of his courage to answer.

"There is indeed something. Master Jen-"

"Please, call me Belana."

"Thank you." His eyes lit up with a sudden, hopeful fire that melted her heart away and made her smile warmly. Whatever is was he wanted to tell her, she would not make this any harder for him. "Belana, I wanted to talk to you about Roj Kell."

Well, there was something she had not expected. "Roj Kell? What about him?"

"I am not sure what you thought you were doing with him, but—"

"Thought I was doing with him? What do you mean?"

"I know him. That was why I was so concerned. I even warned him not to touch you while I was gone, but I should have known that he would not heed my words."

"You warned him? Wait. You said you know him... How? How is that possible?" Belana forced her tense muscles to relax again, but her heart was not so easily calmed. "How?" She asked again, fearing the truth.

"I—" Closing his eyes in dismay he heaved a deep sigh. Then he turned his gaze toward the window, where the night had already blotted out everything with a cloak of darkness. "He is my master," Kha Door breathed finally, and the hope burning in his eyes turned into open yearning.

"Your—" At first Belana did not understand. Maybe she did not want to. But as the seconds went by and the silence grew longer the full import of what he had just told her hit home with mind-shattering force. "You are a Sith? That is impossible!"

"Not impossible." Shaking his head sadly, he rose and began pacing in front of her like a caged animal. Belana watched him numbly, only dimly aware of how graceful he moved. It was impossible, no matter what he claimed. Kha Door was the model picture of a Jedi Knight! And yet, the more she thought about it the clearer she saw the parallels between him and Roj Kell. The same grace, the same ruthlessness, the same intense presence in the Force.

"I don't believe you," she stated finally, wishing that he would say that it had been nothing but a joke. Or something. Not the truth. "You are not like him. You fought the Sith for years!"

"He instructed me, he gave me the targets and advised me on the tactics. He wanted to weaken them."

"What?"

"He thinks that he can unite them and make them a more efficient force. That is why he let you capture him."

"I do not understand..."

"Think about it. The Sith are weakened and one more victory by the Jedi would convince them that they really have to start and work together instead of ripping each others' throat out."

"He risked his life for that?"

"No. The plan was for me to take him with me to the front where he could have slipped away easily. But I—"

"You betrayed him."

"Yes."

For a long moment they just stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Belana shook her head in disbelief. It seemed logical, somehow, and it explained much. Still, why had he been playing with her that way? Had he not trusted his apprentice? Maybe. And perhaps there had been something else behind it.

"Belana, please. I can see what you are thinking. He is not like that. He is using you, nothing more."

"How do you know?" she whispered, her voice choked with tears.

"I simply do."

"I loved you, do you know that?"

"I wished for it."

"And it was true. But why? Why does it have to be like this? I do not know what to believe anymore. I cannot even trust my own heart."

"What does it tell you?" Kha Door asked quietly, his dark eyes alert and expectant.

"That he was right not to trust you. And that I cannot trust you either."

"Belana—"

"No. You should have told me beforehand. If you really had cared you would never have allowed him to play his games. Why are you such a coward, Kha Door?"

"I am not—"

"You are. It is ironic, in a way, don't you think? The best of the best among the Jedi and it turns out that he is a Sith! Ridiculous."

"Belana."

"Go. Please."

He flinched at her soft words, hurt more than if she had been shouting. But Belana knew that his pain could not be half as great as hers. He had deceived her deliberately for reasons that seemed so insignificant to her that the mere suggestion of his having feelings for her turned into a farce. Why could he not just have been honest? Lowering his head dejectedly Kha Door nodded once, then turned away to leave. He walked very slowly, as if he was hoping that she might call him back. She would not, Belana resolved, even though she could feel her heart tear apart inside her chest. When the door closed behind him the tears came unbidden. And she let them flow, grateful for some measure of release. She had been such a fool. In hindsight it all seemed so damn obvious, didn't it? And in hindsight she could see that she had gone about this completely wrong. 

If she had followed her heart none of this would have happened. She would have killed Roj Kell instead of taking him here. And he never would have had a chance to poison her soul. But on the other hand Belana could not deny that she was as guilty as he was. He had always shown her a way out and each time she had accepted that escape gladly instead of taking up the challenge. How disappointed he must have been. No. This was foolishness. She was not here to please him, after all. Nevertheless Belana thought that it would have been a glorious death to fall in a battle against him, mind and spirit becoming one in an awe inspiring fusion of pure power, dark and light. Perhaps she would even have overcome him in the end. 

Closing her eyes she recalled the touch of his body against hers, and shivered with the memory of the look in his pale eyes after he had released her again. So full of haughty pride, so much in control of those around him. Belana could almost feel the darkness reach out to her again then, wrapping her in whispered words of power, crawling up her skin, pricking her flesh with tiny claws of fear and despair. 

Her eyes flew open suddenly when she realized that the feeling was real. The whole room seemed to be humming with it. Gasping in shock she rose abruptly and shook her head in a vain effort to stop the blood from pounding in her ears. Something was happening. And it was nothing good.

He had been dozing quietly when Kha Door had stormed into the room, his fury searing the walls with the cold fire of outrage. Roj Kell looked straight at the battle-master and knew immediately what had happened. A tiny smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth when the enraged apprentice activated his lightsaber, his face fixed in a primal snarl. The agony he felt from Kha Door was most exquisite, and it helped him to steel himself when the younger Sith's purple blade started caressing his ribcage, burning away the cloth and blistering the skin revealed underneath painfully. Roj Kell let out a low hiss and closed his eyes. The lightsaber slashed at the bonds holding him and when they suddenly gave way he dropped to his knees, almost doubling over at the pain from his wounds. Another slash raked across his back, making him scream this time. Gritting his teeth Kell sought the other's gaze and for a moment their eyes met ever so briefly, locked in a moment of understanding. And then the fight was on in earnest. 

He did not pay any heed to the fact that Kha Door was still stabbing and slashing at him, he was intent only on breaking the other's mind sufficiently enough to let him enjoy fully what the Sith Lord held in store for him. But Kha Door was beyond reason now. He was in a rage that allowed for no words and no logic. They fought some more until Kell managed to catch the blade in his bare hands. Creating a power feedback he let the handle explode in a shower of sparks that raked over Kha Door's arms and burned into his skin greedily. Roj Kell took a deep breath, savoring their pain for a long time, until he was near to passing out. Kha Door reacted immediately. He lunged at his master with a vicious snarl and locked his hands around his neck furiously, trying to suffocate him. As the older Sith's struggles grew less he let out a cry of triumph before he started dragging Kell out of the room. The corridor was littered with the dead bodies of the guards and their blood had been smeared messily across the walls with no regard to efficiency or discipline. 

Not that he would have expected anything like that from Kha Door. Letting himself be hauled along Roj Kell kept his mind calm, giving nothing away to his madly raging apprentice. He did not even want to think about how the Jedi would react to this outbreak, and chances were that Kha Door had never ever given a second thought on the consequences of his uncontrolled anger. And that was quite beautiful to behold too. To Kell it was like a dark storm spiralling around the two of them, a hurricane that slowly reached up to envelop everything, the whole structure, shrouding the tower in a blanket of darkness. He almost laughed at that. But only almost. Wheezing in pain the Sith tried to orientate himself again and realized instantly where they were heading: the Council Chamber. Oh yes, Kha Door did have a sense for drama, that was for certain. Not that it would be of much use to him in the end. He could feel the apprentice prepare for a last effort to hurl his master into the very silent, stately room before he closed the huge doors behind them. Lying on the marble floor, his burned skin longing for the cool touch of the stone tiles, Roj Kell was watching Kha Door intently. The younger man had fallen to his knees, panting with exhaustion and exhilaration, trying to catch his breath again.

"You are dead," he hissed and started crawling over to him.

"And you are pathetic," Roj Kell countered calmly. "What do you think to accomplish by killing me? She does not love you anymore and your Jedi friends will abandon you gladly."

"Talk! All you can do is talk! But no more of that, my lord. This is the end for you."

"Really." 

His eyes narrowing into slits of green ice Kell raised his head slowly, a predator ready to pounce. 

"You are overlooking one essential factor, Kha Door: I am your master. You are not mine."

Belana stormed into the Council Chamber and stopped short at the sight of gore and blood splattered all over the marble floor. It covered everything, even the windows were dripping with the ghastly liquids. At that moment she felt a red haze of fury drown out everything else. Three brisk steps brought her up to the Sith sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room in a meditative posture, his eyes closed, looking completely at ease. She had hoped to force him to crane his neck to look at her by looming over him so directly, but he did not even bother to raise his head. 

"No more," she said at last, her voice carrying enough heat to singe his ears. "You are more trouble than you are worth, Lord Kell. Five hours. By morning you are dead."

"Fair enough," he answered slowly, his voice barely a whisper, but it cut her soul open without mercy, standing her up straighter at its terribly beautiful silken sound. "Just one last thing, Master Jen."

"What?" she barked, trying to hide the shaking.

Roj Kell opened his eyes then to look up at her. Reacting immediately Belana ignited her lightsaber and let it rest against his throat. He did not even flinch. 

"You never realized that the one way to break me was the one you did not dare to tread. Now. Let me see the sun rise one last time. There is nothing else that I crave more."

She could feel her heart skip a beat. His words made her wish that she were standing on one of the balconies, watching the sun rise, with the cold morning air on her face, relishing the newborn day. She could feel the light in his voice, could almost hear the lively hum of the tower in its deeper undertones. Closing her eyes for a moment Belana finally nodded in defeat. She could not deny him this last wish, not if she did not want to lose her mind too. 

Roj Kell did not even feel the cold air on his bare skin as he was led into the great yard at the foot of the Jedi Temple. His eyes took in his surroundings in one cursory glance, determining the position of his guards in relation to any possible routes of escape. But the Jedi were no fools. He had shown them clearly enough that they had to take the greatest care with him. Belana was standing at his side, clearly annoyed, but also beaten. They were surrounded by a whole contingent of guards, all watching him. His hands bound in front of him Kell raised his head proudly as the first rays of sunlight began tracing the horizon, rivers of yellow and orange flowing into the grey morning sky like molten fire. At his side he could hear Belana gasp in awe, mirroring his own mood. It was a beautiful sight, one that never failed to take his breath away. But now there was only one thing missing. 

She was too surprised to fend him off when he drew her close, his hands wrapped around her wrists gently, but firm, his lips finding hers easily and his mind stabbing into her head with unstoppable force. Drowning out her weak protests with his kisses Kell refused to hold anything back, pushing aside her shields and defenses, ripping her apart inside out. She struggled against him for a moment, but he only held her closer and continued his assault with increasing ferocity until they were both out of breath. When he let her go at last she stared up at him, close to passing out, her dark eyes wide with disbelief and fear. He could see the unspoken questions screaming in the back of her mind, demanding an answer. But there would be time for that later. Still reveling in the feel and taste of her, all of her, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes slowly. 

The guards were as surprised and shocked as the Jedi Master and he would be damned if he gave any of them a chance to recover. Gathering the Dark Side around him he let its power engulf him whole, a hurricane raging around the calm center of his mind, begging for release. He held it for a moment longer, felt it race through his veins, felt his body jerk in an almost ecstatic reaction. When he opened his eyes again to the moans and cries of the injured and dying a cruel smile appeared on his lips. Belana Jen had dropped to her knees and was wiping at her mouth furiously. Kell bent forward to grab her left arm and hoist her up, then turned to drag her after him as he went in search for suitable transport. Already alarms had been sounded, but they would be too late. Far too late. 

Amidst the confusion stealing a ship was no problem and he steered it coolly out of reach of enemy fire before he let it jump into the safety of hyperspace. His hands let go of the controls instantly once the jump was done, wasting no more energy on a task successfully completed. Swiveling around in his chair Roj Kell's eyes fell on the woman huddled in the farthest corner of the cockpit, her face hidden behind a thick curtain of dark hair. She was avoiding his gaze deliberately, hugging herself tight, undoubtedly still hurting from his attack. Roj Kell had found that turning a Jedi as experienced as Belana Jen undoubtedly was always meant that he had to break their will first. He remembered that even his own master had been forced to join the Sith and serve the Dark Side both through brute force and subtle manipulation, although the latter had been a rather accidental move. And he sincerely hoped that this one would not prove too troublesome either. His last apprentice had turned out an almost complete failure, and the whole unfortunate affair still tore at his ego, wearing his patience awfully thin. But on the other hand the example of Kha Door had shown him one thing: he had to work harder on shielding his apprentices against the temptations of the Light. And the Jedi Master Belana Jen would be the perfect specimen in that experiment.

Rising abruptly Kell snapped out of his broodings, deciding to take some rest after all. When he brushed past Belana on his way to his cabin she flinched as his left leg touched her, a move that did not remain unnoticed by the Sith.

"Belana," he said, without looking down at her, his voice a gentle caress that brought tears to her eyes. "You should feel honored that I have chosen you for myself. I do not often take apprentices and those I do take always are something very special. Just as Kha Door was. But he failed me when he decided to serve the Light."

"What are you?" she whispered finally, her voice choked with quiet sobs.

"I am the heart of darkness, and you will learn to embrace me."


	5. Interlude Cease Fire

Interlude 1 - Cease Fire

At first she though that her eyes had played a trick on her, but as her head snapped back, sending her short black curls flying, her intense gaze fixed on the seated man's face as if she wanted to hold him there by sheer force of will. He did not seem to have noticed her, but that would change. Fast. She strode up to him coolly, her mind calm and composed even though she knew that she should be filled with blind rage. It was a small triumph over him, but a triumph nevertheless. Planting herself in front of her quarry, her hands propped on her hips, she waited for him to acknowledge her presence. When he finally raised his head she almost took a step back at the look in his pale green eyes. Ten years ago she would have been overjoyed to see him this broken, but now, in this place, it was the most frightening sight she had ever seen. 

"Do you remember me?" she bit out sharply and resorted to staring over his head. His hair was still the same raven black she remembered. But he had aged, oh, how much his eyes had aged. He did not answer for quite some time and Tarla huffed a sharp breath before she looked down again to see him frown.

"Tarla?" he asked at last and she shuddered at the sound of his soft voice, crawling up her back and sending a shiver up her spine. 

"The very same."

"You have grown. You are a Jedi Knight now?"

"Yes." The pride in her tone was unmistakable and prompted that all too ironic smile to appear on his lips only to vanish again in the matter of a heart-beat. "I never thought I would see you again," Tarla added, surprised at herself for her gentle tone.

"Yet you wished for it, did you not?"

She merely nodded and for a long moment their eyes met, but it hurt too much to look at him. There were too many memories...

"I swore that I would kill you," Tarla whispered, her right hand curling around the reassuring weight of her lightsaber's handle that was hidden underneath her long robe. "But I guess that I really have grown. There is no anger, but peace, Roj Kell. I do not hate you anymore."

"A pity."

"Is it? You killed my first master and ...." Her voice broke a bit. "What happened to her?"

"She died. Some time ago."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tarla asked the world in general, but there had been such sadness in his tone, such loss. She did not understand him and she was certain that she never would. 

Looking at the girl that had grown into a woman Roj Kell could not help but see Belana Jen in her stance and in her tone. And yet there was a great difference. Belana had always been skirting close to the Dark Side and when he had taken the Jedi Master as his apprentice those ten years ago he had known that she would not fight him for long. But this Jedi was different. She had been through a lot, that much he could see. Who hadn't, in these trying times? If she killed him now he would not care. There was nothing for him to lose anyway. 

"What happened?" Tarla's dark face had turned into a pretty frown and in that too she was not unlike Belana. But it also meant that she was just as vulnerable. 

"She died in defense of her master."

"No!" Taking a step back the young Jedi Knight shook her head in disbelief. "You utter, utter bastard! She never would have..." She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears, but to no avail. Rising slowly he reached out to brush a hand gently over her cheek. "Don't touch me." Her tone surprised him, a mixture of low hiss and growl with such an icy edge that he instinctively took a step back. Opening her eyes Tarla gave him a tight smile. "If you touch me again I will kill you. I promise."

"Be my guest," he told her wearily and dropped back down on his seat. 

The plaza was deserted at this late time of the day and dusk was already settling over the small town where nothing stirred anymore. People had grown wary of the night. He wondered why she had come here at all. Cocking his head to the right he listened to the wind blowing from the hills and he was almost sure that he could hear the distant thunder of battle. She must have noticed his mood for she too took to scanning the horizon. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

Their eyes met briefly before each looked away once more. Silence fell between them, as both tried to find a new course of action in this encounter. But Roj Kell bided his time. After all he had learned patience over the past thousand years. A lot of patience.

"Is it the Sith? They are gathering out there and my comrades will meet them at dawn."

"I could not help but notice that you are not with them."

"Neither are you with your troops," she countered calmly.

"They are not my troops, Tarla. They are hunting me."

The Jedi Knight barked an incredulous laugh. "What?"

"It is only too true."

"But- Why?"

Tarla folded her arms in front of her chest, shaking her head in disbelief. Roj Kell was looking at her calmly, as if they were not both surrounded by enemies. It was incredulous, but she had no problem believing him at all. His own apprentice had betrayed him and, regarding the man's general attitude that was no surprise either. He was more than just plain arrogant. The Sith Lord thought himself so high above others that his feet barely touched the ground. On the other hand, Tarla had to admit grudgingly, he had managed to keep the whole Jedi Temple on Coruscant on edge and at the brink of despair. Ten years ago the image of him had filled all her nightmares. But now that she was facing him for real again she found that none of her dreams had come even close to what she was feeling right at this very moment. The wind was playing through his hair roughly, sending single black strands writhing into the air like a nest of vipers striking at an invisible enemy. 

"Can't you guess?" he whispered, a smile raising the corners of his mouth ever so slighty. 

For a moment time seemed to stop and Tarla thought that her heart might burst with the tension. But it was not his voice that scared her so, but rather the pain and weariness lurking in the back of his nearly dead eyes. Whatever had happened, it had shaken him badly. And seeing him like this was quite shocking to someone who could still remember his cool gaze and had tried to imitate it often enough. 

When he spoke again his voice was no more than a sigh: "There is nothing worse than a survivor in the midst of doom." Rising abruptly he shot an angry glance at the North entrance of the town, then whirled around to leave the plaza.

"Where are you going?" Tarla shouted, unsure of whether to follow or stay behind.

"I am not going to wait for them to find me."

"Understandable. Then this is where we part, I guess." 

"Yes. Go back to your friends. Tell them what you saw."

"A deserted village with no tactical importance whatsoever?"

"Exactly." Turning away once more he looked over his shoulder a last time and the pain was back again in those pale eyes when he said: "She loved me, Tarla. And she was happy. In a sense. If you want to blame me for her death it is your right, of course, but you have to see all aspects before you decide whether to kill me for it."

"How-." How do you know she was happy, she had wanted to ask, but her mind had supplied another set of words that scared her. How do you know she loved you? Tarla doubted strongly that Roj Kell even remembered the meaning of the word love. Or happiness, for that matter. And then, very suddenly, it struck her that he must be leading an awfully lonely life, with no friends and allies, no home, always on the move. Perhaps he had really felt something for Belana Jen. Watching him walk away toward the night sent ambiguous feelings fluttering through her heart like frightened birds, ranging from relief to pride and even compassion. That man was the strangest creature she had ever met. And in the deepest corner of her heart Tarla wanted to meet him again and uncover his secrets. 

The storm had died down and the last remnants of its furious winds were still howling outside.

No rain had fallen to relieve the parched earth though and the dry heat was as unperpertubed as it had been around noon. Now, at midnight, the stars were tentatively peeking through the thick layer of clouds overhead, as if they were trying to see if all was clear and the peace restored. But Roj Kell knew that his enemies were still stalking him. He could feel them all around, hesitating to come closer, but the stench of fresh blood still clung to their nostrils and the heat of battle still flowed through their veins, making them one with the nightly predators. He had not stayed to watch the carnage this morning even though he had known how it would end. The Jedi had lost this fight and they had retreated once more. 

Morning had seen a fierce struggle that had lasted throughout the day and had ended only six hours ago, at dusk. How they had been able to muster enough strength to come after him was beyond the Sith. Whoever had ordered the hunt had to be either foolish or very confident. It was unwise to send soldiers as worn as these into a battle against a well-rested enemy in unknown territory. But his fellow Sith were not the only ones prowling the vicinity. He had felt Tarla's presence close by, full of a fierce determination that nearly managed to drown out her fear. She was well-trained, he had to grant her that, and she would have been a worthy opponent at any other time. But not just now. 

Settling back against the wall he closed his eyes with a small sigh. It had been four years since he had last fought the Sith. They had been hunting him ever since. Their hatred was deeply rooted and understandable, from a certain point of view. But Roj Kell had made survival his vigil and it was one he held up despite all odds, and one that had made him what he was today. Envy and fear welcomed him wherever he met his brethren and his mere presence sparked an anger that was most sweet to behold. As long as he could control it. 

The six years since the events on Coruscant had been spent with negotiations and proposals in yet another attempt to unite the power of the Sith into one. To no avail. They did not trust him anymore. They did not even trust themselves. And the only one who had had some measure of understanding had been his apprentice. Belana Jen had learned fast and he had found that she was actually quicker on the uptake than he had ever been. Her competence had been as enticing as her devoted affections and Roj Kell's memories of her were fond ones, but tinged with a profound sadness he had tried to shed over the past four years since her death. 

He would never again make a mistake like this. An apprentice could never be more than just that. Nothing more. When she had died he had not been able to take another student, too exhausted and too weary to go on. And even though he had not embraced death himself then he was ready to do so now, with all hope gone and his power failing. Belana had been the instrument in his slow defeat, her unfaltering love wearing him down ever so slowly, without him noticing it at first. It was true. She had learned his lessons well. Too well. And when he had found that he missed her presence dearly whenever she was not close, growing angry at himself for sending her on a mission or another task that kept her away from him, he had known that he had gone too far. He had loved her, despite what Tarla might believe. And that love had cost Belana her life.

"Come on, Juri," Tarla hissed at her companion when he was slowing down again. The Aqualish had been badly injured and his wounds were the reason for their having become seperated from the others. And Tarla too, was bone-weary from the fighting. A few cuts and bruises were all she had to show for her trouble and she was glad for having trained so hard to become so skilled at combat. Her focus had been flawed though, because she had expected Roj Kell to make his appearance on the battle-field at any moment, just to annoy her. When he had failed to materialize Tarla had been the slightest bit disappointed. He was no fighter, and perhaps she could even have defeated him in a one-on-one. But deep inside she knew that she would never gain an edge over him if she could not surprise him first. And that was very hard indeed. Right now though she had other worries to think about. There was a sunken in old farm-house she could just make out in the gloom, and it seemed their best chance to get some shelter for the night. "Juri, just a bit longer now. We are nearly home free." The lie burned in her own ears, but it got the other Jedi Knight moving.

They made it barely in time before a savage wind flattened them to the ground, leaving Juri moaning on his stomach. Biting her lower lip and narrowing her eyes against the biting storm Tarla saw that the broken walls gave nearly no protection against the elements. She drew her companion further into the structure, trying to shield him better. When suddenly the tiny hairs on the back of her neck raised in an ancient warning she felt her scalp tingle with dread. They were not alone here. Turning her head very slowly, her eyes seeking the other occupant of the room Tarla had a very bad feeling about this. But nothing could have prepared her for this. "You!" she hissed and dropped into a crouch, ready for an attack. The look he gave her was one of sheer contempt, making her realize in one instant that she was acting like a fool. Here they were, hunted and weakened, and she was acting like the aggressor. Tarla eased again and shrugged her shoulders before she dropped down to sit cross-legged on the hard ground.

"You are injured."

Tears sprang to her eyes at his tender words, and the full import of their desperate situation hit home with shattering force. She bit her lower lip hard and kept her eyes fixed on Juri's still form. His breathing was awfully flat and she could see the dusty ground darken with his blood. 

"Juri...," she whispered, the tears flowing freely now. "Don't leave me now."

"He is dying," Kell said, his tone slightly annoyed. "There is nothing you can do."

"How can you say that?" Tarla snarled, rounding on the Sith who had not stirred from his seat in the far corner.

"He is dying," he repeated, his voice turning icy cold. "Forget about him."

"You are too cruel!"

He did not answer and Tarla's fury turned into fear when she heard it too. Someone was stalking around their hiding place. They had found them! Her right hand curled around the handle of her lightsaber instinctively as she cocked her head to one side, listening. 

"They know we are here." Why could the man not just be silent? 

"Juri?" The Aqualish did not stir anymore. Tarla shot Roj Kell a hot glare. "What do you suggest then?"

"You have a lightsaber. I am certain that you know how to use it."

"You will not fight then?" Again there was only silence. "I should have know," Tarla growled, her voice choked with anger and betrayal. "Roj Kell would never help anyone but himself. So you are just going to sit there in your corner and watch?" 

"With the greatest pleasure."

Dismissing the young Jedi Knight's presence Roj Kell settled his back against the wall, his mind as alert as hers as he was tracking their enemies' progress. Ironic, wasn't it that they were in this together. But he did not believe in chance encounters. Her being here was a message. He only had to unlock its meaning. The hunters were very close now and Kell was careful to not give anything away to them, even though he was certain that they knew where their prey was hiding. But he wanted to see how the young Jedi would handle this situation. Tarla shot him an uneasy glance, undoubtedly disturbed over the fact that she could not sense him at her back. She still feared him, but not in the same way she had ten years ago. Now he was nothing more than another danger that she had to deal with. The Sith did not doubt that she was an adept fighter, and she might even have a chance to survive this. 

When the attack came Tarla was quick to counter the three Sith bursting through what had been the house's doorframe once, using the broken walls deftly for protection against stray blasterbolts. She was in tune with the Force, deeply so, and Kell was smiling as he watched the intricate web of Light dance around her, guiding her. Blocking a high blow she twisted her blade around the attacker's and stabbed into his face without blinking an eye. The second warrior found himself bisected by her next stroke and the third retreated wisely to await his reinforcements. Tarla was poised for a new assault, her dark face set in concentration and her eyes narrowed dangerously. It was an awesome sight, seeing her stand there, illuminated by the pale midnight light, all calm competence and expertly restrained power. There was no waste of energy in her movements or tactics. A true fighter and a true Jedi, unlike those Roj Kell had met in a very long time. 

If this was the new generation of Jedi his brethren would have to face they had better beware. And the ancient Sith knew that this change was due to his attack on the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He had shown them then that the Sith were far from defeated and more than capable of defeating an enemy as caught up in morals as the Jedi were. Feeling a bit of pride at his accomplishment eased away some of his pain. Maybe he was not as much of a hopeless case as he had thought himself to be since Belana's death. His fight was not lost, it had only just begun. And seeing her power here, on this battle-field, he found that this was a challenge he would gladly take. He did not dare to move, unwilling to break Tarla's concentration, but he felt more alive than he had just a few moments before. Then he had been ready to die, if at her hands or those of his hunters' he would not have cared. Now though he had found a new purpose, one that cut like a ray of light through his bleak depression. This young woman was so similar to himself, not in the least intimidated by the odds and confident in her own abilities. She would not give up, and neither would he.

Moving very carefully in a circle, her body following her hunters' progress, Tarla kept her blade raised in front of her in a defensive posture that would allow her to strike at any time and counter any form of attack. The Sith's presence at her back had been all but forgotten before she turned in his direction, meeting his pale eyes hidden in the gloom. He was watching her intently, but she tried not to pay him too much attention. Still, even though he had claimed that he would not fight, she was far from trusting his words. His still, black-clad form was melting into the darkness at his back, making him one with the night, and Tarla could not help but find that a most fitting metaphor for what he was. He was biding his time, only waiting for his chance to strike at her. Why she had not killed him in the plaza was beyond her. But a sudden movement above cut her train of thought short. Stabbing upward the young Jedi met the warrior sommersaulting over the back wall, trying to catch her off guard. She batted his blade aside with some force, then ducked and whirled around to see four others storm into the fallen-in house. Concentrating on the first threat Tarla decided to test Roj Kell's promise and let the others pass her. If they were really after the Sith they then this was their best chance at killing him. And she had protected him long enough, even if involuntarily. 

The warrior opposing her was a towering Nikto, and he was very quick. They exchanged a set of jabs and blows furiously, and Tarla could feel sweat pouring into her eyes, distracting her. But still she kept up her defense, intent on getting an edge over him. When she moved her blade to block another slash he reversed his course suddenly and slammed the Force into her, sending her crashing against the wall. Slightly dazed she brought her arms up to block the lightsaber arching at her head, knowing full well that she would be too late. Frantically hunting around for another possibility to get herself out of this mess Tarla was totally surprised to see the Nikto suddenly being ripped off his feet and hurled against the broken doorframe with bone-shattering force. 

"Use the Force."

Roj Kell was looking at her coldly, his earnest features illuminated eerily by his yellow blade, his shoulders slightly hunched, poised for action. Tarla met his gaze angrily. But the sheer annoyance in his tone still hung in her ears and she knew exactly what he meant. 

"I need neither your protection nor your lessons," she shot back harshly and rose, keeping her lightsaber between them cautiously. Risking a glance at the carnage behind the Sith Lord she saw that he had dispatched his attackers easily. 

"Ignorant Jedi," he sneered. "So afraid of your own power. That is why you will always lose."

"You do not understand, Roj Kell. It is not about fear but responsibility."

"Oh, I know very well what this is about, girl, trust me in that."

"Trust you? Never!" Scanning the area Tarla found noone there anymore. But she frowned a bit, not inclined to believe that there had been only seven hunters tracking them.

"Why should they think that more are needed?" he whispered.

"Stay out of my mind."

"As you wish."

Dropping down to the hard floor Tarla deactivated her lightsaber and saw that he was following her example promptly.

"I thought you did not care anymore whether you were killed or not."

"Maybe you have changed my mind," Roj Kell purred, but his voice could not touch her any longer. 

Tarla closed her eyes briefly, but kept a close watch over his movements through the Force. He was right, in a way. There had been times when the Jedi had been more than mere guardians of life. They had been one with the Force, truly so, instead of lurking at its edges, trying to interfere as little as possible with the course of nature and fate. And Roj Kell was someone who made his own fate and decided his own course, that she knew. All Sith were like that, she had found. But somehow he was special. Tarla could not put her finger to it, but there was something about him that made him more than just a vengeful ghost stalking the night. The sudden rustle of cloth snapped her out of her thoughts and she opened her eyes once more to look up at his tall frame looming over her. He still wore that ridiculous armor over his forearms, but somehow it seemed more fitting with his whole attire than it had ten years back. Completely dressed in black his form was impossible to see through the long robes he wore. Still, judging from his face and movements he was still in shape. What was more noticable though was the light in his eyes. It scared her immensely, having seen him just yesterday in a totally different state. So perhaps she really had changed something, in a way.

"Are you going to kill me now?" she asked at last, for the sake of conversation. And it seemed the most fitting thing to say. His easy laugh rang through the night like the bright chiming of a bell. 

"Would you like me to kill you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why don't you sit down? I hate having to crane my neck like this."

"Of course. How impolite of me." 

The smile on his face was excruciating, but he did take a seat opposite from her, his legs crossed in front of him, his forarms resting on his knees easily. The long robes spread around him like a pool of dark blood and she wondered fleetingly if he had been injured.

"Now, tell me, what did really change your mind?"

"Maybe I should start at the beginning," he said, his tone turning pensive. 

Tarla was surprised. He had never struck her as very talkative. And now he was really going to tell her some of his secrets? She could not quite believe it. He must have noticed the suspicion in her eyes, for his ironic smile deepened some more before he continued. 

"I may have underestimated the Jedi for a time. Else I would never have come to Coruscant in the first place. What I found there only strengthened my opinion though. But now, here you are, unafraid and very capable of handling yourself around your enemies. And I find that there may still be some hope."

"Hope for what? You are a Sith. What could you possibly want to learn from a Jedi?"

"Not much, I agree. But the Sith will find themselves opposing you and your generation. And I daresay that you have more liberty than your older comrades. Am I right?"

She simply shrugged. "I do not know what you are getting at. Ten years ago you were not impressed with what you saw on Coruscant and today you take me as example for the entire order? I find that approach somewhat naive."

"Why am I not surprised? No, Tarla, I am not naive, not in the least. But I am not getting any younger and I most certainly don't want to continue this fight for all of my life. Still, I believe that faced with extinction the Sith may rally themselves again." 

"But by then it will be too late."

"Not at all. We are Sith, after all."

"You have great confidence in an order that you seem to think so little of."

"I trust the Jedi. Belana Jen knew what I was trying to accomplish and she understood that the greatest tool in this endeavor was to play the Jedi off against the Sith."

"But it did not work."

"No. Unfortunately the Sith don't trust me anymore."

"What a surprise. Noone trusts you, Roj Kell, and they are better off in doing so too. But you always were an outsider, am I right? I wonder why?"

"They don't want change. And they believe that they can still win this the old way. I know better than that."

"Then why do you keep on fighting for them at all? Why don't you abandon them as they have obviously abandoned you?"

Roj Kell's eyes turned as cold as she remembered them from ten years ago, and Tarla instinctively held the handle of her lightsaber tighter as he answered, the ice in his tone matching the wintery expression on his face easily: "You do not know what you are talking about, girl. The Sith are my life, my legacy, and I will not just walk away and be done with them."

"Who's afraid of change now? If they do not want your guidance you will not be able to force them to accept it."

"We shall see about that. Time is on my side, after all."

"You yourself said that you are not getting any younger."

"No. That is true."

They kept silent for a while and through the broken roof Tarla could see the sky above turn a dark shade of blue as morning came ever so slowly. How she whished that she were back with her companions instead of trapped here with that unnerving Sith. Suddenly another thought sped across her mind. Now that he had obviously regained his confidence and will to live, how would he handle this situation? He could not let his whereabouts get to the Jedi and she was the only one who knew he was still alive. Seeking his gaze in sudden dread Tarla found him looking at her intently. She was almost certain that he had been thinking just the same. Leaning toward her his pale green eyes captured hers easily. 

"You know, Tarla, I believe that we should not take this situation too seriously."

"No?"

"No. After all, we both knew from the beginning how this would end, am I right?"

The young Jedi found herself nodding involuntarily. She should have killed him! But it was far too late for regrets. Moving suddenly she hammered her right boot into his head and had the satisfaction of having surprised him for once. Although he tried to block her and managed to catch most of the blow's force with his left arm he was still dazed. Tarla rose quickly, cursing her horribly aching foot. Now she finally knew why he was so fond of that damn armor. He had rolled over fast and was ready to strike at her. The smile had vanished from his features and Tarla was endlessly grateful for that. There would be no games anymore. Igniting her lightsaber she did not wait for him to prepare his own weapon. Theoretically she was well aware of the fact that she had struck at him first and that strictly speaking she had not acted defensively, as she should have. But Tarla knew Roj Kell too well for that. Attack was the only defense here. He retreated before her, wisely leaving his weapon where it was, hanging from his belt. And she did not give him any chance to recover the handle and use the blade against her either. 

Driving him out of the confinements of the old farm-house Tarla sommersaulted over his head, slashing at his neck simultaneously. But Roj Kell ducked out of the lightsaber's path easily and dropped to the ground, then brought his right leg around and scythed it through her ankles as she landed next to him. As she stumbled to the left he lunged at her and slapped the lightsaber handle out of her hand. Her face contorted into a furious snarl, but immediately she kicked at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. He grabbed her boot and yanked hard, causing her to lose her balance and distracting her just sufficiently enough for him to get at his own weapon. Roj Kell drew a deep breath before he lay the yellow blade to her throat. Tarla's face fell and her shoulders slumped in defeat. He could see the light fade in her dark eyes, but he was not quite finished yet. 

"On your knees."

When she did not comply immediately he let the blade drop ever so slightly, searing her shoulder. She bit back a pained cry, then finally obeyed and dropped down to the ground. 

"And now?" she asked harshly, clearly irritated at her situation. 

"I am going to tell you a story."

"Oh, great. Go on then."

"My mother was the last Sith of pure blood, a powerful magician in her own right. She married a fallen Jedi, a young man from Alderaan. They had one child. Only one. I think they must have loved me, for my father taught me something very special. The secret of Life."

"I am listening," she said quietly, truly intrigued now.

"The Force, as you know, is what binds the universe together. Some think it is Life itself. But you are a smart girl. Tell me, what is the source of Life?"

"Everything alive, of course."

"Very good. So, the Force stands for the flow of life, the myriards of flavors that make up both the Dark and the Light. They are inexhaustible, like a great river with no beginning or end. My father had been a Jedi before joining the Dark Side, but he still firmly believed in using the Force with caution. But he was nothing compared to my mother. She was one with the Force, Dark and Light, an extension of its flow. And she did not know fear and did not care for rules except for one: survival. That was why she took a mate at all. But I saw things differently. I understood that both was true, caution and risk. And keeping a balance allowed me to survive. Do not get me wrong. The fact that I do not submit to hatred and anger to fuel my power does not make me a Jedi either." 

"But neither are you a real Sith."

"What is a real Sith, Tarla? A Dark Jedi?"

"A selfish creep. Just like you are."

He laughed at her and shook his head quietly: "Selfish? If I were selfish I would not care about the Sith's fate, or would I?" 

"Do I need to answer that? I think we both know that your trying to bend them to your will is more than egoistical. You are obsessed with power."

"No, girl. Power is nothing. I want the Sith to survive, not to continue this legacy for its own sake, but because I believe that it is the right way. The Jedi believe that they are the guardians of Life, but they do not understand that life is not about compassion and keeping the peace. Life is survival. And peace is the silence that is left after the rage of the storm has died down. Don't you see? It has nothing to do with power."

"If this is about survival the Sith are doomed. You have seen that, haven't you? That is why you are trying so hard."

"They aren't doomed, Tarla. I just have to get them back on track. I have to get them to work together. Right now they are at each others' throat. It is infuriating."

"I hope you don't expect me to give a damn about that."

"Oh no, don't worry. But you were the one who showed me that I can still turn the tide. And I have understood that I should not disappoint the faith Belana set in me. She died for me and now the least I can do to honor her sacrifice is to continue this fight."

"You killed her," Tarla said suddenly, realization flashing across her eyes.

"It was the only way. I could not keep her, and I would never have allowed anyone else to kill her either."

"You bastard," she hissed. "You are a heartless monster and I wish that your die as painfully and slowly as possible."

"I shall try."

Nodding at her one last time he brough the blade around in a graceful arc, watching it slice through her neck with ease. As her lifeless body toppled over and lay silent Roj Kell took a step back, sighing deeply. This battle was not over yet and he would be patient until the very end. 


	6. Darkest Dawn

Darkest Dawn

He stood half concealed in shadows, hesitant to approach the tall man marching purposefully up to the huge entrance, his already greying black mane now streaked with tendrils of white. He had aged during the past year, visibly so, and it was, in a way, quite shocking for the watcher to seehis decline so clearly. Noone knew how old he was, he just seemed to have been around all the time, and the watcher remembered that there was talk of a connection between this man and the Dark Lord Exar Kun. Which was plain impossible. Exar Kun had died over two thousand years ago. And even though the watcher was well aware of the fact that his former master was wiser than anyone else alive he also realized that his glory days were over. Still, the man's movements were graceful and economic and his pale green eyes had lost none of their cold fire. Striding up to the soldier standing in front of the fortress' entrance though the tall newcomer was stopped short.

"Ah, Lord Kell. You are back. I hear that the mission was a total failure."

Back-handing the bulky warrior Roj Kell put his face very close to the other's: "The mission was successful, Reisor, so shut up."

"Sure, sure. I take it then that the others did not survive?"

The Sith simply snorted and shot a frown at the young man who was standing not far away and was watching the two of them closely.

"What is he doing here?" Kell snapped.

"Patiently awaiting your return."

Detaching himself from the wall the man came over to join them, his head held high and his eyes clear and unafraid.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you," he continued just as calmly as he had begun.

"I know."

Striding off in the direction of the fortress' High Chamber Roj Kell ignored the man following on his heels and entered the gloomy room swiftly, only to scoff at the tiny windows way up the giant walls that let no more than a drizzle of daylight into the tomb-like room. How he hated this place. He did not break stride as two guards stepped forward to keep him at a respectful distance from the throne sitting at the far end of the chamber. Pushing them aside brutally he walked up to the man glowering at him from underneath dark brows.

"Roj Kell, an honor that you should grace us with your presence again."

"Spare me. What do you want?"

"Old man, we have discussed your proposition at length."

"Since none of your councillors are present I can well imagine how these discussions went. You are a fool, Kaan. I knew that from the beginning." Turning around again Roj Kell was fuming.

"Wait," the Dark Lord called after him, prompting the ancient Sith to look over his shoulder disinterestedly. 

"What is it now?"

"I do not want you to cross me again. You will leave."

"And I would advise you to not stand in my way, my lord."

"The same goes for you. I hear that your companions died. At whose hands?"

"Mine. Only mine. And if you dare to open your mouth to me again you will share their fate."

Whirling around once more Roj Kell strode out of the chamber, itching to get his hands on whoever made the slightest mistake or showed only the tiniest disrespect. But everyone wisely kept out of his sight. The young man was still following him, silent as a shadow and just as unnerving. Kell ignored him at first, but before they reached his quarters he stepped in front of the other Sith, blocking his way, his pale eyes burning in barely concealed anger.

"Now, either tell me what you want or else be off."

"With all respect, Lord Kell, your behavior is intolerable."

"My behavior? On the contrary. It is Kaan who is acting like a complete idiot. What he is planning now will end in disaster. Heed my words, Lord Bane. This will be the end of the Sith."

"I do not think so-"

"You do not think so! Marvellous. I need not remind you that over the past thousand years nothing has changed. Nothing! We are still fighting! A shameless waste of time. And now he wants to add another battle to the countless thousands that have come before. I am sick of this, Bane. I am thoroughly sick of it."

"Then you are really leaving?"

"I have no choice. It is either that or else I will do the Jedi's work for them."

"Lord Kell, I for one value your input, as you know very well. And there are others who would follow you if only you would stop this foolish crusade. You could lead us."

"I am no leader, Bane. I have ceased to be one a very long time ago."

The younger man gave him a long, hard look, seemingly dissatisfied with his answer. But in the end he bowed his head in aquiesance. "Then I wish you a safe journey, wherever it may take you."

"Thank you. One last thing, Bane. Try to stay alive. You know how much I hate the waste of good ressources."

"Do not worry. I will make sure that there will be none of that anymore."

"I will be looking forward to that. And now you should leave. As it is Kaan will be hard enough on you for having been my apprentice. Take care."

"You too, Lord Kell." 

As the door closed between them Bane felt a pang of guilt and regret flash through his heart. But he squshed thsoe feelings immediately. It was not as if this was unexpected. Roj Kell had never stuck to the rules and he had not given a damn about authority. He was totally immersed in his own philosophy and some of it had brushed off on Bane himself. But the young Sith held his special views on his master's teachings, some of them too dangerous to discuss even with Kell. Oh no. This had to remain secret to the very end. Turning around he strode back down the hallway and made his way through the fortress to seek the quiet and peace of his own quarters. He had been busy while Roj Kell had been away on his mission, and now was the time to move his plan further. 

Dropping down on a cushion next to the small table by the window Bane closed his eyes slowly. His offer had been serious, but he had already expected Kell to refuse. And unknowingly the old Sith had sealed his own fate with this refusal. Bane knew his former mentor well enough to realize that he would never agree to his plans. Ever. But then, the young Lord would not dare to tell Kell that he could not see an end to the fighting without getting rid of their enemies once and for all. A new beginning was needed, one that Roj Kell would not approve of. Telling him of his plan would only get one of them killed, possibly both, and Bane had already decided that he would survive. And the Sith would live on with him.

Roj Kell was right in one thing though: the Dark Lord was a fool. Kaan had decided to strike at the Jedi once more and preparations for the battle ahead were keeping everyone occupied and busy. Luckily for Bane, who had all the liberty and privacy he needed for his own endeavor. Noone had asked where he had been those two months ago, while Roj Kell had been away, and not only because he was considered too young to take responsibility. Kaan was shunning him deliberately, testimony to the hostile feelings connecting the Dark Lord to Kell. Maybe the young Sith should hate his master for being the cause of all this discrimination, but on the contrary, Bane was grateful for the stigma that allowed him to remain virtually invisible to the others. Of course it also meant that he had no real friends and allies, despite what he had just told Roj Kell. 

True, there were others who believed this whole affair a most foolish endeavor, but they would neither follow Bane nor Kell. He did not need them though. Over the years in service of the old Sith he had learned a few things about strategy and tactics, and about dealing with unwilling allies and willing enemies. Roj Kell was, apart from being hopelessly idealistic, a very adept strategist. His shrewd plans always worked out, against all odds, and sometimes their results made themselves known only after decades. He was patient, very much so, and cold to the point of not caring for anyone, not even himself. What he did care for though was the survival of the Sith.

And in this they had a common goal. But where Kell wanted the Sith to be something more than a bickering bunch of egomaniacs Bane had realized that they could never become a true power without a very radical change. Alone noone could accomplish this, that was, not if one stood alone against the rest of the Sith. He had seen his master fail at that time after time and it was frustrating to see that Kell was still not giving up or was even inclined to try another way. But Bane thought differently. And he had put a plan in motion that would allow him to single-handedly change the course the fate of the Sith was taking right now. First though, he had to make sure that noone stood in his way, not even Roj Kell. Especially not Roj Kell. If the old Sith ever caught scent of that plan he would try to prevent it. And Bane would regret very much having to kill him. Well, maybe not that much. Opening his eyes again he smiled into the gloom, confident that he had done the right thing. And if not, noone would ever know but himself.

Standing at the window Roj Kell was looking out into the open longingly, knowing that he would have to say farewell to yet another part of his life. It had been like this over the past two thousand years, a neverending journey that had taken him a few hundred times across this galaxy and even beyond. But somehow he felt that this time it was special. He would not come back here, that he was sure of. There had been something once to fill the emptiness, but that was so long ago that he could barely remember what it was. He had been standing like this then too, the morning sun a mere newborn in the brightness of yet another day, but so very old at the same time. The day was always old, just like the night. And he had aged too. He could feel that his mind was slowly losing its edge. It had become harder for him to concentrate and there was too much to take into account, too many memories that made it difficult to find the fitting tactics. Life went on. And Roj Kell knew what that meant: It was time for him to fade into the background and leave matters to the next generation. He smiled a bit at the irony of it all. Bane was good, a worthy heir, but there was one problem. The young Sith would be all on his own in this. 

"Lord Kell?"

He turned around slowly to face the two guards standing in the doorway coolly. 

"We are here to escort you to your ship."

"Of course."

Taking up his duffle bag he followed them slowly with measured steps. Noone was there to see him off, not that he was surprised. But somehow the eerie silence was like a bad omen to him. He strode up the landing ramp of the unnamed transport briskly, suddenly feeling his restlessness return. Time to leave. Take-off was performed with age-old routine and once he was in hyperspace Roj Kell decided to meditate on the future and what it would bring for him. 

Hurrying down through the dull corridors of the giant warship Saber Dawn Hagen Dycos 

was barely able to calm himself. He was awfully excited over this assignment, and no wonder. After all, this was to be the first combat mission the Council had allowed his master to take him on. They had left Coruscant some ten days ago and he had been cooped up aboard the Dawn ever since. And Master Kattewa was not someone who would allow an apprentice to go exploring while there were still lessons to teach. So the trip was spent with the same boring lectures as in the Jedi Temple, making Hagen more than eager to finally be out and doing something. But he needed to keep this euphoric feelings from his master. Which would not be easy. Kattewa was a Hortek, a species that was naturally adept at telepathy, telepathy in a different sense than a Jedi mind trick. And he kept a sharp eye on his young Padawan.

"Hagen!" Skidding to a halt the boy half turned toward the giant alien suddenly looming out of the door to his quarters. "You are late."

"Sorry, Master," Hagen answered, blushing slightly. 

He was fourteen and a skinny young man with almost white blonde hair and startling green eyes, as brilliant as emeralds lit with an inner fire. Master Kattewa had told him once that he was glowing all over with life and color, and Hagen himself had found it often that people trusted him more easily than others, were spellbound by his vibrant presence and quick movements. Master Kattewa said that he should be careful about that. Of course the young apprentice knew what the Hortek was referring to: the Dark Side. But he was not afraid of that. Hagen believed with all his heart that doing good would reflect back on the Jedi and would earn them the respect of the people. One had to start small and be content with accomplishing the seemingly unimportant things that made people happy. Just that. He did not crave fame or anything like that. He just wanted to help. Sometimes Master Kattewa was despairing over his innocence, but he had told Hagen once that he should stay that way too and never lose that idealistic outlook on life. And that was why Hagen was not afraid of being reprimanded for his eagerness and excitement either. 

"You will be sorry, boy, no doubt about that!" the Hortek snarled. "Come. The battle-master wants to see us before we go off board."

He followed his master slowly to the battle room where the captain and the strategists were already waiting for them. It was a mixed assembly of various species and sexes, and for once Hagen was glad to fit in somewhere. Kattewa must have felt his relief, for he ruffled his hair affectionately, embarrassaing the youth no end without seeming to notice it. But the Jedi Master seldom did anything without intent.

"Master Kattewa, your mission is clear. We will give you five days to prevent the inevitable. Is that timeframe acceptable?"

"Totally. If I might add, it would be best if we were left with some back-up."

Battle-master Lockba, a Mon Calamari female, swiveled her huge eyes at the viewport to throw a pensive look at the fleet amassed outside. Then she shook his head gravely and sighed.

"Impossible, Master Kattewa. We will need all of our troops. That is why you were ordered here, after all. You have to keep them off our backs, distract them. That is your mission, and I cannot spare anyone else."

"Thank you for your confidence."

"Another thing: your Padawan is very young and inexperienced, maybe you would want to leave him behind where it is safer." 

Hagen shot a pleading glance up at the Hortek's alien face. His master shook his head vehemently before he answered. "No way, Commander Lockba. I took him with me on purpose. He is here to learn. And he will learn a lot."

"Yes, that is for sure. Take care. And may the Force be with you. One last thing though. If capture is at all possible I want you to try and secure the last of their kind."

"Poetic justice, Commander?"

"No. These orders come directly from the Council."

"Then why was I not informed?"

"Because this mission is top secret. I am the only one who knows what we are going to do here. You have to trust me. Can you do that?"

"I guess I have no choice."

Their eyes met for a long moment and Hagen almost forgot to breathe at what he could see in that steady gaze. Suddenly Master Kattewa stepped forward and lay a hand on the Mon Calamari's shoulder. Leaning forward he seemed to whisper something in her ear that made the commander stand up straighter. Lockba nodded at the Hortek, inclining her huge head slowly, as if a heavy burden had just been lifted from her shoulders. Turning away Kattewa waved his Padawan on. And Hagen was very quick to scurry out after him, not daring to even think about what he might have told the battle-leader. 

"Hagen."

"Yes, Master?"

"Get our belongings and meet me at the forward hangar. Hurry."

"Yes, Master Kattewa," the boy breathed and scrambled off, almost glad for being out of the Hortek's sight. This way he could ponder the exciting news in quiet for a while. This would be grand, he just knew. They would be able to do something good, something that would benefit the Jedi and all of the beings in the galaxy. At least that was what Master Kattewa had told him. Actually Hagen had not the slightest idea why they were here, right in the middle of nowhere. But it had to be important. Everyone said so. And he was glad to be part of it. 

Roj Kell drew back the hyperspace lever smoothly and felt his mind sharpen in anticipation. Nothing though could have prepared him for the sight greeting him next. Space was crowded with ships of all sizes, freighters, yachts and troop carriers. Most majestic though were the giant warships cruising on the opposite side of the huge space station quietly spinning around its axis in the middle of it all. But Roj Kell was left no time to recover from his shock. Almost immediately six fighters came careening toward him, and his comm was blinking urgently with an incoming call. He hesitated before answering, calculating his chances for escape. A look at the ship's scanners though told him that he had none. The whole vicinity was crawling with warships and they held a jealous watch over any of the newcomers, as he could easily see. Hitting the switch he bit back a sigh.

"Unidentified shuttle, this is Red Blue Flight. You have entered a secure military area and we must ask you to follow our instructions closely. Is that understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. You have two choices now. Either we will escort you over to one of the marked off areas or else you can land at the station."

"I need fuel, so I'd prefer landing."

"Very well. Please see to it that your weapons system is disabled and follow us in."

"What is all this about? As far as I know Thando Station is a neutral and independently run company."

"You understand that we cannot answer any of your questions. The regulations on Thando Station are as followed: you will land and leave your ship to be searched. You will identify and registrate yourself at customs and you will follow the instructions of the ground personnel. If you want to leave again you will file a request with port regulations. Any resistance will be met with maximum force. Is that clear?"

"Clear, Red Blue Flight."

"Good. Then off we are."

Roj Kell had a very bad feeling about this as he guided his ship deftly through the dense traffic after his escort. They had taken him inside their formation and he knew that he was caught. Especially considering the fact that the station was fairly humming with the Force. There were Jedi here, and a lot of them too. A whole lot. Pressing his lips together tightly he frowned at the station looming ahead. He did not like the feel of this at all. This whole affair reeked of a very nasty trap. Landing the ship on its assigned place he felt the holding clamps lock around the landing struts, sealing his fate. He picked up his duffle-bag and slung it over his shoulder easily. Then he made a not so short stop-over in the galley before he finally opened the entry hatch. Outside five soldiers were already impatiently waiting for him. 

"Over here," one of them snapped and Kell complied. He was led toward the customs area where a few other newcomers where already waiting in line. Apparently not many people wanted to visit the occupied station, but unfortunately Kell needed fuel to get out of here at all. When it was his turn he stepped through the scanner without any problems and smiled at the customs agent, an android. Too bad. There was no way he could bend this one's circuits to his will. He would have to play this differently then, if need be. 

"Your name."

"Roj Kell."

"Your I.D."

He swiped the chip card through the assigned reader.

"Your business."

"I just need some fuel."

"Acceptable. Weapons check negative. You may pass."

He walked away unconcernedly, keeping his mind tightly shielded. And it did not take him long to find the office of port regulations. Striding into the brightly lit room Kell immediately identified the officer on duty and addressed him as politely as he could.

"My ship needs a refill. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Then I guess you will leave in five days. If you are lucky."

"What?"

"Government has reserved all fuel for their ships. You've seen the fleet haven't you?"

"Of course. And they pay well?"

"Sorry, bribery won't work. Too many controls. I don't want trouble, you understand?"

"Very well. You will set my ship on top of the list. In five days I will be the first to get my tanks filled, understood?"

"Yep. That's okay. Since you are willing to pay..."

"Do not worry about that."

Whirling around to leave the office Roj Kell was seething inwardly. But the anger did not last. There was nothing he could do to change the situation anyway. So he would be stuck for the next five days on a space station that was crawling with Jedi and Republic soldiers. He needed to be careful then, and first of all he needed some lodgings. It was forbidden to stay aboard a grounded ship and he did not want anyone to take notice of his presence, after all. There was just one problem: the fleet amassed around the station could only mean that the Republic was staging a massive strike against a powerful enemy. There had been no war throughout the past decades and Roj Kell was unaware of any renewed disputes inside the Republic. These troops were not here to keep the peace. And there was only one target that could warrant such an immense mobilization of firepower. 

But if he tried to contact the Sith he could not be certain that the transmission would even reach its destination. The warships could jam all frequencies and catch any outgoing transmission. That was the curse of modern technology. And Roj Kell most certainly did not want to contact Kaan any other way. The Dark Lord would attack him rather than listen to what he had to say. And besides, he could hardly use the Dark Side around so many Jedi. At the very least he could try to raise Bane, but Kaan would not trust his disciple either, that was for sure. Well. Maybe he should not worry too much too soon. First he had to find out where the Republic was going to strike. 

Three hours later he was still searching for someplace to stay, but apparently there was more folk stranded on Thendo Station than he had anticipated at first. And there was another nasty surprise waiting. Noone was allowed to leave without special clearance and that was almost impossible to get. So, even if he did not need fuel he would not be allowed to leave again without permission. That security was this tight only increased his suspicions. This was a trap, and he could already guess for whom it had been designed. The Republic was well aware of its enemy's capabilities and they were undoubtedly expecting scouts to venture into Thendo Station to find out about the Republic's strike plans. And he was caught in the middle of this massive web, wholly innocent, but the perfect suspect. Roj Kell would have to be very careful indeed. 

Thando Station was a brightly lit maze of corridors and open plazas under the protection of massive transparisteel bubbles that allowed the visitor a spectacular view on the universe or in this case on the ships in orbit outside. He had crossed at least six of these plazas by that time and Kell was slightly annoyed at the fact that apparently he would have to pass the night awake and try the next artificial day once more to find some lodgings. By chance he stumbled across a small sign that advertised vacant rooms in one of the lower class levels. Not that he cared about that. All he needed was a bed and a fresher. He reached the small cantina just moments before security closed down the corridors for the night, sealing everyone inside and safely out of the way and out of sight. Stepping into the low-ceilinged front room Roj Kell realized immediately that his being here was no lucky turn of chance. Whoever had planned this trap was a very far-sighted and adept strategist. The other occupants of the room all fell into the general category of possible suspects, not in the sense of common criminals, but something much more sinister. Undoubtedly the other establishments that rented out rooms had been instructed to refuse them and guide them here, a deception just subtle enough to fool a tired traveller. It was, in a way, quite humiliating that Roj Kell had fallen for it too. Walking up to the counter he smiled at the Wolfman acting as receptionist.

"I need a room, if you can spare one."

"You are lucky, mister, you got yourself the last one in town, probably."

"Probably," Kell echoed and accepted the lock card.

"Pay is in advance."

"Certainly. Five days then."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

Hagen was barely able to keep himself from bouncing up and down in his seat with the excitement. But Master Kattewa had admonished him to keep a close watch over his shields and an even closer over the newcomers that entered the low room. So far though the boy had not felt that slight warning tingle in the back of his mind that would signal a danger lurking nearby. And the Hortek at his side, his face hidden inside the deep cowl of his dark cloak, had not stirred either. But what they were going to do if any real suspect appeared the young apprentice was not sure of. Suddenly Kattewa's hand tightened on his forearm, sending a jolt of alarm through the Padawan. Hagen risked a careful and decidedly casual glance at the door and froze. 

The man standing at the entrance was fairly humming with power, not in the sense of a Jedi strong in the Force, but of someone who had seen a lot and survived even more. He was tall and lean, his haggard face all edges and angles, and his pale green eyes were what captured the boy's attention first. They were icy cold, as if nothing could surprise this one anymore. His long, greying black hair was bound together at the base of his neck to hang in a thick tail over his back next to a duffle-bag, and he wore the nondescript long robes of travellers anywhere. What was noticable about his attire though was the dull black armor covering his forearms. 

The stranger spoke briefly to the Wolfman behind the counter, then accepted a key and payed the bill before leaving the common room, undoubtedly to retreat to his assigned quarters. Shortly after he had vanished the barman came over to the table the two Jedi were occupying and set down two mugs of the local brew in front of them. A tiny slip of paper was wedged underneath one of them and Kattewa read it calmly before letting it vanish somehwere in his sleeve. 

Once the bill was payed Kell threw a last look at the gloomy company assembled throughout the cantina in even darker corners before he left in search for his room. Once found he locked the door behind him and gritted his teeth. Flinging the duffle-bag onto the narrow bunk he dropped his cloak next to it before he pushed a combinaton of decorative buttons on the armor covering his left forearm, causing it to click open and reveal a bloody bandage underneath. Then, taking the armor off and cradling the injured limb in his right hand, he ventured over to the fresher and drew out a stool from underneath the single table in the room as he passed. Kell sat down with a sigh and rested his left arm onto the rim of the water basin. Almost immediately hot water came gushing out of the pipe and began filling up. He checked his mental shields again, increasing them some more to keep any nosy Jedi from sensing the pain, then drew the bandage aside carefully. 

There had been just one way to get his lightsaber onto the station, and it had worked out nicely. Wedged in between the bones and muscles of his forearm it could pass easily as a bone transplant, and it had passed too, or else he would not be here. The water was close to the boiling point now and Kell fought down the natural urge not to touch it before he dipped his right hand into the scalding heat to desinfect it. Pressing his lips together tightly he bit back a scream of agony and forced himself to endure the pain even longer. Finally he slid his hand into the open wound to retrieve his weapon. 

He had to be very careful not to injure any tendons or vital blood vessels. But if anything went wrong it would not be too bad. After all he had been smart enough not to use his sword arm for this deception. Unfortunately he would not be able to use the Force to heal the damage though, since he did not want any Jedi to find out where he was right now. Activating the yellow blade he adjusted the length and heat of the laser carefully before he sealed the wound close with a surgeon's precision. Done. Finally Roj Kell permitted himself a sigh of relief, but almost immediately his eyes narrowed into slits of green ice. He had to warn the Sith, no matter what.

They had a whole bunch of these papers by now and Hagen was a tiny bit curious if any of the names listed there would yield a trail. An hour later the Hortek Jedi Master finally rose and left a pile of credits on the table top before nodding his thanks at the barman. Hagen followed Kattewa quickly down the corridor and into their own room. Two bunks were standing at opposite walls, with a tiny table inbetween. It was sparse, but then, they would not spend too much time here, but outside. At least that was what the young Jedi hoped for. 

"Take a seat," the master told him calmly and dropped down on his bunk heavily. "I will give you the names and you will check them. Alright? Good, then let us begin."

But Hagen interrupted him immediately. "Master, I found that one newcomer the most noticable. Maybe we should start with him?"

"A very good point, Hagen. I am impressed."

Blushing slightly the boy bent over his datapad, his hands poised over the keyboard.

"The name he gave was Roj Kell. Look for files and local security check."

"No file and no anomalies," came the prompt answer. They shared a slightly disappointed look.

"Well, let's go on then."

As it turned out Roj Kell was the single one on their list who had a completely clean record. And Hagen knew what that meant.

"Impossible," was Kattewa's only comment. "Maybe we should have a closer look at this one."

The fortress was brimming with life as more and more of his brethren arrived for the council meeting, but Bane hung back a bit, knowing full well that his presence would not be very welcome. Or his advice, for that matter. Kaan strode into the High Chamber with a very arrogant air, one that had undoubtedly been a constant source of annoyance for Roj Kell. He took his seat on the throne-like chair at the far end of the chamber and nodded at the assembly once to start the meeting. First where the warlords and most accomplished warriors who laid out their suggestions for tactics in the impending operation that would be staged from Ruusan.

Next came the more politically inclined Lords who had an interest in seeing certain planets under attack. Kaan listened to it all with a slightly bored expression on his face. But before teh Dark Lord's obvious frustration over this aimless debate could get the better of him Bane decided to make his move.

"If I may," he called out smoothly, enhancing the volume of his voice just a bit to get everyone's attention. Pushing his way through the throng he ignored the curious glances directed his way. 

"Bane," Kaan hissed and spat on the floor contemptuously. "I should have known. I am warning you just this once. Do not follow your master's foolish ways. He is only alive because I honor his age and wisdom. I will not be so lenient with you."

"Correction, Lord Kaan," Bane replied coolly, a sardonic smile on his lips. "Roj Kell is alive because you would not dare go against him. But that is beside the point. None of the previous speakers have given even one thought for security. What if the Jedi learn of our plans beforehand? I suggest that we try to find out what it is they are planning themselves."

"A scout? Are you mad? If that one gets captured..."

"We are Sith. None of us would yield anything to the Jedi."

"And maybe you also want to suggest that you are the perfect man for the job? No, thank you. I would rather not trust your loyalty to us."

"That was an insult, wasn't it?" Bane asked icily.

"Damn right, Bane. Get back to where you've come from and not another word out of you. There will be no scouts!"

Retreating again the young Sith almost smiled. So, no spys, no betrayal of his own plans. The Sith would learn too late of that deception, far too late. And Roj Kell would realize that he was trapped solid in his enemies' stronghold. When he had first constructed his plan of action Bane had not been certain what to do to get the old Sith out of the way and the Jedi interested. But this was exactly what they would expect, and capturing a Sith spy would warrant an effort that would keep them occupied for a while and distract them from finding out that they had walked right into a trap. They would attack Ruusan and they would win. Possibly. He had known that Kell would make a stop-over at Thando Station and he had also known that the Jedi were drawing their troops together exactly at the same spot. After all, he had encouraged them to. And so far everything was going as he had planned. Even if Kell found out about his apprentice's betrayal he would have no chance to prevent the inevitable. Actually the old man should be proud of his student. After all, Bane would succeed where he had failed time and again. Today the Sith would leave for their staging area around Ruusan, marching to their deaths like dutiful soldiers. 

The next morning saw Roj Kell up early and the minute the nightly curfew was lifted he was out of the door. How he was going to find out about the Jedi's plans he had no idea as of yet, but he would not find an answer cooped up his in lousy room. His left arm still hurt, and he needed some medication fast, a painkiller preferably and something against possible infections. Walking the corridors and plazas he followed the station directory available at almost every corner in a glowing panel that showed the current position and every shop in the vicinity. But he found out very fast that one had to register to get the kind of stuff he needed. 

Republic security always seemed a step ahead of him. It was annoyingly frustrating. And he was being followed. He could sense his stalkers lingering just at the edges of his awareness like a bad after taste. They never showed themselves, but they were always present. Apparently though they did not know exactly who and what he was, or else they would have made their move by now. Why they did not simply cash him in for good measure and ask questions later he did not know. Well, he did know. His hunters had no official standing on Thando Station. Most likely they were Jedi. There was just one place where they could have gotten on his trail. The cantina. Very well. Maybe he should keep a closer eye on his fellow residents. 

Hagen had managed to rise even earlier than his master, a truly impressive feat, and he badgered the Hortek Master for so long until he was allowed to roma the station on his own for a while. Right now he was admiring the goods laid out inside of a souvenir shop close to the port. There were loads of rubbish, but one item caught his immediate attention. He had seen one like it before, actually, but this one was slightly different. It was a cube covered with intricate floral patterns that Hagen was sure were relayed to whoever hade made the device. A Ho'Din, perhaps, some plant-loving creature anyway, that was for sure.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Hagen whirled around at the sound of a new voice, one that filled the darkened room with a warm light and chiming bells. His jaw dropped open when he recognized the owner of that magical vocal organ. Roj Kell.

"Yes, it is," he stammered, trying to regain his confidence again. "It's a Jedi Holocron."

"I know. As it is, I am a bit of a historian myself, but, alas, no Jedi. How does it work?"

"You take it in the palm of your hand," Hagen demonstrated it carefully and shot an apologetic smile at the shop-keeper, "and then it speaks to you, sort of."

"Speaks to you? But it is a machine, a recording device, am I right?" Kell seemed surprised.

"Hm-hm, in theory yes, but there is a procedure that links it to the Force and recognizes a Jedi and his rank." Squinting at the intricate design of the cube Hagen frowned. "This one is fake, of course. There are no holocrons on the open market."

"You know a lot about these things."

Hagen shrugged: "I guess there is a lot we can learn from history."

"Oh, very true, boy, very true. Don't I know you? I think I saw you in the same cantina where I have my lodgings."

"Err, yes. That is right. I remembered you too, you know?" He giggled foolishly, a bit embarrassed. Man, it was really getting warm in here.

"Ah, I see. What is you name then?"

Automatically the young Jedi put the device down and extended a hand toward the older man, who took it gingerly, then squeezed a bit harder.

"I am Hagen Dycos. And you are?" He felt actually pretty smart because he knew of course, who the man was, but did not tell. The other never took his eyes off him.

"My name is Roj Kell." Letting go of Hagen's hand he took the fake holocron from its perch carefully. "A shame that it is not real. I would have loved to see one in action, so to speak."

"I could show you," the boy blurted out, realizing his mistake when Kell frowned at him suspiciously. 

"How come you have a holocron? I though they were not on the market. Oh. Wait. You are a Jedi, am I right? A learner, ah, an apprentice?"

Hagen blushed furiously, then nodded. Was Kell only pretending or was he really just curious? Returning the holocron he nodded at the young Jedi. "I have to be going. But I am certain that we shall meet again."

"Sure. We live in the same house, after all."

"Yes. A good day to you, Hagen Dycos."

"Wait!" Running after him out of the shop the boy smiled at him sheepishly. "You said you are a historian. Well, as you probably have noticed I like history a lot. Maybe you could tell me a few things?"

Roj Kell gave him a slightly incredulous look: "I should warn you to never trust a stranger, Hagen. What would your master say to that? You could find yourself in real trouble being that trusting, you know?"

"He shrugged: "Yes, of course, but I believe that trust will not be met with deceit. One has to have an open heart to perceive what troubles the weak and needy. I will be a Jedi and I want to be a good one."

"A good one, eh? Very laudable. And, does it work?"

Hagen nodded carefully and shot a meaningful glance at the man's left arm. "You are injured," he said quietly. 

Kell's features went rigid. For a split-second something very ugly flashed across his pale green eyes, but was replaced immediately by a surprisingly warm fire. "You are a good boy, Hagen. In fact you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. Be careful and try not to get yourself into matters that you are far too young to deal with." 

Their eyes met briefly and Hagen felt all color drain from his face as he realized that the man's friendly words had been a very subtle warning. "I should be going."

"Yes. We will meet again."

Backing away into the corridor Hagen nodded slowly, then turned around and ran. Dodging the busy appendages of passerbys he felt his heart beat in his throat and let out a small squeak when he was suddenly dragged into a narrow side entrance. Master Kattewa was looming over him like a storm cloud, the white lines across his chest pulsing with red anger. "Hagen, are you out of your mind?"

"No, Master."

"Are you sure?" Kattewa asked wrily. "Come, let's go back home."

"Master, I met him!"

"I know." 

Grabbing the youth's right arm the Hortek started dragging him along. They did not talk until they were safely sealed behind their room's door and by then Hagen was edgy enough to jump at the slightest sound. Crossing his arms in front of his chest Kattewa gave him a stern look. 

"Hagen, what you did was very foolish, but very brave too. I knew that, if he were the one we are seeking, he would try to contact the other 'guests' to find out which of them had set the trap. That he found you first of all is unfortunate."

"He does not know anything about the Jedi," Hagen blurted out.

"Did he say that?" Kattewa sighed deeply, then shook his head. "Do not always believe what people tell you. Trust your instincts, not your heart. Of course he would tell you that he does not know anything about us. But you told him what you are, did you not?"

"He found out himself."

"An educated guess? Highly unbelievable. Hagen, the man is dangerous. Do not trust him and do not talk to him again without my permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now, tell me exactly what you two have talked about."


	7. The Game

The Game

After the little talk with the unfortunate Padawan Roj Kell could be certain of his hunters' identity, but that did not make his situation any easier. If the boy's master drew the right conclusions he could have the station's security on Kell's trail in no time and there was nowhere to run for him either. And he still did not know what the Jedi where planning. Maybe he should try a bolder approach then. Smiling a bit at the prospect Roj Kell walked into the open plaza nearest to the shop they had met in. He threw a long, hard look at the ships hovering outside, pondering his options of obtaining this vital information. He could theorize on their target, of course, but unless he could find evidence that just remained mere speculation. And he had to be certain before he could act upon the problem. The easiest solution seemed to be to force the Jedi Master to reveal the target, but there was the chance that he did not know at all. With security this tight his not knowing became a high probability.

Actually Roj Kell was well aware of the fact that he would have no problem at all obtaining that information, but the consequences were what held him back. Even if he got the target's location and even if he had enough time to contact Bane noone could guarantee that they could warn the Sith in time. Kaan did not trust Kell's student and even if Bane was with the strike group he would have a very hard time to convince his brethren of retreat before it was too late. Additionally acting this openly would ultimately seal Kell's fate. The other option was even more dangerous and even more loath to the ancient Sith. By sabotaging the Republic fleet he could gain more breathing space for the Sith and maybe they could be finished with their deployments by the time the fleet was operational again. And this possibility too meant death for him. But, did he really have a choice here? He could not simply walk away, and besides, the Jedi were already on his trail. How he hated being surprised like that. And a surprise it had been. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, with nowhere to go.

Well, he had four days left, four days until the fleet would leave. Until then he should be able to come up with a suitable plan of action. One that would keep him ahead of the Jedi. Hopefully. But first he had to show them that noone played games with Roj Kell. Ever. Whirling around abruptly he left his place in the plaza and wandered over to one of the many public parks, small green spots that he hoped would help fuel his creativity. He sat down on one of the small benches dotted across the lawn and lost himself in the sound of an artificial waterfall nearby. It was quite idyllic, actually. And he found that somehow he needed this peace and quiet the older he got. Once there had been something to rekindle the fire in his soul, but it had died a long, long time ago. He realized that even the fate of the Sith did not touch him anymore the way it had only a few years back. The fact that he was hesitating at 

all now told him that he had to be very, very careful.

If he lost his emotions he would lose his flexibility. He would be no more than an organic processor analyzing everything around him without noticing the finer undertones and flavors.

He would be dead. But was there a way to overcome this paralysis? And did he even want to overcome it? That question he could answer immediately. He would not let the Sith down, even though they had betrayed his trust time and again. He remembered a young Jedi Knight, from memories long past, who had told him that he was trying to force the Sith into something that could never be and that his efforts would be in vain. Today he found that she had been right. He had failed so many times now, that he did not want to count them anymore. 

Still, the fact that he was feeling himself die ever so slowly did not mean that the Sith had to share his fate. They would survive. Somehow. 

"Alright," Master Kattewa was just saying. "He does have a few possibilities to obtain the information he will need and I have alerted everyone who needs to know, but we cannot be sure if he is the only scout in the vicinity."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We will observe him carefully. And we will continue to keep an eye out for any suspects."

"What if he wants to talk to me again, Master Kattewa?"

"I doubt that he will return here at all. He will probably try to lie low from now on."

A knock at the door startled both of them. The Jedi Master rose with a frown and walked over to have a look at their visitor through the tiny spyhole. Almost imemdiately he drew back again and turned around to face Hagen, throwing him a meaningful glance. The young Padawan felt his heart stop for a split-second when the door opened to reveal their quarry. Roj Kell stood in the doorway, bold as you please, a polite smile on his lips, that turned into something much colder almost immediately. Slamming the door shut behind him he strode past Kattewa briskly to come to a halt in front of Hagen. The boy stared up at him gape-mouthed, his eyes locked with the other's, but then the older man's voice broke the spell only to replace it with another one as its enchanting melodics reached for Hagen's heart. 

"We meet again," he said calmly, ignoring the Jedi Master coming up to hover next to him.

"Who are you?" Kattewa snapped irritably.

"I do not see why you have to ask even though you know the answer just as well as I do."

His right hand shot forward and bony fingers dug into Hagen's throat mercilessly, choking him. Kattewa jumped, poised between action and submission.

"Let him go," the Hortek hissed viciously.

"You know what I want," Kell purred, "and you can either give it to me or else watch your precious apprentice die."

"What makes you think that his life is worth that much?"

"That is quite beside the point, don't you think?" Roj Kell asked, arching his eyebrows coolly and turned his head to look over his shoulder at the Jedi Master. Their eyes met for a long moment and in the end Kattewa subsided.

"Very well. You will be too late anyway. A few months ago we were informed of an impending operation on the part of the Sith that was to be staged from Ruusan."

"Who told you?"

"Someone."

"A Sith?" Kell asked, tightening his grip around Hagen's neck. The boy was paralyzed with fear, his mind completely blank, the beating of his own heart pounding in his ears the only thing he could understand. 

"A Sith," the Hortek confirmed and shot a concerned glance at his struggling Padawan.

"And you are planning to strike at Ruusan?"

"The fleet will leave in five days, once everything is prepared. We knew, of course, that you people would try to uncover our plans too. Which is why I am here."

"I see. But you are mistaken. I am no scout."

"No?"

"Surprise!" Kell exclaimed, laughing in delight. "All that effort for nothing. Unfortunately I will have to kill you nevertheless. Hagen here said you have a holocron?"

"If you try to warn your brethren you are dead."

"I know, Jedi. But who ever said that I would try? The holocron?"

Hagen's eyes followed his master across the room as he unpacked the device from his bundle and presented it to the Sith. Kell took it without even looking at it, but was careful not to touch it, letting it hover above the palm of his left hand instead. 

"A beautiful piece. When was it designed?"

"About a thousand years ago."

Roj Kell's low hiss sent a shiver down the young Padawan's spine when the holocron activated suddenly and a small model image of a giant Ho'Din appeared in a glowing sphere of green above the cube's surface. "May the Force be with you. I am Master Jeldo." Suddenly the image seemed to hesitate. Hagen stared at the holocron in surprise. That had never happened before. But then his eyes met that of Roj Kell and he realized that it had something to do with the Sith. "Be gone, Dark One, there is no knowledge here for you," the device's gatekeeper said in the end.

"As if I wanted anything from the Jedi," Kell answered with a smile. 

"A quick death perhaps?" 

Master Kattewa's voice was icy cold, but the Sith Lord did not hesitate at all. Whirling around suddenly he ignited his lightsaber, thereby releasing Hagen from his hold, and the boy immediately made a grab for the man's left arm, hanging on to the injured limb with all his weight. Roj Kell screamed in pain and anger and the holocron toppled to the floor, the Ho'Din's image wavering slightly before it went silent. Kattewa tried to use that moment of surprise to batter his own lightsaber down and split Kell's skull, but the Sith was faster. Pinning the Jedi Master to the door he jerked his arm out of Hagen's reach, dropping him to the floor unceremoniously. 

"Insolent Jedi!" he roared. "Did you truly think that you could get away with this game of hide and seek?" His right hand whipped around forcefully, the handle of his lightsaber breaking the Hortek's jaw with a loud crack. Kattewa's face twitched in agony, but he had recovered enough to mount a counterstrike. Scrambling out of the way Hagen tried to think 

of any way to help his master. But he needn't have bothered. He was far too late. 

Roj Kell aimed a kick at the Hortek's chest and battered his left elbow into the alien's back, having the satisfaction of hearing quite a few bone plates crack. Momentarily dazed the Jedi Master did not react when he was shoved forward and bounced to the floor hard. Kneeling down on his opponent's back quickly Roj Kell prepared to stab his lightsaber down when a sudden movement to the right made him change the arc of his blade. It stopped short of burning through Hagen Dycos' face and for a second the boy's features were frozen in shock. His emerald eyes were wide open with silent pleading as he whispered: 

"Please, don't kill my master."

Those innocent words should have sealed his fate, but Roj Kell found that they touched him on a deeper level than he would have anticipated. Looking down at the Hortek he made his decision and rose gracefully. Tears rimmed the young apprentice's eyes, reminding the ancient Sith of a love long dead, making his guilt over her death return with renewed fire. Turning around he fled his own memories, feeling despair reach for his heart again. He had truly believed that he could forget her, but apparently there was still some of herself left in his very soul. No, he was not dead yet, and his feelings were neither. There had to be a way to recover the past and save the future. Picking up the holocron he shot Hagen a last hard look and turned around.

He stormed down the windowless hallway outside intent only on getting away, but then the full import of what the Jedi Master had told him hit home once more. A Sith had betrayed his own. That should not surprise him, they had always been at each other's throat, but not now, not at the brink of an important battle. Additionally he could think of only one man who would take advantage of them like that: Roj Kell. But he would never let them become destroyed totally. Never. And then he remembered the talk he had had with Bane just before leaving. The young Sith had told him then that he would make sure that there would be no waste of ressources and energy anymore. Could he have meant their total destruction? It seemed insane. And yet, it was also the most efficient way to accomplish his goal and start the order anew. He had to hand it to his disciple: this was a most impressive feat and a plan that boasted a shrewd deviousness that was at least equal to Kell's own little games. 

How he could get out of Bane's trap though was still to be seen. The close encounter with the Jedi Master had shown him clearly that he had to fight against two very adept adversaries. This Kattewa had already proven that he could think beyond the obvious. And in the previous exchange both he and Kell had tried hard to put each other on edge. But Kattewa had to realize that the Sith Lord would not let himself be discouraged by the odds. Besides, Kell did not believe that the Jedi Master would really fall for his deception and not follow him anymore. So, more obscure facts for both of them, sowing a bit of uncertainty into the smooth flow of Bane's plan. One thing was clear though: Roj Kell would do everything in his power to blunt his strategy, as his former student knew very well. And the ancient Sith still had quite a few tricks up his sleeve the younger man knew nothing about.

Walking the empty hallways of the deserted fortress Bane was smiling to himself. The taste of distrust and deceit still lingered on and he breathed its sweet aroma deeply, laughing. In three days they would reach Ruusan and by then the Jedi would already be waiting for them. Undoubtedly they knew by now that it had been a Sith who had betrayed his brethren and he did not expect any gratitude for his small service for the good of the galaxy. They would try to find him. But he had learned his trade from a master at stealth and deception. Roj Kell had survived for so long without the protection of soldiers or followers and in that lay true power. 

And even though his former mentor was in other ways quite incompetent there was something about his persistence and patience that had rubbed off on Bane. 

Now, if he was not mistaken the old man would try to get out of his web and warn the Sith no matter what. But there was still the good Master Kattewa to take into account. The Hortek was a famous hunter, someone who always found his quarry. He was not so much a peace-maker as a thief-catcher. Not a typical Jedi. And in that lay his strength. Roj Kell enjoyed a good challenge and he would find that this challenge was be a bit more than he could handle. And once he had realized the truth he would bow out of the game like the good loser and teacher he was. If not, Bane would make certain that he did so anyway, even if involuntarily. Brushing a gloved hand over the windowsill of his master's old quarters Bane looked out into the open, the evening falling outside already, the darkness creeping over the horizon like a distant storm. And once the storm died down peace would envelop the galaxy and everyone would be content. Oh, yes. 

Hagen was watching his master steadily as the Hortek tried out his newly repaired jaw. They were sitting together in the medical ward of the Saber Dawn, and Commander Lockba was looking at the Jedi Master with some concern. She had her flippers crossed behind her back and was stalking the small expanse of the private room restlessly.

"I still don't understand why you did not kill him," she sighed.

"It is not as if I had a chance," the Hortek replied wrily and Hagen smiled a bit. It was only too true.

"What do you suggest we do now?"

"He tried to surprise me by telling me that he is no scout, but I do not quite believe it. Undoubtedly he knows that he cannot warn the Sith in time. Therefore we have to prevent him from getting some smart ideas."

"Such as?"

"Sabotaging the fleet."

"Of course! But he could not accomplish this feat alone..."

"No, you are right. I want you to suspend all board personnel. None of them is to visit the station. Destroy his ship too."

"We should simply hunt this Kell down and be done with it."

Kattewa shook his head slowly: "I do not think that this will be as simple as you make it. None of the crew should get in contact with him and the security personnel of the station are no Jedi. They would not stand a chance against him."

"Then it falls to you to eliminate this threat. What about others?"

"We will keep our eyes open, but getting this one out of the way should be first priority right now. As for his plans of sabotaging the fleet, I have a small suggestion."

"Go ahead, Master Kattewa. I am listening."

An hour later Hagen patiently stood at his master's side as the Hortek made a last check on the log files to see if they had been tampered with. The Saber Dawn and her sister ships had been set on red alert and traffic between the fleet and Thando Station was under tightest security. There was no way a Sith could make it past those checks. But Hagen knew that his master would not be content until Roj Kell was not safely put away or else dead. As the artificial day neared its end the young Jedi thought about what had happened in the last few hours and he understood that the space station had been turned into both battle-field and hunting ground. Once he and Master Kattewa returned on board Thando Station they would be committed for the next three days. Security would back them up, of course, but a Sith was no petty criminal. 

And once the time was up they had better be able to show success.

He had found a hiding place somewhere in the bowels of the station, wedged in between rubbish and the homeless, and even those were subjected to controls. Wearing his long dark cloak he had the hood drawn deep into his face, but that did not stop the guards. And yet, they were no match for him, and bending their minds was easy for someone whose mental shields allowed him to remain relatively undetected even amidst his enemies when using the Dark Side. Besides, there were so many beings on board Thando Station that pinpointing his location would take so long that he could be quite a few levels away by the time the Jedi could react. After the last control squad had finally walked away Roj Kell snuggled up against the bulkhead and pulled the holocron from a pouch inside his robes. Activating it he overrode the automatic lock on the second try, convincing Jeldo that he was no Sith, but a Jedi Knight, and called up all information he could get on the Jedi Master Belana Jen. He smiled at her image, the earnest expression on her beautiful face. But Kell found that he did not feel anything really, looking at her now. His memories were so much more vivid, as distant as they were, but in his heart she was more alive than seeing her there in the holocron's green projection and hearing her story in the solemn words of the Ho'Din.

"I need to let go," he finally whispered, affectionetely, regretting his words even before they were out of his mouth. It was an admission to a weakness he had tried to shed over the past years. But to let go of all emotions would doom him, that he was sure of. Still, he almost had no choice. Laughing quietly Roj Kell mused that he would not survive anyway to see if his lack of feelings would trap him in the end. No, he would not make it easy for his hunters to track him down, and he would certainly not let them kill him just like that. Flexing the fingers of his left hand he cursed quietly. He could not move just yet, if only for the sake of tactics and confusing his enemy. Master Kattewa would expect him to attack his troops, and he would expect him to move as fast as possible. But Roj Kell was not someone who let his enemies dictate his actions. No. He had to make Kattewa move first. Rising slowly he limped down the dank corridor, assuming the defeated gait of the downtrodden denizens of Thando Station. Suddenly a power lance barred his way and two soldiers stared at him grimly.

"You cannot pass. Noone is allowed to roam the station at this time."

"You will let me pass," Kell whispered pleasantly.

"We will let you pass," they echoed in unison.

"Good boys."

He left them behind, completely unconcerned. After all, he did not want to remain hidden. No, Roj Kell did enjoy toying with his prey before he struck. Just as he would do now. Raising his head he closed his eyes for a moment, searching. He had a plan that would leave the Jedi Master gnawing his bones in frustration and his little Padawn shaking with fear. And he was really looking forward to that. "Let the game begin," he said aloud, and started stalking down the hallway purposefully.

It would be the last night on board the Saber Dawn and Hagen felt strangely happy and safe in his cabin, glad to sleep in a familiar bunk instead of the one in that small cantina on Thando Station. Snuggling his head into the soft pillow he sighed deeply and smiled a bit, the sound of Master Kattewa's steady breathing a distant, soothing rumble next door. But the young Jedi found that he could still not let go of the events of the past days. Meeting Roj Kell had opened his eyes to another world, one he had known only in theory. And Hagen found that he did not like the look of it at all. The face Kell gave the Dark Side was one of invincible grace, a sharp mind and polite ruthlessness that appealed too much to Hagen to deny it. But what was worse was the sound of the Sith's voice still lingering in his mind. There had been something, a sadness and pain that told the boy that Roj Kell was suffering on a very deep level, maybe unknown even to himself. And he wanted nothing more than to soothe the Sith Lord's aching soul. It was then that Hagen understood what danger Master Kattwea saw in his student's innocence, and at that moment it frightened him too. Had not Kell himself warned him of being too trusting? And yet, Hagen was convinced that his was the right approach, even if it should cost him his life. Life, the tiny voice of reason admonished him, what do you know of life, young one? What indeed.

The alarm sirens suddenly starting to scream outside froze his brain in panic. Kell! He was here! In his frenzy to get out of his bunk Hagen managed to wrap himself in his blanket and crash to the deck hard. The door to his cabin swooshed open to reveal the imposing figure of Master Kattewa.

"Hagen! Are you alright?"

"Yes, Master," he replied timidly and tried to free himself. Bending forward the Hortek helped him without another word, then drew him outside. 

"He is indeed a sly one. Coming here to send a transmission is possibly the least obvious option left. But also the most dangerous. How he managed to bypass security is beyond me." Winking at Hagen he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. "I guess he will be happy to tell us all about it once we have him nailed down."

The sound of boots pounding over the deck snapped their heads around and they let the squad pass before following them toward the communications center of the huge cruiser. Hagen kept a respectful distance from his master, and the further they went the more nervous he got.

"Hagen, stay calm and keep a cool head. This will be your first combat situation and I want you to survive it, alright?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good."

But when they had finally reached their goal all they found were very confused troops and an angry Commander Lockba.

"False alarm," she snapped and gestured toward the main comm panel. "The comm's been tampered with, and the alarms were activated with a timer. Someone has been on board, that is for sure. Whether it was your Sith, I do not know."

"Was a transmission sent?"

"No."

"No? Are you certain?"

"The encrypt staff will confirm it, no doubt. He wants to put us on edge."

"A provocation? I would not dismiss this incident that easily."

"Rest assured that we will double-check everything, Master Kattewa," she replied, her tone a little bit frosty. 

The Hortek gave her a sharp nod and followed her into the room, while Hagen stayed outside, his heart pounding in his ears. The corridor emptied gradually as the soldiers went about their business, and in the end the young Padawan found himself all alone. Almost. The slight warning tingle in his scalp made him turn his head ever so slightly to see Roj Kell leaning against the wall, a shadow among shadows. The cold smile on his lips froze the boy instantly and his mouth dropped open in utter astonishment. His mind was screaming at him to warn his master, but he found that he could not move at all. After what seemed to be an eternity had passed the Sith Lord detached himself from the wall and bent toward him ever so slowly. 

"Hagen Dycos," he whispered, his voice wrapping itself around the young Jedi's head like a viper, caressing his face with its deep timbre. "Tell your master that there is only one way to defeat a Sith. And none to defeat me."

And then he was gone. 

Hagen took a deep breath before he screamed at the top of his lungs: "Master!"

Roj Kell let his mind withdraw, savoring the fear in the Padawan's emerald gaze. Projecting himself like this always took a lot out of him, but this time it had been worth it. And the deception had worked out. Now he only had to get his puppet off the ship before they could catch up to him. The tiny TSP shuttle completed its round gracefully and returned to port, the Saber Dawn falling away in an orbit that took her in the opposite direction of the Thando Security Patrol ship. And if the transmission did not get lost in hyperspace Kaan should receive it just in time. Gaining control over the pilot's mind had been the easiest thing of this operation since it was always very difficult to keep that control steady even throughout such maneuvers as piloting or building a booby-trap. He had had the man install a timer not only in the comm station of the Saber Dawn, but also on the Station's previously deactivated relay for long range comunications. The Jedi would be so busy getting to the bottom of that incident on their precious flagship that they would not have any chance of tracking the transmission. After all, they could only control the flow of communications between ships and those originating from Thando Station. Now, by sending the coded message directly over the relay Kell had been able to bypass this net. And additionally it was encoded as a very normal report of the TDS shuttle pilot to base, a code that would be decrypted automatically once it reached its destination. A shame that this ship had no hyperspace capabilities though. Although he probably would not have made it before being shot to pieces.

Once the pilot had safely landed Kell let go of his mind, slumping back against the wall of his new hiding place. The warning was out and now he only had to prevent the fleet from leaving. 

That was much more difficult, and he would need to rest before taking on this immense task. Before long his hunters would already be frantically searching for him and that meant that time was running out on him. Two days left. He had to move tomorrow, under any circumstances. But for now he needed some sleep. Kell had found shelter in one of the apartment blocks on the second level, and was now the proud owner of a two-room flat whose residents he had eliminated previous to moving in, with a nice view on the fleet assembled outside. He rose slowly from his seat on the large bed and walked over into the living-room to find something to drink. Unfortunately he could not stay here for long. They would undoubtedly control these anonymous blocks first, but he should have a few hours at least to rest. Kell gave himself three hours that he would spend in a trance, then he would move on. If this Kattewa was really as good as he thought him to be he would be on his trail by noon at the very least. And by then Roj Kell would already be elsewhere.

The engineers were bent over the comm panel, frowning, but Hagen was intent only on watching his master at work. The Hortek was looking at a display that showed all comm and space traffic of the last twenty hours and his eyes were constantly darting from one list to the other. Suddenly a low hiss escaped his lips. Pointing at the glowing screen he beckoned to Commander Lockba who had been anxiously hovering next to the engineers.

"Look at that," Kattewa began and Hagen bustled up to the older Jedi to have a look too. "There's been a transmission from one of the long range relays. It must have been reactivated! And the only ship coming even close to that thing in the past days was a Thando Security Patrol ship. The pilot even sent a status report. See?"

"Highly unusual procedure. When was the report sent?"

"Two hours ago. Far too late to intercept it now. I guess it is an encrypted message, which means that he is ahead of us again."

"Damn!" Lockba cursed whole-heartedly. "What do we do now?"

"Proceed as we have planned. We can still surprise them that way. And our dear Sith friend here too. Have security start combing through the station right away, maybe we can corner him. At least we have to keep him busy and on the run until tomorrow." Turning away he gave Hagen a long look before leaving the comm center, his apprentice in tow. "Hagen, you know that I have been a bit reluctant to introduce you to sparring, and I am still loath to teaching you about that yet. But you should not go back down unarmed. And I promise that once this mission is complete we will start training with a lightsaber. Alright?"

Hagen was positively beaming at the Hortek: "Yes, Master. That would be great."

"Now. What weapon do you feel most comfortable with then?"

"None really."

"It has to be something small, I guess, something that fits your speed and reflexes. Ah, of course. I already have an idea."

"Oh, good," Hagen mumbled feeling a bit strange. Weapons were not something he liked to be around, and even though he felt that the lightsaber was not only a sign of office for a Jedi, but also a very effective tool of destruction, he also knew that weapons were inferior to the Force. Master Kattewa had explained to him once that the sword was not what killed the opponent, but the mind of the wielder. And Hagen found that his mind was not yet ready to take someone else's life. It was good that he felt this way, the Hortek had told him, but in some situations he would be given no choice. And as a Jedi he had to protect life, after all. Even though sacrifices sometimes were needede a Jedi should not act suicidal either. The decision to give his own life for others was a very noble, of course, but one that should be made very carefully and only if there was no other way. It came down to logic and reason again, to gut feelings even, and in that Hagen found that being a guardian of life was so much more complex than the duties of a mere soldier. Hopefully he would get a chance to prove to his master that he could make the right choices at the right time without jeopardizing anyone by his actions. It was a test, he knew, and one he resolved to pass alive.

Bane was a bit surprised when the fortress was suddenly filled with the distant beeping of main comm control. There was noone here to take any incoming call after all. Except for him, that was, but he did not expect a transmission. Suddenly suspicious Bane strode down the hallway steadily and came to a halt in front of the blinking panel. He stared at it in annoyance before he hit the switch to accept the call. A life-size hologram appeared instantly, causing him to take a small step back. He bowed respectfully to the Dark Lord before Kaan's grating voice broke the awkward silence.

"Bane! What is yor master thinking! I just received word that the Jedi will launch an attack on Ruusan in two days. Two days, Bane! Does he think me a fool, or what?"

"Probably," the younger Sith countered.

"Take care," the Dark Lord growled. "We will reach Ruusan today, and by the time the Jedi arrive we will already be on our way elsewhere. He knew that. Why the warning now?"

"I have no idea."

"Really? I do. He wants us to lose our heads and move now. It won't work though. You can tell him that noone forces me to do anything. Noone! I have planned this carefully and no matter what Roj Kell thinks, this plan will be put into action when I say it will!"

"Of course, Lord Kaan. I shall tell him."

"See to it."

The transmission died, leaving the young Sith all alone again. He was even more surprised now than he had been when this unexpected call had first come in. How had the old man managed to get this warning out? It was, actually, quite impressive. Bane had underestimated him, and undoubtedly Kell had reasoned by now that it had been his student who had betrayed the Sith. Which was why the warning had gone directly to the Dark Lord, despite the odds of it being dismissed as a trap. Knowing Kell this had not been the last of the measures he would take to prevent Bane's plan from succeeding. But what could he do? Not much. One thing he might try, of course, was to keep the Republic fleet from leaving Thando Station, but one man against a whole armada of warships seemed a bit too much, even if that Sith's name was Roj Kell. Still, Kell would not give up, but Bane was certain that Kattewa would not let him get away either. If the old man had been in control of this plan there would have been no problem at all, yet Bane had made sure that it was the Jedi Master who dictated the rules. Kattewa knew how to play this game, and he could still surprise Kell, if he knew how to play his cards. And Bane himself would be safely away from the battle to come, should anything go wrong. 

Morning came all too soon and Roj Kell found that he had not been able to get as much rest as he would have preferred. Still, he felt that the pressure he was under would substitute the lack of rest easily, and the adrenaline racing through his veins was already driving his brain's synapses to unexpected heights. He would succeed, had to, and despite the odds he hoped that he would survive too. Thando Station's security had increased their patrols and were checking everyone caught outside while working their way through the shops and apartments all over the huge space station. Twice they had come close to tracking him down, but he had managed to evade them each and every time. Now, stalking down a deserted corridor, Roj Kell kept his mind alert, sweeping the area for possible threats. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight greeting him as he stepped into the open of one of the domed plazas only to find space around Thando Station nearly empty. A few yachts and freighters remained, but there was no sign of the Republic fleet. They were gone, had left two days in advance of the original date. In hindsight it seemed the best way to counter any attacks on his part and Roj Kell knew that he should have seen it coming. As it was though the shock over having miscalculated so badly almost drowned out the fury over having been outsmarted by a filthy Hortek Jedi Master. Almost.

Whirling around he could not keep himself from shaking with anger. This had never happened to him before. He always was in control of events around him! But not this time. If the fleet had left approximately fifteen hours ago, which had been the last time he had checked, since he had been too busy from then on to do so again, they could be at Ruusan in about twenty-four hours, enough time to surprise the Sith even if they had taken his warning seriously. According to Kaan's timetable their ships would have arrived late at night local time yesterday and deploying soldiers always took time. Time they did not have left. He felt like screaming, but knew exactly that his rage could not save them. Not anymore. They were on their own now, and he hoped with all his heart that they would get away somehow. Kaan woul not be so stupid and make a stand. He was an accomplished warlord, after all, who knew the prize of failure as well as any common soldier. The distant sound of boots pounding over metal snapped his head around to see a contingent of guards jog into the open plaza from the corridor opposite from his current position and only seconds later they had spotted him too. Cursing loudly Roj Kell made a dash for the nearest corner and vanished into the bowels of Thando Station. What was keeping Kattewa anyway? He was certain that the Jedi Master was only waiting for his chance to get at him. And he could have the soldiers wear him down too. This was madness, He was already tired and now they could virtually keep at him until he was too exhausted to go on. The only possibility to get out of this would be to either find a transport very quickly or else to make a stand. Opting for the first Kell decided to make his way to the port. 


	8. Fire in the Night

Fire in the Night

"Every ship that tries to return to port without explicit permission will be destroyed," Master Kattewa was yelling into his comm. "By now there should be no ship left in the hangars, right? Good, very good. Increase security around the port and stay sharp. Of course he will try! No. We are on our way. Out."

Hagen was hard pressed to keep up with the Hortek's fast pace, but he was doing his best. They had been on the move for three hours now and a patrol had spotted their quarry a few minutes ago at one of the plazas. Kattewa had reasoned that Kell would try to get away now that it was clear that he could do nothing about the fleet anymore. But Hagen could feel a certain uneasiness in the Jedi Master.

"Maybe he will try something else," he spoke up pensively and the Hortek nodded. 

"You are right, but the port is the most obvious choice right now. There is another possibility and that is where we will be going next. I am almost certain that he's not had enough time yet to familiarize himself with the station, and that is our advantage. For now though keeping him on the move is the primary goal."

"What if he takes hostages?"

"You think like a strategist, boy. Very good. But we have to eliminate this threat no matter what and there are far worse things a desperate Sith might try."

"Like blowing up the station?"

"He has no hope of getting away, Hagen. He might try anything."

Ten hours later they were still hunting around the station, following fleeting traces and vague trails, but the net was tightening slowly. Even though Kattewa might be cursing the inefficiency of the soldiers and even though both Hagen and his master whished for a faster end to this chase they knew that they would succeed in the end. Kell had managed to break through the web five times by then, but his escapes became narrower with each try. Additionally the Jedi Master had been careful to increase security around the station's escape pods and machine rooms. Should the Sith try to destroy the station he would have to get past those troops first. The Hortek allowed himself and his apprentice to rest every five hours, knowing full well that the Sith did not have that luxury. 

Wearing him down was their one chance to capture him alive, and after what had happened so far Master Kattewa was convinced that Kell was indeed the only Sith in the vicinity. And the Council's orders had been specific. After twenty more hours the time was up and their quarry out of space. The net was completed at last. Hagen followed his master reluctantly into the depths of the station, loathing the impending encounter and yet looking forward to it. The maintenance station they were closing in on was nondescript, unimportant to anyone but a desperate fugitive, and Master Kattewa was certain that they would have the Sith Lord at bay once they reached the tiny compartment at the end of a long security tunnel. What would happen then Hagen did not even try to forsee, but he was almost sure that Roj Kell would not give up without a fight. The young Jedi could see in the Hortek's stance that the Jedi Master was nervous too, but determined also. When his comm chimed suddenly Hagen nearly jumped out of his skin with the tension. But Kattewa's urgent words let his blood run cold.

Deep in meditation Bane had his eyes closed, his mind completely open to the flow of the Force, a shadow lurking at the edges of the light. Any time now he should have the confirmation of the battle to begin. And he did not want to miss any of it. When the steady river started to shiver and roil he permitted himself a tiny smile. This was it. They were committed now. Straightening in anticipation the young Sith felt his very being stripped of all the bonds that had held him to the Sith, every vow and every allegiance he had ever sworn, the scars left behind by all too many humiliating encounters and last of all the pressure on his soul lifted, freeing him and his brethren to start anew, with him. He had been so patient and everything had worked out the way he had planned. Once Roj Kell was dead Bane would be the last of the Sith, the first of a new order. One that would survive just as his master had, unknown and still present, until the time was right to take what was rightfully theirs. 

The Jedi would be secure in the knowledge that they had finally overcome and destroyed their enemies, and they would grow lazy in their watch. In time then the Sith could build up their own power, extending invisible bonds that would choke off the Light at the very base in the end. He remembered his master telling him a story of a battle from times long past. A wise Jedi Master had told a defeated Sith Lord then that the Dark Side was with every Jedi and that even if the Sith were destroyed they would still survive. It had been a grand story, but filled with Kell's somewhat backward views on loyalty toward the Sith. Bane did not see why he should be loyal to an order that was only destroying itself. Had been trying to destroy itself. His smile widened into a predatory grin that reflected his triumphant mood. He had won and he was finally free. The Sith would go on, like a dark flame dormant in his heart and soul. And in the end this flame would grow into a roaring fire and extinguish the Light. Forever.

Cursing Thando Station with all his heart Roj Kell hunted around for any other exit that might lead him out of this trap. There was none. Overhead he could hear the heavy footfall of soldiers racing along the corridor above and undoubtedly they would be here very soon. The sudden sound of a lightsaber's humming brought his head around. Hefting his own weapon he frowned at Kattewa deeply. The Hortek seemed completely at ease, keeping a respectable distance from his quarry. And at his side Hagen was bristling with anticipation.

"You are trapped."

"Really," Kell snorted. "And you believe that you can stand against me all on your own?"

"I am not alone."

"No, of course not. Your apprentice is a good boy, but far too innocent for this. He won't help you."

"Your brethren are all dead. I have just received word from Ruusan. Noone survived the battle, no Jedi and certainly no Sith." Striking at a shocked Kell with the Force Kattewa sent him flying against the far wall, leaving him slightly dazed and disbelieving.

"No!" 

Dropping down on his knees, all of his strength finally gone, Roj Kell stared at his own hands, as if he wanted to blame them for this disaster. This could not be! And yet, his heart and mind confirmed the emptiness left behind by their demise, a bleak void in the darkness, a fire reduced to a few glowing embers and ashes. Raising his head again he met the Jedi Master's cold and unforgiving gaze, unsure of what to do, how to continue. But the Hortek took that decision from him easily by attacking once more. Kell countered his strikes weakly, too numb to react properly, his heart too broken with the loss, and the arrival of the security guards barely registered with him. All of his life, gone in the matter of hours, his legacy destroyed in a heart-beat. 

The revelation filled him with a fury he had not felt for long, long years. Never had he been this angry. He lunged at Kattewa viciously, slashing his yellow blade across the alien's chest, hacking at him with unbrindled force. But the Jedi Master was no easy game. He defended himself skillfully and faster than Kell could blink his eyes he had his adversary down on the floor, his back pressed against the hard durasteel. Their eyes met for a long moment and then the Sith was on the offensive again, clawing at the Hortek's mental shields brutally, filling his very soul with a darkness that would shred him to pieces in the end. But he never got that far. A sudden pain stabbed through his chest, taking his breath away, and he released Kattewa again, almost involuntarily, to slap weakly at the young Jedi kneeling at his side, his innocent face streaked with tears, his left hand pressed against Kell's side, holding on to the handle of a slim dagger firmly.

"I am sorry," Hagen wailed, "I am so sorry. I did not know that they would all die!"

"Hagen!" The Jedi Master's tone was one of incredulous surprise. 

Roj Kell stared at the boy, saw the compassion and sincere grief in his emerald gaze, and felt his heart break once more. How could this damn Jedi brat weep for his enemies? How dare he sully their memory with his tears? How dare he share his pain? Opening his mouth to reply though he found that there was nothing to say. 

"I am sorry," the boy repeated in a hushed whisper and withdrew the blade. 

Rolling over to lie on his side Kell was breathing hard against the blood suddenly rising up his throat, out of his mouth, smearing the floor underneath with angry red patterns. Choking quietly he tried to swallow the sweet taste of agony, but it hurt even more as he did so. Where there had been the glorious fire of raw, furious power a blank wall remained, sealing his mind in a dungeon of despair. He was lost, he was broken, there was no hope anymore. Lifting his head very slowly, painfully, he looked up at Kattewa, searching for some measure of understanding in his alien features. But he only found the same, infuriating sadness lingering in the Hortek's gaze. 

"Damn you, Jedi," he hissed, gritting his teeth, but the steady flow of blood made him gasp and choke again. "Why don't you just kill me too?"

"That would be far too easy on you," Kattewa replied icily.

"Kill me!" the Sith Lord growled, his anger potent enough to break through walls, but the Dark Side was out of reach, locked away in his broken heart. He was almost ready to cry in despair.

"Not just yet."

Hagen rose on shaking legs, his mind feeling numb, his heart racing, beating against his ribs frantically. He could feel the Sith's hatred and anger, but it did not frighten him anymore. His heart was filled only with pity for this creature so consumed by sorrow and helpless fury. Roj Kell had lost everything and Hagen knew that nothing he said could ease his pain. But on another level the young Jedi had realized that it had been necessary to destroy the Sith completely, that there had to be an end to the fighting once and for all. Maybe even Kell would come to understand that in the end. Spread out in a widening pool of his own blood the fallen Sith Lord reminded him of a majestic raptor plucked from the sky, his great wings broken, his grace no more than a memory. The light in his pale eyes had been dimmed with the agony he must be feeling and the hum of power that had previously filled his very being had been reduced to no more than a whisper. 

Suddenly Hagen felt his mind freeze in panic. Master Kattewa had claimed that they would not kill him now, but if he did not receive help fast he would die anyway. Shooting a concerned glance at his master he found the Hortek looking pensively down at the gravely injured Sith. But only seconds later the soldiers quietly crowding the corridor moved back to let an emergency med unit pass. Hagen breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that Kell was in good hands, and that he would survive. Possibly. At least that was what he wished for. When he felt Kattewa's hands tighten around his shoulders he tensed a bit, but his master seemed to be completely at ease, fond even.

"He is right, you know? You are a good boy, Hagen. And you will be a great Jedi Knight once. You have a brave heart and a caring soul. I am glad to be your master."

"Thank you," Hagen whispered, truly moved. "What will happen to him now?"

"We will have him confirm if there are any more Sith who might have escaped somehow."

"And then?"

"The Council will decide. But I suppose he will get what he wanted in the end."

An hour later they were both standing in the medical ward of the Republic cruiser HeSheva, that had just arrived from Coruscant to pick them up, awaiting the doctor's report. Kell had been strapped to the operation table and Hagen found his eyes wander from time to time over to look at the armor lying on top of the black robes on one of the tables lining the wall. He sidled over to the pile of clothes nonchalantly, not noticing Kattewa's disapproving glance, and leaned forward to study the intricate pattern on the armor more closely. What had appeared like a dull black surface from a distance was in reality a maze of shapes and images. A story, maybe. Hagen thought he could make out a warrior and his lightsaber in there. But then the conversation going on behind his back caught his attention again. Turning around he rejoined Master Kattewa, but took to studying the Sith's still form while listening obediently to the others' words with half an ear.

"So, what do we have here," the doctor began. "Species: human. Gender: male. Height: 6'4". Weight: 167 pounds. Age?"

"The scanner must be defect," his aide answered slowly.

"What? Why?"

"According to that thing he's 120 standard years old."

"Impossible."

Master Kattewa shook his head gravely: "Not at all. But 120 is the highest age setting for a human on the scanner. He could be far older than that."

"I hope we can find out just how old. First I want to stabilize his condition a bit further. A bacta session might be in order afterwards too."

Coming awake with a start Roj Kell found himself suspended in some kind of gooey liquid in a flat transparisteel tank. A respirator had been fixed over his mouth and nose, allowing him to breathe. Bacta. He closed his eyes once more before turning his head to regard the five beings assembled outside his little healing world calmly. Hagen was watching him, his emerald gaze intent. At his side Master Kattewa was also studying the prisoner. Kell was more at ease now, undoubtedly due to the sedatives that had been pumped into his system previously to dumping him in the tank. But gradually his mind focused again and his eyes wandered down to rest on the magnetic binders that held his wrists and ankles glued to the rounded surface of the emergency tank. He tugged at the bonds listlessly, then sought Hagen's gaze again. The youth involuntarily took a step back, but came up short against Kattewa's forearm. 

"Do not be afraid. He cannot hurt you." 

Roj Kell smiled tiredly. But Kattewa was right. He was far too weary to attack anyone. All he desired was sleep and rest. And he was not certain if that was just the effects of the drugs or something else entirely. The latter option did not really appeal to him, but he would have to accept his fate sooner or later. He had lost this battle, defeated by his own apprentice. Bane had understood his lessons and taken them by heart. In a way he was so much more courageous than Kell had ever been. But only time would tell if he were to succeed. There were so many dangers waiting for a lone Sith out there, so many factors he was subjected to and that could blunt his plans easily. And Roj Kell could only hope that he had taught Bane well and that the young Sith could build on those teachings. If not... Shaking his head slowly he closed his eyes again. No. He did not even want to think about it. Bane had betrayed the Sith, he was responsible for their deaths. Feeling his anger rise again Kell started shaking harder, trying in vain to calm down. His system was far too weakened to cope with the Dark Side now. He should not let himself get so enraged! But as the full import of what his apprentice had done hit him his fury became a roaring fire of outrage. This was not the way!

Something gave and then a sharp pain was piercing through his left arm and his head hit the wall hard.

Hagen was still screaming when the sound of the tank exploding had died down. The doctor, who had tried to adjust the flow of sedatives, had been thrown back against the wall and now lay there, dazed, half of his head covered with blood. At Hagen's side Master Kattewa hesitated for just a split-second before he came forward briskly to kneel at Kell's side. The Sith had been shaking violently throughout the last few minutes before the glass broke with a deafening thunder-clap, and Hagen understood finally that he had been the source of its destruction. What was most scaring was the fact that he had never felt the build-up of this immense power. And he should have. Now though the already injured prisoner was hanging over the splintered glass, his left arm cushioning his torso against the sharp edges and shred apart by the broken shards, his head lolling to one side. He was blinking his eyes slowly, as if he had not fully realized what had happened. The floor was already swimming with bacta and dark blood. Kattewa gently held Kell's head up before he used the Force to lift him clear of the destroyed tank. Depositing him further away the Jedi Master checked on his wounds once more, then heaved a relieved sigh when the medical unit stormed into the room to take care of the injured. 

"I want someone to monitor his life-signs at all times," he told them calmly. "I suppose that this was an involuntary reaction, but we do not want anyone else to get injured." The arrival of a security squad brought his head around. Nodding at the Jedi Master the captain of the squad frowned down at Kell deeply. 

"Maybe we should cut him off from the Force," the younger Jedi suggested.

"Maybe. But not just yet. We still need him to confirm the Sith's complete destruction."

When he woke again he found himself in a dimly lit room, the monotonuous beeping of life-sign monitors the only sound apart from his own breathing. He did not know how much time had passed, but to him it felt like an eternity. The ship's movements suggested though that they were still in orbit around something, whether Thando Station or a planet he could not be sure. It was actually frustrating that he was surrounded by so many uncertainties. Nothing seemed clear anymore, except for one thing: the Sith were gone. And that was what hurt most. That Bane had found the courage to leave everything behind, no more than a candle in the storm, to start from scrap, so to say. What modifications would he try out on this new order? How did he plan to defeat the Jedi? And did he really think that his mentor would just let him out of his grasp like this? This was far too important to Kell to simply step back and let go. 

A sudden rustle of cloth caught his attention and his eyes scanned the room quickly, a frown on his forehead, until he found the young Padawan huddled on a chair and fast asleep. Smiling at Hagen Dycos' still form he lay his head back down to rest. The boy was a warm fire in the dark, and his brightness was somehow soothing. A strange thought, that a Jedi's presence should feel so comfortable to him. But then, Belana had managed to capture his heart with her innocence too. He wondered briefly if Hagen Dycos would survive long enough to see the light of truth, or if the revelation itself would cost his life. But, in a way, his innocence was shrewd too. Noone would even suspect him to be a danger until it was too late. The way Kell had. Just then the boy heaved a tiny, tortured sigh that made the old Sith smile. But the bluish light suddenly falling over the bare walls made his heart leap in shock. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows but found his wrists bound to the bedframe, allowing him no room to move at all. 

"Bane," he said at last, a weak smile on his lips, when the other's spectral image came to hover next to his head. "An honor. I must congratulate you, it would seem. Well done."

The younger Sith nodded solemnly, but the pride shining in his eyes was unmistakable: 

"You know how much your praise means to me, Lord Kell."

"Indeed. So, what are you planning to do now?"

"The question rather is: what are _you_ going to do?"

"Afraid that I could betray you to the Jedi?"

"Not voluntarily, I am sure."

"And no other way either," Kell snapped, slightly annoyed at Bane's lack of faith. But the previous struggle had weakened him immensely and the fire subsided almost right away. Sighing deeply he closed his eyes. "I will be going to Korriban," he whispered, his voice seemingly bereft of all strength.

"Korriban?" Bane was slightly taken aback. "But why? I mean... oh. I understand."

"Good."

"Then I will see you there. Safe journey, Lord Kell."

Before he could reply the image faded and was gone, leaving the old Sith seething with anger. Why did Bane want to meet him on Korriban? Did he not trust him? Probably. And he was smart in doing so too. Again he felt himself reminded of his encounter with Tarla all those centuries ago. She had been so right about him, it was almost scary. His mirth did not last though for the door burst open to admit a highly agitated Master Kattewa. He threw a look first at Kell, found him safely in place, then stared at his apprentice curled up on his chair.

"What did you do?" the Hortek demanded harshly as he strode up to the prisoner.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I could feel the Dark Side most clearly. Weak, but it was there."

"So?" Raising his eyebrows Kell smiled sardonically: "Did you think that being around Jedi would change my methods of touching the Force?"

"What did you do to him?"

"As I said: nothing. He is tired. Wake him up and you will find that he is unharmed."

"But-"

"No _but_, Jedi," Kell hissed, his pale eyes flashing in annoyance. "Leave me alone."

"Not yet," Kattewa replied just as coldly. "We have a few questions that need answering."

"As expected. What do you want to know then?"

"If any of your brethren survived the carnage."

"And how should I know? I was not there, after all."

"Nice. It seems to me that you have recovered sufficiently to be questioned at length."

"Not again!" Kell sighed, rolling his eyes in disgust. But when his gaze fell on Kattewa once more his features froze in a humorless grin that was no more than a show of gleaming white teeth. "Your Jedi friends on Coruscant tried that before, a long, long time ago. They did not manage to break me either, and rest assured that _you_ most certainly won't succeed now."

The Hortek returned his smile slowly: "There is a very efficient way to crack you up, you know? And maybe the Council will allow me to try it out on you too."

"What way?"

"I remember from history lessons that during the Sith War Ulic Quel-Droma was cut off from the Force by Nomi Sunrider. Hagen claims you are a historian, so I guess you know all about it. And then I want to see you keep me out of your mind."

"Quel-Droma was a fool who trusted his former lover far too much. And you are right, I know all about it. More than you realize. And now you will leave."

Kattewa gave him a hateful glare, but did not reply. Shaking Hagen awake he threw a last look back: "You just made a big mistake, Kell, and I am anxious to see your face once you realize just how big."

And with that cryptic comment he and his apprentice were out of the door, leaving Kell slightly dumb-founded. What the hell could he have meant by that? Whatever it was though, he had to move fast. Increasing his mental shields Roj Kell took to scouting out the warship, searching for possible escape routes. He had to get to Korriban under any circumstances before it was too late.

Striding up the landing ramp of his shuttle Bane shook his head slightly, still pondering the implications of Kell's going to Korriban. On the surface that could mean only one thing: the old man was dying and he wanted to return to the ancient graveyard to find his rest there. But it could also mean that Kell wanted Bane to feel safe, while he secretly plotted his downfall at the hands of the Jedi. After all, he knew far too much of his student to be allowed to stay alive. Which was why Bane had decided to see him off, so to speak. He would not kill him if it was not really necessary, and Roj Kell had seemed very weakened, after all. Maybe he really was dying. But better to be safe than sorry. Sitting down in the pilot's chair the young Sith Lord punched in the coordinates for Korriban, before calling up the ancient burial rites from the depths of his memory. This should be done properly. Roj Kell had deserved an honorable funeral, and Bane would make sure that he got it too. Take-off took no more than a few minutes once the engines were powered up and then he was off, leaving the fortress behind without regrets. This was the beginning of a new era and the old one would find its well-deserved ending on Korriban.

Hagen Dycos was sitting on his bunk, staring at the glowing cube balanced carefully on the palm of Master Kattewa's right hand. The gatekeeper's image materialized seemingly out of thin air and Jeldo greeted the two Jedi cordially. Leaning a bit closer Hagen studied the holo once more, even though he had seen it numerous times. Kattewa had told him that they had to be careful. After all they could not be certain if Kell had rigged it with some sort of booby-trap while having the holocron in his possession. But, remembering the gatekeeper's reaction to the Sith the young Padawan sincerely doubted the success of any such endeavor. The Hortek took a deep breath and nodded at Master Jeldo slowly.

"Greetings, Master. We have a question concerning ancient history. It is about a Sith Lord named Roj Kell. Do-"

But the changing images interrupted him before he could pose the rest of the question. The holoproj widenend and grew larger in scale, until it enveloped the entire cabin with a serene picture both Hagen and Kattewa had seen quite often. The Jedi Temple's Council Chamber on Coruscant. One after the other life-size models of three people appeared dotted throughout the beautifully lit room and at the very last Master Jeldo himself took his seat as head of the Council. Gesturing to the tall man standing to his left, his handsome features frozen in an ironic smile that Hagen recognised at once, the giant Ho'Din began his tale.

"It was four years ago that doom came to Coruscant in the shape of this man, Roj Kell, a Sith we first took for a scout on a mission. He was captured on Dantooine by a hunting party under the command of Jedi Master Belana Jen." Here he indicated the beautiful woman standing opposite from the Sith Lord. Kattewa walked over to study her more closely, taking in the antique clothing she wore, before he turned around to join Hagen who was totally immersed in the image of Roj Kell. At that time his long hair had been completely black, but a few things had endured over time. His eyes, his smile. His arrogance. 

"Four years!" Hagen whispered, awed. "But this holocron was designed over a thousand years ago!"

"Ssh!" Kattewa admonished him as the gatekeeper went on.

"Belana Jen was given responsibility for uncovering vital information from this scout and she seemingly succeeded in breaking him a week after his arrival in the Temple. But as it turned out his capture had been part of a much more sinister plan. Master Jen was spellbound by his presence and we all feared for her soul, yet we believed that after the breaking Roj Kell posed no danger anymore. We were deeply mistaken. The truth was uncovered far too late. Battle-master Kha Door returned from the front to report that the information we had been given by the prisoner had led our troops into well-planned traps. He forced Roj Kell to reveal his plans and admit to his true identity as Dark Lord."

Master Kattewa drew a harsh breath: "A Dark Lord!"

"Master Jen was relieved of her responsibility and Kha Door put in charge of the operation. He was killed two days later by the Sith, who in turn was sentenced to death shortly afterwards. The sentence was never carried out though. On the morning of his execution Roj Kell fled Coruscant, taking Master Jen with him. She is believed dead and we mourn her loss deeply."

"Gatekeeper," the Hortek interrupted. "How old was he upon his capture?"

"Approximately forty standard years old."

"Master!" Hagen piped up suddenly, his thoughts tumbling all over his mind, but there was something that seemed clear enough: "This is just the same here too!"

"Not the same, Hagen, but close enough," The Jedi Master corrected and deactivated the holocron. "I think we should be very careful. Call security and have them come to his holding cell."

"Where are you going, Master?"

"I will see to it that they are not too late." 

But as it turned out they had run out of time from the very beginning. Roj Kell was gone. 

He had landed the small shuttle at the foot of the stairs leading up to the temple entrance, and now he simply stood there, swaying slightly, his weakened body buffeted by the harsh winds howling over the craggy mountains, while the warm rain was whipping at the exposed skin of his face mercilessly. Roj Kell shielded his eyes against the storm wearily before he looked up to take in the awesome sight of the great structure, built of the same black stone that could be found everywhere on the desolate planet. The temple's design was similar to the ziggurats on Yavin 4, testimony to the Sith culture of ancient times, times that not even he had known. Walking onward at last he mounted the steps one after the other, working his way up ever so slowly as the day went on and the heat and rain became almost unbearable. 

Finally though he was standing on the huge flagtiles at the temple's entrance and the black maw of the hallway hidden in the dark shadows of the great portal beckoned to him with a promise of endless rest and the cold embrace of eternity. He managed a few more steps until he found that he could not go on anymore. Halfway into the huge hall his legs were shaking with fatigue and he dropped down on his knees tiredly, too exhausted to go on just now. Only then did he become aware of the stress he had put himself under and the full impact of the past days hit him like a hammer blow. I must be getting old, he thought wrily as he lay his head down to rest against the cool stone underneath. When he was woken again by the sound of boots crunching over gravel he realized that he must have fallen asleep for some time. Raising his head slowly he looked back over his shoulder and froze.

Master Kattewa's imposing form was backlit spectacularly by the setting sun, its deep, red rays drenching the sky behind him in blood. At the Jedi Master's side his apprentice was wearing a mournful expression on his young face. Roj Kell fought to struggle to his feet, but found that he was too tired to move. In the end he lay back down again, accepting his weakness, and closed his eyes.

"You two are alone," the ancient Sith stated calmly at last.

"Obviously," the Hortek replied, coming closer.

"How did you find me?"

Kattewa barked a short laugh: "Does it matter?"

"Not anymore, I guess."

"Tell me, how old are you really? A thousand years? Two thousand?"

That was unexpected. "The holocron," Kell hissed, suddenly understanding the Jedi Master's cryptic warning. "I see." His eyes opened once more, the cold fire returned to their green depths.

"Yes, indeed. The holocron. There were no documents on Coruscant anywhere about a captured Sith that I knew of, so I checked with our dear Master Jeldo. Did you kill her?"

"Why do you care?"

"I am just curious. After all, there is a lot we can learn from history." 

"And what do _you_ hope to learn, Master Kattewa?" Talking became almost too much for him. It cost so much to force his vocal chords to cooperate. It was frustrating.

"This place, what is it?"

"Korriban. The world of the dead. A graveyard, if you will."

Walking around him, the Jedi Master dropped down on his haunches and gave him a long, cold look. Roj Kell met his gaze defiantly. 

"Now, listen to me," Kattewa began calmly. "I just wanted to make certain that you would not plague this galaxy anymore. We are going to leave now, but I want to give you a choice." 

He tightened the grip on his lightsaber handle easily, to show Kell just what choices he had. The ancient Sith almost smiled. And although his situation was as hopeless as could be he would be damned to accept anything from a Jedi, even if it would mean a quicker death. Very slowly he shook his head, his pale eyes fixed on the alien's face. "No? Very well. Your decision. Hagen, we are off."

"One last thing," Kell whispered, his voice echoing strangely throughout the huge chamber, its sweet harmonics haunting the very soul of the temple and making the two Jedi shiver with dread. Hagen stopped and watched Kattewa turn back once more to nod sharply at Roj Kell: 

"We will keep this location secret. You shall rest in peace."

A relieved smile appeared on the ancient Sith Lord's lips as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Good," he said, "very good."

Master Kattewa guided Hagen outside and they descended the stairs unhurriedly, while taking in the wild and rough beauty of this place. It was, in a way, quite fitting for a graveyard, Hagen thought, and then he realized that they had left the Sith to die alone. 

"Do not mourn him, Hagen," the Hortek told him softly as they walked up to their ship.

"No, Master," the boy whispered, the eerie setting and the circumstances getting to him at last.

"I am not sure whether he knew that we could trace the ship, but chances are that he could not think straight anymore anyway. Let's return to the fleet and forget about this fast."

"What will happen then?"

"The HeSheva will raze the temple. After all, we want to make certain that noone comes here to recover the secrets of the Sith."

"No, that is true. Master," Hagen hesitated a bit. "you promised that he could rest in peace."

"And he shall, we will make certain of that. Definitely."

Once the two Jedi were gone the watcher detached himself from the shadows between the giant pillars holding the ceiling of the hallway and walked closer toward the ancient Sith lying in the middle of the floor with a small smile on his lips. Bending down he slipped his arms underneath Kell's armpits and hoisted him up as gently as he could. The old man did not react at first, but then his pale eyes found Bane's gaze and he nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"You made it," he whispered, his voice sending shivers down the other's spine.

Bane did not answer. Using the Force to lift his mentor's weakened body up he made his way deeper into the temple, and down into the catacombs along a maze of corridors he had outfitted with torches upon his arrival, preparing everything for his master's ultimate departure. He took one out of ist hold and held it up to light the way. They were accompanied by the ancient images carved into the dry walls, depictions of battles and burials, strange rituals and more, that Bane did not even care to identify. Shadows were writhing over the ancient walls, casting the hallways in live darkness. When finally they had reached their destination the younger Sith deposited his burden on the cool stone slab set into a a shallow pool of oily water and lay a hand on Kell's forehead gently. The room was low, almost too low for comfort and the inky black walls smelled of decay and mold. No light reached this far down and the torch Bane held in his right hand was the only illumination available. Its yellow tongues leapt toward the ceiling, where the air was richer in oxygen and cooler too. He could feel the darkness congealing in the shadowy corners, the powerful presence of two Sith Lords acting like a magnet for the Dark Side. But Bane was confident. There was nothing for him to fear here. Suddenly Roj Kell's magic voice filled the small expanse of the room, drawing the shadows further into the light.

"Bane."

"Yes, master?"

"What will you do now?"

"I have thought long and hard on the past, Lord Kell, and I have found that your way is indeed the one to go. But you were reckless. You attacked the Jedi without having any backup support. That was foolish, something I would never have expected from you. Alone I cannot stand against the Jedi, but I will bide my time and be just as patient as you have been. We will build up our influence and when the time is right we will strike at the Jedi and extinguish their flame. And until then we will remain unseen in the background, and become no more than memories in the minds of our enemies."

"You are a wise man, Bane. I wish you all the best for your endeavor. Do not forget us."

"Never. The Sith will live on, Lord Kell. And they will be victorious, in the end."

Closing his eyes the ancient one signalled his aquiesance and Bane took the hint and stepped back, his hand brushing over Kell's face almost tenderly in a last farewell.

"May the heart of darkness take you in its eternal embrace and give you pride and glory," he began and touched the burning torch to the pool's surface. 

Immediately the flames started feeding on the slick film of oil floating on top of the water, eagerly licking the stone on which the old Sith's still form was spread out. And the torch itself died in the young one's hand, plunging the room in nearly total darkness. Bane watched the shadows leap forward hungrily to claim this offering, like eager vultures wrapping Roj Kell in black wings of dark power. It was a sight that made his heart beat faster with anticipation and a strange sense of awe filled his very being. His lips parted slightly as he leaned forward to see better, but the darkness was everywhere now, with only the steady flames of the eternal fire lighting the gloom. A tiny sigh rang throughout the chamber, barely audible, but the sound itself made the young Sith's skin grow cold. Rising slowly he bowed toward his master reverentially and whispered:

"I will not forget you. Ever."

Bane turned around, his throat constricting in a strange feeling of grief and loss. He would be alone now. Continuing the legacy left behind by the ancient Sith was his primary goal, but first he had to build up an environment that would allow them to flourish without being detected. A truly monumentuous task. But he was a Sith. He would manage and he would survive. Walking away slowly he felt Roj Kell's presence become weaker with each step he took and when he finally stepped out into the clear night of Korriban, the dark sky overhead for once completely void of storm clouds, he closed his eyes and held his breath. The entire temple had started humming with the quiet song of voices long dead, a gloomy choir of past times reaching out to claim him and hold him back. 

But he fought against their calling with determination, tearing his soul from their grasp with brute force. The world of the dead should have no quarrel with that of the living and he was not dead yet. Keeping his head straight ahead he made his way down toward the mountains, where he had hidden his ship. Overhead he could feel the giant Republic warships prepare their deadly seed. But he would be away by the time they would unleash their weapons batteries' awesome power. An hour later the small shuttle lifted off the ground and vanished amidst the roar of heavy lasers searing the darkness like fire in the night. When the temple exploded at last Bane did not look back. His destination was the future and the past was dead. 


	9. Interlude Survivors

Interlude 2 - Survivors

Looking up from the screen of his datapad Hagen Dycos stared out of the viewport of his small apartment and sighed deeply. Night had fallen outside without him noticing it at all. Like so many other days. He was a handsome man with startling green eyes the color of burning emeralds and nearly white blonde hair. But there was something in his features, a darkness that made him look older than his thirty-five years. His eyes sought the message displayed on the screen again before his forehead creased into a deep from. Rising abruptly he walked up to the window and stretched his aching muscles. Another sigh was wrought from his lips and he shook his head slowly, as if to get rid off a particular painful memory.

"It cannot be," he whispered softly and his mouth twisted into an angry grimace. "No way."

But it was true. The Sith were back. For years Hagen Dycos had been searching the libraries and Jedi Holocrons scattered throughout the galaxy for any clues and hints at the vast knowledge left behind by this sinister order. Over two decades ago he had experienced their demise first-hand, on Korriban, where the heavy lasers of the Republic warship HeSheva had buried the ancient Sith Lord Roj Kell under the ruins of the Sith Temple standing watch over the dead and dying. Hagen had been just a Padawan back then, all wide-eyed innocence, but the close encounter with Kell had started him on a painful journey into reality. Still, his innocence had given way to a fierce hunger for knowledge. As a boy he had already been interested in history, and now he had merely shifted the focus of his research from the Jedi to the Sith. 

Throughout the order he was known as the primary source of the Jedi Chronicles, and the works he had written on their history were cited often and with the certain knowledge that he had researched them as thoroughly as a research could be done. When he had started the same on the Sith four years back a lot of his fellow Jedi had frowned upon his endeavor, but Hagen was not someone who let himself be intimidated by what other people thought. He had to justify his actions in front of himself only, that much was clear to him. And even his master had told him repeatedly that one's focus was what determined one's reality.

As it was, sometimes reality determined one's focus. More times than he cared for, actually. But Hagen Dycos had learned quite a few things over the past years. One was that reality was more than the eye could see and in that he was grateful that he had the Force as his ally. And a powerful ally it was too. No tool for his purposes, but a friend that was always by his side, guiding, when guidance was needed and opening his eyes to things that others could not see. To be a focal point for this great power was all the reward he had ever hoped to achieve in his training. That, and all the knowledge he could hoard and archive in his mind and his books. Both goals completed each other nicely and so far noone had complained. Which was exactly why Hagen had left Coruscant to study on Alderaan now. 

He could not stand their suspicious stares, the disapproval so plain on their faces. What did they think he was doing? In their current reality no Sith remained, but as he had been confirmed just today, this could not last. And before they could rise again he resolved to know everything about them there was to know and be prepared. He had studied Master Jeldo's Holocron in great detail, and especially the episode with Roj Kell. Somehow he could sense that the key lay somewhere with the ancient Sith, something he could not quite grasp. It was frightening, in a way, that Hagen found himself daydreaming from time to time, about his being there in Belana Jen's place, and what he might have done differently. As it was, he could find no solution to this dilemma. Roj Kell would have won anyway. 

Stalking the busy streets of Coruscant he was astounded at how much the planet had grown. What had been an almost underpopulated world a thousand years ago had turned into a city maze of shops, consulates and apartment blocks. There was no doubt about it, the Republic was making the most of these peaceful times. And having a stately capital was to be the first step on a long way to go. The huge spire of the Jedi Temple rose form the very heart of the ever-expanding city and the ancient Sith was cautious not to get too close. But the vibrant feel of the place made his heart sing with joy. So much potential. Alas, he had no right to interfere now. Bane had vanished somewhere, but he was alive. But he was leaving traces, messy, ugly traces. Plain for everyone to see. This was exactly what Roj Kell had feared would happen. Bane thought that he was invisible, now that the Jedi believed the Sith destroyed. Admittedly there had been some of his brethren who had survived, but they had been hunted down quickly by their watchful enemies. Still, times were far from safe for his errand student.

But that was not the only problem. In fact, much worse than Bane's overconfidence was someone else's patient quest for knowledge. Roj Kell had read the Jedi Chronicles with great interest, and found his own views and experiences mirrored in Hagen Dycos' detailed descriptions of training and everyday life as well as history and tactics. The oung Jedi still had the holocron too, and he knew far too much for the ancient Sith's taste. It was only a matter of time until he would come looking for the remnants of what little was left of the Sith. He would exploit their uncoverings for his own ends, wholly innocent, as he had always been, and acutely aware of the consequences. In that Hagen Dycos was unbeatably courageous and as arrogant as Bane himself. An idealist. 

Which only showed that both the Sith and the Jedi were equal. An almost frightening prospect to Roj Kell. What if they ever met? He was not sure himself who would win that battle, and even though he was hardly inclined to try and find Bane to admonish him to be cautious, he could do something to ensure his survival. Namely get Dycos out of the way. First though he had to find him. Which, considering the man's popularity, should be an easy feat. As it turned out it was not only easy to uncover his current residence, but for Roj Kell's convenience the Jedi had also provided him with a most formidable weapon against the scholar.

Hagen was non-plussed by the message he had just received and even more surprised by the grim tone it had been written in. It was a summons. A summons to the Jedi Council. On Coruscant. Concerning his 'wayward studies'. Hagen was fuming. Why could they not finally understand that he was not dabbling in the Dark Side just by studying the Sith? They were so afraid, it was almost ridiculous. But then, considering what the war had cost the Jedi, maybe their caution was justified too. So he went to packing his things and booked a flight back to Coruscant for the next morning. Still, as he wandered toward the spaceport along the quiet streets of Aldera in the small hours of the next day, the beautiful city overlooking an even more enchanting landscape, he felt his heart ache. Coruscant would be busy, full of people asking questions, demanding answers, and in the end he would be forced to give up his project to accomodate the Council. He just knew that it would happen that way. 

His arrival at the Jedi Temple on the Republic's capital was just as he had expected. The only thing missing was his being whisked away and thrown into some dungeon. And the worst thing was that he really felt guilty. The Council's accusing stares could do that to you. In the end he was lucky not be thrown out of the order. Suitably chastised Hagen spent the rest of this wonderful day meditating on what had just happened, much to the Council's joy and his disdain. What they could not know though was that he had not given up yet. What was so bad about the Sith? One of the Councillors had told him that the Dark Side was so dangerous because it was hidden, a view he did not share at all. It was plain for everyone to see who had the courage to look close enough. And it had drawn a series of trails across the galaxy, an intricate web of deception and evil, something only a Sith could accomplish. They had not even wanted to listen to that. Well, it was not his place to change their minds. But he would not stand aside and watch the Sith rise again. At the end of the day Hagen Dycos had resolved to hunt that mysterious Dark Jedi down and prove to the Council that his work had been justified. And he knew just where to start his search too.

Korriban was just as he remembered, with storms raging across its bland surface and hot gales whipping up the steady rain again and again, as if they wanted to punish it for daring to set foot on the world of the dead. Hagen shivered when he walked out of his ship, his mind drifting back to his last visit to this planet. But he had come here to look for answers and somehow this had seemed the right place to find them. Anyone who wanted to know about the Sith these days either came to the Jedi or else had to go looking themselves. Not that they would find anything. The Jedi had kept Korriban secret, for obvious reasons and, standing here now, Hagen doubted that he would find anything at all. The majestic temple had been destroyed and fallen in on itself, no more than a pile of rubble now. But as he stepped closer the Jedi Knight found his worst nightmares proven right. Someone had been here before him. In between the great overturned pillars and stone fragments a ramp led down into the bowels of the ancient temple, a neat entrance into a world of doom. Holding his breath Hagen hesitated at first. Tomb raiders, was his first thought. But what could they possibly have hoped to find here? He had seen no riches or treasures, but admittedly he had not seen much of the temple's interiorat all. At that time he had been too busy staring at a dying Roj Kell to notice anything else.

Finally making up his mind Hagen hefted his torchlight and ventured further into the gloom, his senses alert. In the distance he could pick up the sound of quiet humming. As he came closer though he realized that it was just water running down the walls steadily, filling the cavelike maze of hallways with a deafening roar and clammy coldness. He followed the stream down, curious, and found himself standing in a huge chamber that was not much more than a giant basin of water. Beyond the pool he could make out another entrance. So he walked around the whole chamber on a narrow ledge, taking care not to fall into the inky blackness of the water, and entered the next section of hallways. His way led him up again, along ancient stairs that were dripping with moisture, but gradually the air became more oppressive, hot even, and Hagen realized that he was nearing the surface again. But before he could see the stormy skies again he entered a low-ceilinged chamber and stopped. Somehow the darkness had condensed here, forming a blanket of silence around the small light he held in his left hand. 

Hagen swallowed hard. But not only because the whole room felt claustrophobic, but also because he could sense someone close by. Suddenly the light went out, leaving him stranded in endless night. Still, Hagen did not despair. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his surroundings, knowing full well that the Force would allow him to see even in the dark.

"A fitting metaphor."

The voice was barely a whisper, but the Jedi Knight recognized it instantly. Somehow he had even expected this.

"I thought that you might still be around," he ventured and squinted at the shadows, trying to make out the other's specter in the dark. There was nothing. "Just like Exar Kun, right? His spirit is haunting the Massassi Temples on Yavin 4. Says Master Jeldo."

"What does he know?" Roj Kell sighed and Hagen froze when he could feel someone's breath caress his throat. His mind froze in panic for precious seconds and he started shivering when a hand brushed over his cheeks tenderly, the fingertips barely touching his skin. Gentle hands slipped around his shoulders, holding him tight. By then Hagen was shaking with dread.

"How much you have grown," Roj Kell whispered, then continued in a dreamy voice that had the younger man spellbound almost at once. "They all do, all of them. I watch them live, and die. Sooner or later they all perish. I do not care, really. They are mine, my children, my legacy. You are like that too, Hagen Dycos. In the end you have found the right way. The way of the Sith. Now. Look at me."

Raising his head the Jedi Knight met the ancient one's pale eyes and found them as cold as they had always been. He noticed with some alarm that the room seemed to be filled with a sickly yellow light, but then Roj Kell bent forward very slowly and for a second Hagen nearly panicked again, knowing full well what would follow. But as the Sith's lips stopped short of touching his Hagen's eyes widened in slight surprise. When Kell spoke again there was just a hint of that old mocking smile in his tone, elusive, yet very present.

"Did you never ask yourself why your fellow Jedi did turn on you so suddenly? Never wondered how they could misunderstand your intentions so badly?"

Jerking his head back Hagen found himself caught in the Sith's all too tight embrace. "You," he hissed, but his voice died to a whisper with the revelation. "It was you all the time. I should have known!"

"Ah, clever. I like that. Of course it was me. Did you really believe that I would let you uncover the teachings of the Sith? Besides, they would have destroyed your work, for fear of it taking influence on the young and impressionable. Do you remember? You were like that, once upon a time, an innocent child, yet so cold all the same. Tell me, did you cry for the Sith or yourself back on Thando Station? No, don't answer now." Tapping a finger playfully against Hagen's upper lip Roj Kell gave him a wicked smile: "I fear that you yourself have not understood your feelings on the matter yet." 

Gritting his teeth the Jedi Knight tried to break away once more and this time the Sith let him go abruptly, making him stumble over his own legs as he shot backwards. He fixed Kell in an icy stare, then shook his head vehemently.

"What do you want from me? Why this game at all and not just kill me and be done with it?"

"This is a different kind of seduction, Hagen. One that takes the heart, and the soul," Kell answered, his hands moving gently in a strange pattern that caught Hagen's gaze immediately and made him drowsy. A Sith trick, he told himself. But somehow he did not want to get out of this trap at all. 

"Do not worry," the old one said suddenly, and a laugh rang into the air like bird's song, ripping through the Jedi's fuzzy mind like a sharp dagger's blade. "My tastes are different than that. But what I do love is to see you crumble and fall, your mind so on edge that you cannot think straight anymore. Come here," he ordered and Hagen found himself complying automatically. 

He fought the spell defiantly, but was powerless against the magic of his enemy's enchanting voice. Grabbing his head roughly Kell sent a jolt of pain through the Jedi Knight's body, causing him to lose his balance and fall to his knees. Through silent tears of agony Hagen sought the other's gaze, fully expecting to die at last. But the Sith surprised him yet again.

"A lesson for you, Hagen Dycos. On yourself and on the Sith. In your esteemed works that I have read wth great pleasure, by the way, you claim that the Dark Side feeds on itself and destroys itself out of sheer hunger for power. And yet it survives, over the times, always there, always waiting. To understand it you must examine your heart. And if you are as human, as I think you must be, you will find darkness there. Only then can you decide what and who you are."

"Really," Hagen replied coolly, not wanting to venture too deep into that topic, because he could sense that Roj Kell was right. "You told me once that there is no way to defeat you. But there is."

"I know." Letting go of his prey the old Sith straightened again. "But that is the challenge I live for, Hagen. I offer you a chance here, to truly understand the Sith. But you must keep that secret. If you don't, your life is forfeited, by my hands or that of the Jedi won't matter."

"Why don't I just point them your way?"

"But that would be no surprise, would it? How you redeem yourself I do not care. But since you have never fallen at all you should be safe, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Get up."

Hagen complied, but saw to it that he kept a relatively safe distance from Kell. Still, the spell was broken:

"How come you are alive?"

"I survive. I always survive," Roj Kell snorted contemptuously. "How, do you think I got so old?"

"But you were dying and the temple was destroyed."

"Ah, I must tell you that the Sith were more thorough than your Master. A very long time ago, even before that unfortunate incident on Coruscant, I was gravely injured in a battle against the Jedi. My caring brothers decided to bury me here - alive."

"Alive..." Hagen echoed, confused. He still could not believe that the old Sith had managed to survive somehow.

"Yes. See, they had a very nice burial prepared for me, with sacrifices and what not. Truly impressive. The problem was, of course, that I was not dead yet. To substitute for that inconvenience they dumped me inside a very heavy stone coffin."

"How did you get out?"

"I did not. I decided to bide my time. They wanted me dead? They could have that. I am old, Hagen, and I know things they had no clue about. Sith magic, my friend, is no invention of Dark Jedi."

"You deceived us the same way, right?"

"Of course. History always repeats itself, and I should know, don't you think? You did not wait to watch me die and your master did not have the courage to kill me either. He even let me choose! What a fool. Hagen, Hagen, I am truly impressed that you survived under these circumstances."

Straightening fully the Jedi Knight sneered at him and shook his head in mock compassion:

"Oh, please, Lord Kell. You are overestimating yourself again. Why won't you just admit that we defeated you back then?"

"You were good, really good. But you are Jedi. That is the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Morals, compassion, the Code," Kell spat.

"I get it."

"Good. You are right, there is only one way to defeat me. You should have killed me, Hagen Dycos. Now it is too late for that."

"So," Hagen folded his arms in front of his chest boldly, trying to convey a confidence he did not really feel. "What do you propose instead?"

"You want to learn about the Sith? Then you have to be one, for a time, at least."

"No way."

"As expected. But I know that you are no coward, Hagen. So, what do you want?"

The Jedi Knight smiled slowly: "It is a deal, but only if you are prepared to act like a Jedi for a change. You claim to know everything, so that should be no problem either."

"An entertaining suggestion. I like it."

"Then we have a deal?"

"We do."

"And where do we play?"

"How about... Nar Shadaa?"

Walking the crowded streets of the Huttese space station Roj Kell felt strangely elated. At his side Hagen Dycos was bristling with anticipation and a hint of excitement. It had been the old Sith's intent to put him off edge. He had known that the Jedi Knight was not used to this hubub and the unscreened presences of so many untrained beings. They did not shield their emotions the way the Jedi and Sith did. They broadcasted their moods without any regard to Force-sensitives. In short, it was a treasure trove for emotions that Kell himself found most delightful. In a way they were a substitute for the lack of feelings on his own part. Oh yes, he had retained some of them, those he could use best, but even they were locked away tightly, behind unwavering shields that allowed him to examine them in detail if need be. 

"Why here?" Hagen asked at last.

"Fear, anger, hatred, the ingredients of the Dark Side. They are aplenty on this world. As you will see."

"Wait a minute, you are supposed to act like a Jedi."

Kell threw him an incredulous look: "On Nar Shadaa? Are you mad? You would not survive a day."

"I imagine you could. After all, you are a proven survivor. Wanna give it a try?"

Oh yes, the boy could be cruel, very much so. It was strange, but Roj Kell still saw the Padawan from decades ago in Dycos' features and the admittedly very large age difference added to that feeling. To him the Jedi was a child, nothing more. But then, he had under-estimated that child once before. Frowning at the passerbys, as if they could know what was going on between the two men, he heaved a deep sigh. Hagen stepped back involuntarily when the ancient Sith turned around to give him a nice, brittle smile. The younger man shook his head in disbelief, but did not comment further. Walking on they went in search for trouble.

Hagen really felt uncomfortable around Kell, but maybe that was just because the old man was drawing everyone's attention to the two travellers, offering help to people who obviously did not need it, his enchanting voice pitched in an enthusiastic tone that he apparently thought was the suitable voice of office for a Jedi. Of course he just wanted to annoy his companion, but the Jedi Knight had really hoped that he would try in earnest. When he walked over to a shop to purchase a bunch of tasty-looking snacks Hagen was brutally pushed aside by the Sith when he wanted to pay for the goods. "Here you are, good woman," Kell quavered and pressed a pile of credits into the astounded merchant's hand. Looking over his shoulder he smiled at Hagen mockingly.The Jedi rolled his eyes in exasperation. The man really had not understood what being a Jedi was about. But he would make him see the error of his ways yet.

"You know," he said out of the corner of his mouth while they resumed their leisured pace, "there's a difference between helping and molesting someone."

"Really? I always found the Jedi's attention more than just a nuisance," Roj Kell replied coolly, his face totally sincere.

"I imagine you would. After all they always wanted to kill you." He smiled wrily at the amused Sith. "Listen, it does not work this way, for none of us. We need a real-life situation for this test."

"I see. What do you have in mind?"

"No, no. Let's find some quiet place and establish the rules first. We cannot let ourselves be guided by what we perceive to be the 'right' thing to do."

"Good. Over there. This looks suitable."

It was a seedy looking cantina a little off from the main boulevard and almost immediately the two men where stopped by a ragged Rodian who held a blaster in his shaking right paw. He was obviously drunk.

"Your credits," he hissed at them and Kell and Hagen shared a questioning glance. Bowing toward the Jedi the ancient Sith let him go first.

Hagen stared at the Rodian, unsure of what to do. He was supposed to act like a Sith, but the only Sith he really knew was Roj Kell, and that one would probably talk for so long until the Rodian gave up out of sheer annoyance. On the other hand, he might want to try that too.

"Get out of the way. You don't want to mess with us," he grated at the alien, who merely hiccupped.

"I have a gun, mister, you know?"

"So I see. This is your last warning. Be gone or be squashed." The low chuckle rising from somewhere behind his back annoyed Hagen no end. But the Rodian still was not impressed.

"What's wrong with your friend?" he asked unsteadily, his blaster swinging around to aim at Kell. Hagen put that moment of uncertainty to good use and slugged the alien a good one across the nose. Behind him he heard a sigh. Whirling around the Jedi Knight propped his hands on his hips, frowning at the Sith.

"What!" Hagen snapped. "I hit him! Aren't you satisfied?"

"No, you have to do this with less care," Kell explained coolly and struck the unfortunate Rodian across the face so hard that he broke his neck. As the alien's lifeless body slunk to the ground the Sith Lord massaged his right hand unconcernedly. "He is nothing, he is just standing in your way. That is the attitude I want you to incorporate."

"I see," Hagen answered, his mouth turning into a grim line.

"Do not worry," the ancient one told him amiably and patted his shoulder. "It was good, for a beginner. We shall practise some more."

Entering the cantina after Roj Kell Hagen wrinkled his nose in disgust at the heat and stench of too many beings crowded together in one room. But his companion was apparently unfazed by their surroundings. The Jedi Knight's best guess was that two thousand years had not passed the Sith by just like that. He realized suddenly that Kell was possibly the only being who had been to every world in this galaxy at least once, who knew all about Life and the Force. Albeit only the dark side of it. Had it been his intent to make Hagen believe that perhaps? Why had he led him here at all? Nar Shadaa was a den of vipers. A lesson, maybe? Yes, that sounded about right. It sounded like Roj Kell.

Kell noticed the growing uneasiness in his unwilling partner in this endeavor. His motives for taking Hagen with him were very simple, if one were to have all the information necessary to understand the reasons. The Jedi now firmly believed that it had been Kell, and not Bane, who had left all those traces. Additionally he could now uncover what secrets Hagen had found already and how he had planned to use them. Third then, Hagen was in the company of a Sith, a dangerous move on his part, since his Jedi friends already were suspicious about him. Kell had warned him back on Korriban, but the younger man had accepted the game anyway. He was courageous, Kell had to admit. And although he himself had no intention of complying to the so-called rules he could sense that Hagen was truly willing to try. Imagine that boy as a Sith! He almost laughed at the thought of it. Finding them a small corner table in the back of the smoke-filled room he convinced the previous occupants of the booth politely that they had better leave or else count their bones.

It was suitably calm, or as calm as could be in a cantina, and the old Sith could feel that the closeness that was forced on him and his companion to understand each other over the din made Hagen feel even more uncomfortable. Even better. Keeping him on edge was one of his primary goals after all. They ordered their drinks, and Kell noticed that Hagen was careful not to select something a bit harder. Obviously he wanted to keep a clear head. Nodding at the young man Kell leaned forward, signalling the beginning of their conversation. 

"You have made your first experience in the Dark Side," he began calmly. "And even though you might think it a little thing compared to what deeds others might have done it has broken a barrier. Tell me, Hagen Dycos, have you ever before struck at someone whithout any reason?"

"He had a gun."

"A lame excuse. You are a Jedi. Surely you are allowed to use the Force in self-defense?"

Nodding slowly a pensive look entered the Jedi Knight's emerald eyes. "I see what you mean. So one of the secrets is to act aggressively instead of defensive?"

"Yes."

"Yet you never act that way. I wonder why?"

"Observant. Indeed, it is true. Sometimes, when it suits my purposes, I assume a defensive stance. But what do yo know of me so far? Back on Coruscant I was a captive and on Thando Station I became your prisoner."

"On purpose," Hagen injected coolly, his eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean?"

"On Coruscant it was your goal to sow distrust and fear among the Jedi. You wanted them to strike at the Sith and you wanted them to trust you as the instrument of their revenge. I have studied that episode in detail. You used Master Jen deliberately. But I did not quite understand how you had planned to escape in the end."

"Kha Door."

"The battle-master?"

"The one." Leaning just a bit closer Kell let his smile deepen some more. "He was my apprentice."

"Ah." The Jedi Knight nodded in understanding. "I see. He betrayed you, did he not? That was why you killed him."

"Yes."

"So, act defensively when in the midst of your enemies, but the first rule is to always have a back-up plan."

Roj Kell laughed: "Yes and no. It is always best to strike first and with the Force as your ally there is nothing you cannot do. You simply have to be ahead of the game at all times. Brute force, Hagen, is all very well, but if you lack the brains to get yourself out of the mess you put yourself into, you are as good as dead. So, what is it with the Jedi?"

"Basically it is about being a guardian of life. Standing watch against evil in any form."

"A monumentuous task."

"But it has worked so far."

"True. I have to admit that."

"We defeated the Sith and we restored peace in this galaxy. You are the last of their kind. And I vow that I will make you see the light yet."

"Hagen, Hagen. I am too old for redemption. Besides, I have to disappoint you: I am no fallen Jedi. I am a Sith."

"Where's the difference?"

"A good question. Maybe you can find out."

Hagen stared at the old man in astonishment and just a bit of curious interest. But suddenly a Twi'lek bustled up to them and said something to Kell. The Sith smiled slowly and nodded once. 

"What's the matter?"

"He is offering some...fun."

"Fun as in?"

"Still the innocent child?"

Hagen blushed when he finally got it. "No way," he said firmly.

"And why not?"

"We are not here for this, after all."

Kell laughed. "Too bad. They are slaves, mostly."

"Did you forget our deal already then?" Hagen asked in indignation.

"No. You want me to do some good, right? We can start there."

But as the ancient Sith rose the Jedi Knight lay a hand on his wrist gently: "No."

"No?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Kell. What you want is a massacre." Raising his eyebrows slowly, his pale eyes turning even colder, if that was at all possible, Roj Kell smiled at him. He seemed surprised, and that itself was shocking. But Hagen refused to let that intimidate him. "A Jedi knows no anger. We do not crave blood the way you do."

"How boring."

"Would you please stop mocking me?"

"No. But I will do as you say."

"Find out where they hold them."

"Why don't you ask?"

"Because I am supposed to be the Sith here, remember?"

Kell's smile deepened alarmingly, but he turned to face the Twi'lek, who was still hovering next to their table with a hopeful expression on his face, and asked something. The alien nodded vigorously.

"He's going to lead the way. Are you ready?"

Hagen nodded. 

They followed their guide for some time and Hagen was doing a good job of looking menacing and mysterious. But Roj Kell knew far better what was awaiting them on the fourteenth level of the vertical space city. The Twi'lek's boss probably offered the cheap entertainment that could be found anywhere across the galaxy in places like this. And Hagen had no idea about that. What he thought Kell would accomplish here the ancient Sith did not know. Not that it mattered. As long as he himself knew what he was about to do all was in complete order. The young Jedi was so righteous and idealistic that this experience would most certainly trigger the response Kell was looking for: anger, hatred and fear. Even though Hagen had probably experienced some of that in his past life this time those emotions would be focused on one target, a release for the pressure this encounter would put on him. Moving suddenly the Sith flicked out a hand and broke the Twi'lek's neck. They were almost there, he could feel it. At his side Hagen drew an angry breath. 

"Why?" he hissed, but Kell grabbed his arm and dragged him into one of the garbage-filled side corridors. Turning Hagen around to face him he raised his eyebrows coolly. "Listen, boy, what you are going to see will not be pleasant. There will be screaming, crying and all that crap. Are you up to it?" The Jedi nodded. "And remember, you are a Sith, no Jedi. Act like one." Waving him on Kell stalked toward the back entrance to the warehouse complex they had been skirting so far. He looked up and scanned the facade with an expert eye. Then, concentrating, he levitated himself up, floating gently to slip between the support beams of the roof. Once he had secured his seat he turned to look down. Hagen was staring at him gape-mouthed. "How did you do that?" Kell sighed. 

A few moments later the Jedi Knight had managed to join him, after a few instructions from the old Sith. They were wedged in between the beams and had a very good view down. Hagen stared at the sad assembly grim-faced. Down in the pit guards were busy seperating families and the Jedi Knight could sense the fear and despair of the doomed fugitives as clearly as he could feel the slavers' satisfaction. His stomach was churning with helpless fury. But when he risked a glance over at his companion he found Roj Kell perched on the concrete ledge, his torso supported easily on his hands and an evil grin on his face. Noticing Hagen's eyes on him the old Sith turned his head toward him gracefully and once more the younger man could not help but feel himself caught in a snake's hypnotic gaze.

"What? Kell barked sharply, his forehead creasing into a questioning frown. "They are a bunch of losers and there is nothing we could possibly gain from them. This is not our business."

Hagen raised his eyebrows coolly and, with some force, slapped an arm across the other's shoulders. The Sith lost his balance and dropped from the ledge with a furious scream, down into the pit where the Jedi joined him just seconds later, albeit landing with more grace than the totally surprised Kell. Dusting off his long robes the old man rose and growled at the armed men closing in on them before he turned to Hagen, who cut his protests off short: 

"You said that this is none of our business. Well, now it is."

"Bastard," Kell hissed viciously, before he rose to his full height, all cool composure and haughty arrogance once more.

"And what do we have here? Some nosy stalkers, what?" a loud voice boomed across the courtyard. Hagen risked a glance around but at his side the Sith never moved his eyes away from the guards' weapons.

The voice belonged to a fat human who bore a merry expression on his rosy face, but Hagen had no problems sensing the malice behind that cheerfulness. Identifying the man as highest ranking among the men surrounding them the Jedi Knight faced him fully and propped his hands on his hips confidently. He looked his quarry up and down slowly, as if to measure his strengths and weaknesses. Which was hardly necessary. The man boasted twenty or so guards who were just waiting to pull the trigger. What Hagen had was a Sith Lord with strange views on cooperation and team-work. So, steeling himself, he forced a cold smile on his lips.

"I think I have come to the right man. Kol Gerd, is it not?"

The fat man stared at him: "You know me?"

Hagen wanted to thank the Force for having supplied him with the name, and at the same time tried to forget that he had violated Gerd's mind to do so. Act like a Sith. Kell's words were haunting him. What was the old man doing anyway? But he did not dare turn his eyes away just yet.

"Let's just say that I have heard of you," he replied at last and his smile widened a bit.

"Really." Gerd crossed his arms in front of his bulky chest. "Alas I do not like people sneaking around my property. But no need to call security. We can deal with these matters 

on our own."

"As expected," Hagen countered and used the Force to smash Gerd into the next wall.

"Jedi," the man hissed as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"Not quite."

"I do not care what you are. If you so much as move your eyes those people over there will not live to see you die."

Hagen froze when the guards turned their weapons on the families huddled in the far corners. He should have thought of that beforehand! Again Kell's words came to mind, and he understood that a Sith would not care. Damn, a Sith never would have come here in the first place to rescue someone! And yet Kell had led him here anyway. That sneaky bastard.

"Please, there is no need for hostilities," a new voice cut in and Hagen felt a strange warmth fill his chest when he saw Gerd's reaction to Roj Kell's magical voice. 

"And who the hell might you be?"

"These people are not your property. I would advise you to let them go."

"Not my property? They were unable to pay their fares and now I damn well take what is mine by rights! And who are you to give me advice anyway!"

"You charged them triple, knowing full well that they would not be able to pay. I know your methods, believe me."

"And I am telling you that the same rules apply to you as they do to your companion. Don't move."

"You know I am right."

Gerd sneered at Kell and sauntered over to come to stand in front of him. Hagen followed him with his eyes very carefully and winced when the bulky slaver hit the Sith across the face hard, sending him to the floor in a tangled heap. "I don't care, old man, if you are right or not. This is my property and my rules. You two are dead, do you understand?"

Roj Kell raised his head slowly and looked up at the man opposing him, but his eyes flickered toward Hagen for a splitsecond. The Jedi was obviously just waiting for him to attack, but this was supposed to be a lesson, after all. Kol Gerd was just like any opponent he had ever faced. Either they were gloaters or else compassionate, and always, always they made the same mistake. Unfortunately Roj Kell had no idea how to let Hagen know that a Sith did not wait for others to kill him. It was rather the opposite. Of course he understood that the boy was reluctant to move against the slavers with the lives of those fugitives at stake. But he would have no choice in the end. Now, what would a Jedi do in his place?

"Rules dictate that I warn you, friend," he said smoothly. "Of course you are free to ignore that warning, but if you do I cannot guarantee your survival."

Gerd barked an incredulous laugh: "Are you mad? Who do you think you are?" And then he hit him again. Kell sighed deeply, but suppressed the urge to smash the man into the roof. Instead he scrambled to his feet, or tried to, since Gerd caught his arm and held him down. And that was when Hagen finally decided that Kell had provided enough of a distraction for the guards. Whipping out his lightsaber from underneath his tunic he jumped high, drawing their attention to him, and they reacted just like any good soldier would. They opened fire. Roj Kell shook his head slowly. Empty threats were all these people could come up with. He freed himself of Gerd's grasp and in turn proceeded to wrench the man's arms behind his neck. 

"Call your men back or else you are dead."

"I don't think so," the slaver hissed. This was, actually, a dilemma. A Jedi would not follow through with the threat, as a Sith would. Kell opted for a compromise and fixed Gerd's wrists at his neck before he brought the elbows together, dislocating the man's arms in the process. Dropping a howling Kol Gerd to the floor Kell watched Hagen fight for a while. Then he sat down on his haunches next to the slaver and caressed his tear-streaked face gently. "Maybe you would reconsider?"

"Stop this!" the man yelled, fighting to move his arms, but the sinews and tendons were torn beyond repair, leaving the limbs dangling uselessly from their sockets. Hagen was the only one who did not let go of his weapon at the desperate scream. His eyes were blazing with fury and he came toward the two men briskly. Without hesitating he brought his lightsaber around and severed Kol Gerd's head cleanly from the body. Kell smiled up at the Jedi, but the shining blade stabbed at him warningly. 

"A lesson!" Hagen snorted, and shook his head violently. "I should have known." Looking over his shoulder at the guards he growled softly, and when he spoke to them his voice was icy cold. "Go now or else die." 

They went without a second glance, leaving the fugitives alone with the Sith and the Jedi. But Hagen was not quite finished. Bringing his attention back to Kell he let the lightsaber swing dangerously close to his neck. 

"Here's a lesson for you, Roj Kell. The fact that I do not kill you now does not mean that you have won. It does not mean that I am weaker just because I am compassionate. The Force knows you have deserved to die a thousand times over, but here, today, I want you to understand that I decided over your survival. I did, not you. I spared your life." 

He was panting with righteous anger and exhiliaration, but Kell had understood well enough. Not that he really cared. He did survive, after all. Whether Hagen had made the decision was not the point. And here lay the difference. But the ancient Sith was wise enough not to push the topic further.

"Get up," Hagen ordered. "And act like a Jedi."

And so it was that Roj Kell found himself soothing frightened women and children, telling them that everything was alright while he tried to find out their names and origin and their reasons for coming to Nar Shadaa. Which was not easy because somehow the children got scared at the sound of his voice, strangely enough, frightening their mothers in turn and getting their fathers angry. And Hagen, who rooted around the warehouse, was smiling all the while. A few hours later they had managed to disperse the crowd happily and there was only one boy left; apparently he had come here on his own. A fact that intrigued Roj Kell. But not as much as Hagen's transformation from scholar to guardian. And he knew that this argument was not yet finished.

"We will take him with us," the Jedi Knight said finally and then they left in search of their ship.

Rising slowly from the bunk he had deposited the little fugitive in Hagen ruffled the boy's hair with a smile, then straightened up tiredly. Roj Kell stood in the doorway, watching him pensively. As he passed the old Sith the other stopped him short. Their eyes met and Hagen was surprised to see open admiration in Kell's usually so cold gaze. 

"You are a true Jedi, Hagen Dycos."

"Glad you realized that at last," he answered warily.

"No, you do not understand. Every normal person, and I daresay nearly every Jedi, would not have been able to stand this farce for as long as you did. I find that impressive."

"I think I should thank you for that praise, and maybe for your lessons too. They made me see that the Dark Side is not for me, not for anyone. How can you live this way? There is no happiness, no joy."

Roj Kell did not answer at first. When he spoke though his voice was almost too low to hear, but gradually it filled the room with its powerful magic. "I do not understand you either. You say you guard against evil and you claim to protect life. Evil, as you call it, is part of life. The killing, the pain, everything."

"But some folks take it too far."

"You killed my people, Jedi. In your eyes the Sith's extermination was good. Had it been anyone else it would have been called an evil deed. You make justice your weapon to deal out as you see fit. I call that arrogant."

"There have to be rules."

"There are rules. The rules of survival."

"Which are unfair and cruel."

"Your idealism is somewhat endearing, Hagen, but also ridiculous. What you perceive as good is subject to your own reality. The Dark Side, my friend, is subject to noone. It simply exists."

"But you are a creature of reason, you do not follow the rules of survival without thinking about the consequences first."

"True. I act as I see fit."

"And look where that leaves you."

"Alive, Hagen, alive."

"I really would have thought that you had understood my point."

"That is the problem: I understand it, but I don't share it."

"Then what do we do now?"

"Live on," Kell replied and smiled slowly. 

Hagen did not answer at first. Instead he threw a look back at the boy who was staring at the two men wide-eyed. Turning his head back toward the Sith he grabbed his arm and drew him outside. The door slid close behind them. They entered the cockpit together and sat down, keeping silent for a while.

"What is the boy's name?"

"Hm?"

"Name?"

"Kane Jinn. He says he has an uncle here."

"So either he did not find him or else that Gerd found him beforehand."

"Not quite. The uncle is dead. He was his sole relative."

"I suppose I should pity the child now?"

"No. The game is over. You can do whatever you want."

"Good."

Leaning back in his seat Roj Kell smiled a bit at the previous dialogue. Hagen looked at him in indignation, obviously miffed at the Sith's indifference concerning the boy's fate. But he did care very much, actually.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Take him to Coruscant," Hagen answered, suddenly suspicious. "Why?"

"You felt it too, did you not?"

The Jedi Knight nodded. "Before you try to lay claim on him, yes, I will ask the Council to have him trained. And I will train him."

"The poor boy."

"Shut up."

"Why? Why are you willing to give up your studies for this ... child?"

"Because training him will be more rewarding than spending even more time on the past. I have realized that I need to be more than a scholar to really accomplish something. I am sure you won't understand that, so don't even try."

"I applaud your decision, Hagen. Does that mean that you will let the Sith rest in peace?"

"Not as long as you are still alive."

The two men's eyes met across the short distance that seperated them. For a while they kept silent again. But then Kell looked away into the distance for a moment.

"Maybe you should reconsider that statement. After all, you are halfway to the Dark Side. If your precious Council finds out about that you will not be allowed to train the boy, let alone leave Coruscant again alive." Looking at Hagen he gave the younger man a thin smile. "And remember that I discredited you once already. A nudge here, a push there, and you are dead faster than you can blink your eyes. Believe me, the Jedi don't treat Darksiders kindly."

"You are just trying to save yourself."

"So?"

"I will drop you off on Korriban then, right?"

"Good. Very good. There is just one thing that needs to be done then."

"What would that be?"

"You will see."

Korriban was wrapped in storm clouds upon their arrival and Kane stayed behind on Hagen's ship gladly, even though the Jedi Knight followed his host with some concern into the depths of the temple ruin. Roj Kell was balancing a glowing sphere of yellow light above his palm to light the way and he seemed completely at ease. They walked in silence for a while and in the end they were back in the chamber where Hagen had found the ancient Sith. For the first time though he took the time to study the room more closely. The heat did not affect them too much down here, but there was a hint of coldness in the air. Hagen was not certain though if that was not just his imagination. 

"Sit down," Kell ordered quietly and dropped to the floor opposite from the Jedi. "Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"You heard me correctly."

Hagen complied grudgingly, unsure of what to make of this. "Is this some sort of ritual?" The ancient Sith Lord nodded slowly. 

"You have nothing to fear."

"Are you sure?" the younger man replied weakly.

"Trust me."

"Oh my, this is getting even better. Trust you? Are you mad?"

Kell smiled coldly, then laid a sharp knife down before him, so the handle pointed toward Hagen. "Be quiet now until I tell you that you can speak again."

Gritting his teeth, Hagen felt his anticipation and fear rise by a thousandfold. But he kept himself in check and used a calming technique to soothe his jittery nerves. Roj Kell closed his eyes calmly and began to hum wordlessly. The melody captivated Hagen's mind and soon he felt as if he were floating outside of his body. When the knife rose from its place he was only dimply aware of Kell taking it in his hand. The old Sith drew the blade over the palm of his left hand and leaned toward Hagen slowly. 

"Se'ha te." The words exploded behind Hagen's forehead in a shower of hot sparks and he jumped at the sound of Kell's voice. It was so full of heat and menace that the ice in the Sith's eyes seemed to be melting away. But Hagen could not move his head when Kell touched his face and painted it with his own blood. His hand wandered down the Jedi's neck and chest, where he drew a circle and retreated again. "Dy poluj Sit e Jedi. Ka'dos luv nas. Hetana." 

Hagen screamed.

"I bid you farewell, Hagen Dycos," Roj Kell said pleasantly and smiled at the young Jedi who was rubbing his burned chest furiously.

"What kind of spell was that?"

"Pretty harmless, considering. It is a rite of cleaning. There is no trace of the Dark Side left in you anymore. Your friends will not suspect a thing when you return to Coruscant."

"Wow. I would consider that is a good deed on your part. Maybe-"

"Forget it. You did not change me, Hagen Dycos. I am still the same." 

"A Sith."

"Yes."

"I admit that I am a bit reluctant to leave unfinished business behind."

"Really. This business was finished when you decided to be a Jedi."

"Oh."

"Now I must ask you to leave."

"Alright. I hope I won't see you again."

Kell merely smiled.

He walked into the open leisurely, just in time to see the ship take off and head for the jump-point to Coruscant. Perhaps he had really drawn a lesson from this encounter with the young Jedi Knight. But he had no intention of using it the way Hagen would expect him to. Oh no. Every lesson he learned could be turned against his foes and becoming aware of his own weaknesses only served to strengthen him. Walking the line between life and death, his age-old knowledge at his back and the vast unknown up front, he was always poised for action, always eager to start a new game. There was nothing else that could catch his attention and interest anymore. Nothing. And yet, he felt that something was missing. Hagen Dycos had thought that he had found an answer to the unspoken question, but Kell was not so sure. There was no balance, in none of the two men. And he did not crave it either. 

A long time ago he had been in tune with the Force and himself, but things had changed. He had changed too, in a great many ways. Did he regret it? Not at all. In a way he had become the specimen in his own experiment. And it was quite interesting to watch too. As the ship winked out of realspace the curious sensation ceased. Finally. Admitting that he was estranged from himself was harder than he had thought. And every time it became more difficult to deal with the stress. He was getting unpredictable, even to himself. Not something he could or wanted to afford. Maybe he should just try to avoid getting too close to other people. Hagen Dycos had broken his heart all those years ago and he had not forgotten that boy who had defeated him so easily back then. He never forgot anyone or anything. It was actually more burden than blessing to have that acute a memory. 

Roj Kell closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He had those fits where his age caught up to him. Luckily they did not last long. Turning around he walked back toward the temple, slowly and deep in thought. What he had lost he could not remember, but the loss itself made itself known now and then, tormenting him. He dropped down on the slick black stones under the stormy skies of Korriban and straightened his back sharply. Holding out his arms at his sides he let the palms of his hands catch the falling rain before he turned his wrists and caressed the planet's surface longingly, drawing a protective circle around himself that became a focus of an ancient power, known as the Force. 

"Cor'dan ha undera do'sh unden luz gha motha," he whispered softly. *The heart of darkness embraces the Light as I embrace life and death.* 

Resting his chin on his chest Roj Kell closed his eyes. Suddenly his body jerked as the power shot through him, forming a bridge between earth and sky, light and dark, life and death. His eyes flew open, their pale green replaced by a yellow fire that was burning with the unbending strength of the Force. But he found that holding onto the great flow was impossible. Letting go he slumped forward, his forehead resting on the hard stone, his tears mingling with the rain. 

"Dah," *Please.* he hissed, shaking his head in a vain effort to get rid of the memories. "Regate'me." *Release me.* But his desperate call went unheard. 

The End

Look out for 'Soul of Fire - Heart of Ice'. Although it is related to 'Backlash' and 'Art of War' it can easily stand as a seperate story too. The setting is a few years before TPM. J

And to keep up with Roj Kell, check out 'Ancient History' on The Force.net at http://boards.theforce.net


	10. The Shadow and the Light

****

Backlash - The Shadow and the Light

The flight to Coruscant was longer than Hagen remembered. And much more lonely. It did not help that a litte boy was snoring softly in the co-pilot's seat. Things had changed. So he was brooding quietly, unable to share his thoughts with little Kane, with anyone. Noone would understand why he had let the ancient Sith get away. Not even he himself could understand it fully. But it had felt right back then. The close encounter with Roj Kell, his second, had opened his eyes to his own future. He knew now that he could not go on the way he had before. All he had to know he did know already. In theory. Now though it was past time to dare to take the next step. That was why he was here now, going back home. Back to Coruscant. 

Looking over at the small figure huddled in the chair next to him Hagen Dycos smiled. He had found the boy on Nar Shadaa and he had also managed to keep him out of Roj Kell's clutches. He would train him. A new challenge, a new task. Something to ensure the future. He remembered the past vividly, himself as a thirteen year old Padawan learner, all innocent and wide-eyed, his first mission. He had witnessed the death of the Sith then, had followed his master on a nightmare chase that had seen Roj Kell defeated and presumably dead. But the Sith was still alive. He was a survivor. And Hagen could not keep himself from admiring the old man for his skills. He shook his head at that, smiling wrily.

"Hagen?" The voice was sleepy and very young.

"Yes?" 

"Are we almost there?"

"No." Patting Kane's head gently the Jedi Knight looked out of the forward viewport again. "You can easily sleep another four hours."

"Okay."

A hand brushed over the boy's cheek and withdrew again. "Goodnight, little one."

Who would listen? If he told the Council that he had met Kell again, had let him go, they would indeed believe that he was falling to the Dark Side. And worse, they would call a hunt for the old man, a fight they could only lose. The only one who might understand was his old master, Kattewa. The Hortek had a great insight into the Force, and what was more, he had the ear of the Council. If he spoke, they would listen. But what to say? Yes, what? Nothing. He hung his head in defeat. This was a story to keep quiet and safe. Just that.

Four hours later they were indeed closing in on the Coruscant system. Kane was wide awake, his face practically glued to the viewport, or as close as his flight harness allowed. Hagen watched his young charge with a smile. 

"Is this it?"

"Yes."

"And I am going to be a Jedi?"

"Yes. We will teach you everything there is to know."

Hagen avoided looking at the boy deliberately. Unfortunately Kane had heard far too much of what he had discussed with Roj Kell. And the ancient Sith's views were not suitable for a child's ears. No, not at all. But he should forget about the old man now. He had enough problems as it was. When he had left the Jedi Temple it had been after a heavy discussion on his studies. As a scholar he had distinguished himself as the major source on the history of the Jedi Order. A few years ago then he had started to collect all known facts on the Sith, partly out of the feeling that the story of the Jedi could not be complete without its dark counterpart, and partly out of a desire to learn more. A desire that had almost cost him his head. The Council had not been best pleased, accusing him of dabbling in the Dark Side. What would they say now, that he had truly crossed the border, however briefly, to meet the ancient Sith's challenge? Kell had cleansed him of any darkness, or so he had claimed, back on Korriban, but Hagen remembered the ease with which the Dark Side had come to him too. True, he had refused it in the end, realizing that it was a shallow power, nothing substantial, but still, he felt soiled by ever having touched his own darkness. Not a comforting feeling at all. 

"Hagen?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't the other man come with us too?"

"What?" He gave Kane a startled look. Yes, the boy had overheard a few words he had exchanged with the Sith, but he should not be able to put those together yet. He was a child, after all.

"You said you would teach him too." Kane 's eyes were latched on to him, waiting for an answer.

"He could not come."

"Why?"

"He has other things to deal with now."

The boy shook his head pensively. "I understand."

The frightening thing was that Hagen just knew that Kane really did understand. And guiltily he remembered himself as a little boy, ready to defend his master and yet loath to kill, mourning the Sith and still knowing when to strike. Maybe the fact that they were so similar had prompted Hagen to take Kane as his apprentice. And perhaps the reasons had been different. He would have to think on this further. But for now he had to land safely and convince the Council that he was indeed fit to train the boy.

****

"Hagen Dycos. You have returned."

Bowing slightly the Jedi Knight lay a hand on Kane's shoulder, sensing the child's fear and nervousness. Then, straightening once more, he gave the Head of the Council, a Mon Calamari, a level stare.

"I have returned," he answered calmly. 

"And what did you find on your journey?"

"Wisdom. As always."

"The boy is part of that wisdom?"

"He is the essence," Hagen explained patiently. "Our differences were on the nature of my studies, masters. Now I have realized that I myself must now go ahead and teach, to learn more."

"A very wise decision indeed. What is his name?"

"Kane Jinn. He is an orphan, with no living kin left."

"Is that so. And he has the talent?"

"He does."

"Yes. We can sense it." Looking up from studying the trembling boy the Mon Calamari nodded at the other members of the Council. "We will discuss your request."

"Thank you, masters." Bowing again Hagen steered Kane out of the room ahead of him. 

They walked side by side along the hallways stretching away into the distance, deeper into the tower. It had been some time since Hagen had called the Jedi Temple home, but he still found it easy to navigate the maze of corridors and stairs. Kane followed him in stunned silence, drinking in all the new sights and sounds. 

"Are you okay?" Hagen asked suddenly.

"Yes," the boy answered, startled. 

"Good. I want to introduce you to someone. An old friend of mine."

Turning another corner the Jedi Knight stood in front of a massive door, a simple affair, as all the doors in the master's quarters. Yet he hesitated before he raised his hand to knock. It felt like ages that he had last seen his former master, and somehow, after all that had happened, he feared Kattewa's unrelenting black-eyed gaze, so knowing and intimidating. The Hortek Jedi Master knew too much too keep the encounter with the Sith from him. How would he react? 

"Come!"

His hand still raised Hagen was a bit taken aback. He had completely forgotten the Hortek's telepathic abilities, and he must have his mental shields slip quite a bit to allow the other to identify his visitor. Shaking his head slightly he went in, Kane tagging along after him. The aged Jedi Master was seated in one of the chairs by the window, a holo-cube balanced on his lap. He looked straight at Hagen, seemingly ignoring the boy with him. 

"Hagen Dycos. It has been a long time," he sighed.

"Too long, master." Pushing Kane toward the giant alien Hagen smiled. "This is Kane Jinn. Kane, this is my master, Kattewa."

"Not your master anymore, Hagen. Welcome to the Jedi Temple, Kane Jinn. You are going to train here?"

The boy blushed. "I hope so."

It was one of the traits that distinguished the Hortek from his fellow masters that he never ignored a child's wisdom. In that Hagen had been very lucky, he knew, and he hoped that he could be only half as adept with Kane, if and when he began training him. 

"And Hagen will train you. Very good. You have great potential, I think, and it is about time that Hagen started teaching, since he has been only content with burying himself in scrolls, and scripts and books and what not. Isn't that so, Hagen?"

The Jedi Knight smiled. "Yes. True."

"Hagen is not a great one for rules, you will find, but don't let that distract you, Kane. You must learn the rules first, if you are to break them." Kattewa's eyes twinkled mischievously, but Hagen felt his throat tighten and his skin grow cold. 

"Lord Kell says there are only the rules of survial," Kane said pensively, his young face screwed up in thoughtful concentration, as if trying to remember something. 

"What? What did you say?" The Hortek's gaze turned hard and cold as it fell on Hagen again. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Something we should discuss later," Hagen replied hastily. "I will come by tonight. Then we can talk."

"Hagen."

"Yes?"

"Try to stay out of trouble, do you hear me? And keep the boy out of this."

"I will, do not worry."

Turning around with a barely perceptible nod Hagen tried to fight down his fear of the talk to come. But once he was outside Kattewa's quarters he stopped Kane short and waited for the boy to look up at him.

"Kane, about the rules of survival..."

"Yes?"

"That is the very first set of rules that you will learn never to break."

****

It was late that night and Kane was fast asleep in the Padawans' dorm. But Hagen himself felt like a little boy again when he faced his old master. Upon entering the Hortek's quarters he saw that Kattewa was studying something, something Hagen wished they had never found. A Jedi Holocron, designed over a thousand years ago and recovered from Roj Kell. The Jedi Knight stopped short at the sight spread out before him. Standing next to Kattewa's chair the life-size hologram of a tall human seemed to observe his surroundings with a slight, mocking smile, as if he were seeing something amusing. Most likely he had, at the time this holo was taken. Although what could have amused a lone Sith imprisoned among his enemies was beyond Hagen. Not that he pretended to understand Roj Kell's motives in depth. Not at all. But by now he had some understanding of the man, or so he thought. 

"Hagen, what was this about?" the Hortek began bluntly. "I heard of your disputes with the Council, and, more importantly, of your somewhat wayward studies. But this..." He gestured vaguely at the holo. "Well?"

"He is alive." Hagen swallowed hard at the look out of those black eyes.

"Alive," Kattewa breathed, a mere hiss. "How?"

"He did not tell me directly."

"Where did you meet him?"

"Korriban."

"Korriban! Hagen, are you mad?"

"Not yet, I hope." Smiling wrily Hagen tried to suppress his nervousness. "We played a game and I won," he said at last, not without some pride.

"Are you so certain of that?"

The Jedi Knight nodded gravely. "Yes. I know it sounds strange, maybe, but I think he wanted me to win."

"Then you have lost, Hagen, do you realize that?"

"Not like that." He shook his head. "He was sincere. I think.... I think he is still hurting."

Kattewa gave him a long, calculating look. Finally he heaved a deep sigh and shook his head. "The pain will never stop either, Hagen, unless he finds his way back."

"Fat chance of that happening."

"And now you want my advice?"

"Yes." Hagen took a seat at last, his gaze drawn time and again to the image of the Sith. What had been Kell's goal? Kattewa shut down the holocron abruptly and the image vanished again. "Should I tell the Council?"

"With what they know about you? No. Besides, a lot of time has passed. If he was the last of the Sith two decades ago he will not be alone anymore."

"Maybe you are right."

"And still we should destroy him, once and for all."

Hagen started in surprise. "But you just said-"

"He will not stay idle. He will certainly not wait for us to find him. And he knows what predicament you find yourself in." The Hortek grimaced wrily. "Safe. He is safe. For now." Kattewa looked at him sharply. "What about the boy?"

"He came to no harm."

The Jedi Master rose to his full height and walked over to bend over Hagen, looming like a giant scarecrow. "What about you, Hagen Dycos?" he whispered.

"I -" Hagen hesitated, but he knew that he could not lie to his master, never to him. "I did some things..."

"Even more reason to keep this quiet." Kattewa said sharply, then peered at his former student intensly. "I can sense no darkness in you."

"He cleansed me."

"What? You let him touch your mind?"

"He would not have harmed me," the Jedi Knight soothed the other hastily.

"How can you be so sure?"

Biting his lower lip in thoughtful concentration Hagen kept silent. He had his suspicions, but none he would ever say aloud. "I do not know for certain."

"But you know his weakness." It was no question. "Can you use it against him?" Kattewa asked at last.

"Maybe." Hagen met the Hortek's black-eyed gaze calmly. "Yes," he nodded. "In time, maybe."

****

The next morning Hagen was up early. He had not slept well that night, not well at all. What he had told Kattewa was the truth, but he had held something back, something vital that would get him killed in the matter of a heart-beat if he ever revealed it. When he had first met Roj Kell he had sensed the Sith Lord's anguish plainly, some old wound that seemed to pain the man no end, with or without him noticing the Jedi did not know. Maybe the injury was so old that Kell had gotten used to it. Hagen was not entirely sure what had caused it though. Not that it mattered much. Back on Thando Station, as he had buried the dagger his master had given him to defend himself in their chase after the Sith Lord into Roj Kell's side, crying as he did it, he had felt something. A bond, deeper than anything he had ever felt before. And Kell had responded to him too, too much for Hagen's taste. Then, on Korriban, Kell had said something very significant. He had admitted himself that he saw his students as his children, and Hagen had a feeling that he was fond of him in particular. Not a very comforting thought. Of course he had also considered the possibility that the old man was really trying to ensnare him, and Hagen had spent most of the past days searching for hidden meanings and traps. The thing was that he had found enough to spin quite a few webs. 

Gritting his teeth he tied his long robes with a sash and went to leave his quarters. As long as he was here on Coruscant he was relatively safe from the Sith's machinations. Roj Kell would not dare come here, into his enemys' den, no matter how skilled he was at hiding. No doubt though that they would meet again. Until then Hagen meant to learn much more, in preparation of that encounter. The first step was training an apprentice, to plant his own seeds among the Jedi. The Council would call him down for being overly ambitious, if they knew, but Hagen was good at keeping secrets. Most of the time. Walking along the hallway stretching out before him the Jedi Knight answered the friendly greetings that met him absent-mindedly. The one weakness he knew of Roj Kell was his defensive stance. He attacked seldomnly in the open, instead preferred to move unseen, and those tactics had served him well so far. Hagen had studied the first encounter the Sith had had with the Jedi here on Coruscant with great interest. He was now convinced that the old man had timed very carefully when to reveal himself and when to let himself be captured. Roj Kell had admitted as much when Hagen had seen him last. Now it would be a matter of luring him with a promise of fulfilling his dreams. A legacy. A successor. 

"Kane."

The boy's head came up from the bowl of porridge he was busying himself with in the Padawans' mess hall. The table rows were filled with children of all species and sexes, their age varying from little to adolescent, and the clamor that filled the room was almost deafening. After breakfast they would begin their lessons, and that would be hard enough on them. It required utmost concentration and attention, and yet they were as lively as any children, and needed that freedom too. Bounding to his feet the boy ran over to meet him. He stopped a pace or so away, his bright blue eyes huge as teacups. 

"You slept well?" Ruffling the boy's unruly dark hair Hagen smiled. He did not want the child to feel rejected and Kane's reserved stance, eyeing him as if he were a stranger, was too unsettling to let pass. The boy had to come to trust him. 

"Yes." Bobbing his head with excitement Kane burst out: "I thought about rules."

"Good. Very good." Sensing something left unsaid Hagen went down on his haunches to look the boy in the eye. "And apart from that?" he whispered, almost too low to hear. Kane gave him a troubled glance.

"They say I am too old to learn," he said softly, and he sounded so sad that Hagen felt his heart clench with sorrow.

"You know far more than they do, Kane," the Jedi Knight told him calmly. "Never fear that you are ignorant. I know you are not. As for learning.... The Council will decide soon, I think. I will not be allowed to instruct you until I am given permission, but until then, I will show you something else."

Winking at the boy he rose again and straightened his clothes. "We have an entire planet to discover, Kane Jinn."

Grinning, the little boy grasped his hand. "Let's go!"

Hagen Dycos could not help the smile that warmed his soul with sheer joy at this beginning. Now, if only it stayed this way.

After a long day spent constantly on the move they walked the park surrounding the Jedi Temple slowly, and Hagen could see the light of the setting sun mirrored in Kane's eyes. What he could feel coming from the boy was elating. For the past hours the boy had been able to let loose, to do what children ususally did, making a fuss and getting into trouble, seeing new things and learning. Kane was an orphan, who had been snatched up from the rubble that populated Nar Shadaa by a ruthless slaver. A suspicious child, yet endlessly grateful for the rescue Hagen had provided. Now a sparkle of childish innocence had appeared in his blue gaze, and it was as if a door to an entirely new, wondrous world had opened for him. These few hours had been all it had taken to melt the long years of being on his own, being a small adult in a child's body. Hagen knew exactly what that was like. For all his innocence Hagen Dycos himself had been perceptive beyond the borders a child's mind usually put on him to protect that fragile being. A protection Kane had not enjoyed for very long. The Jedi Knight was curious to learn more about the boy's past, but that would have to wait until his apprenticeship was officially announced. That was not the only reason for him to hesitate in prying into Kane's secrets though. For all the fun they had had today he knew that trust was a very hard-earned gift. He would have to tread carefuly there.

Doing a hand-stand on the soft grass bordering the gravel path that lead toward the Temple's spire Kane grinned widely. A back-flip put him back on his feet and then he bounded away, racing across the lawn as fast as he could, testing his abilities. It was beautiful to watch him, totally unconcerned of everything but the moment. Hagen felt a pang of jealousy. Those times were long past for him. 

"Hey!"

Smiling at the boy who came to a breathless halt in front of him, his face beaming widely, Hagen nodded.

"Time to go inside."

"Do you think the Council has already decided?"

"I am not sure. We shall see."

"When will they decide?" Hopping along at the Jedi Knight's side Kane seemed a bit concerned. 

Hagen stopped. "Tell me, Kane. Why do you want to be a Jedi?"

"I want to be like you."

The simple answer shocked the former scholar. "In what way?"

"A guardian."

"A heavy duty," Hagen mused. "Very heavy."

"I want to make sure that bad people cannot do what they want."

A clumsy way of saying it, but the boy's desire was plain enough. Hagen winced inwardly. "How?"

"I -." Kane hesitated. "I think justice is important," he said at last, very quietly. The words almost froze the Jedi Knight's marrow. 

"Justice?"

"Yes." Suddenly Kane's eyes were very fierce. "It has to do with the rules, I think. Somehow."

"Kane."

"Yes?"

"Justice is not an easy ideal to achieve."

The boy's forehead furrowed slightly. "But you said -"

"Justice, Kane Jinn, is a long way to go for you yet."

"But I want to learn."

"That is very good. Come. Let's go back home."

Suddenly Kane brightened again. "Can I have a story?" he asked hopefully and latched onto Hagen again. The Jedi Knight chuckled softly.

"Sure."

"Hagen Dycos, the Council hereby declares the child Kane Jinn your apprentice. You are pledged to teach him, care for him and protect him. "

Hagen could barely suppress a smile. "Thank you, masters," he replied with a short bow. But apparently he had not yet been dismissed.

"Hagen, if we may ask, what do you seek to teach the boy?" Hamea, the Mon Calamari heading the Council asked.

"The ways of the Force."

"Which ways?"

Hagen froze. "Master?"

The Mon Calamari returned his gaze calmly. "It is not unknown that you have studied the Dark Side of the Force, the lore of the Sith. So the question makes great sense, don't you think?"

"You believe I will teach him darkness?" Straightening to his full height Hagen Dycos felt his mind turn to ice. "If you suspect me of such a thing, why did you grant me this apprentice at all?"

"We trust you."

"No you don't. If you did you would not have asked that question in the first place. I want this resolved once and for all: you will either agree that I am a Jedi Knight, that my reputation is flawless, or else you will tell me to the face that I am a Sith."

"You are a Jedi, Hagen Dycos. Teach that boy well, and prove it to us." 

"I will."

Whirling around Hagen stalked from the chamber without another word. Why could they not just shed their suspicions? Had Kattewa talked to them? But Kattewa did not know anything about his plan. A risky plan, at that. 

"Hagen!" He turned his head to watch Kane run to catch up to him. The boy's face was beaming. "How did it go?"

"You will call me master from now on," Hagen answered with a smile and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. 

"Yes!" Punching the air with his tiny fist Kane lept up and spun around his own axis once. "Yes! I will be a Jedi!" 

Hagen nodded. Kane Jinn would be one of the greatest Jedi of all times. He would grow up in the knowledge that there were more sides to the Force than one, and he would not be tempted by darkness, ever. 

Ten years later

It was a rainy day, just the same as the previous days. Kane Jinn sat huddled on the ground, trying to shield himself against the storm. The wind was howling through the treetops above, frightening him just a bit. But he was no longer a child. Gray clouds tumbled across the sky like a landslide, making loud, rumbling noises that beat down on the mountain forest like hammerblows. And Kane was shivering with cold. Still, he tried to remain calm, as his master had told him to. It was harder than he had anticipated. When something moved at his side he turned his head slowly to look up at the man standing over him, his emerald gaze fixed into the distance. Hagen Dycos was a quite impressive appearance, with brilliant green eyes and thick, nearly white blonde hair. His presence was so vibrant and full of life that he managed to stand out in any crowd without ever meaning to. If Kane were asked to describe his master in one word though it would be 'humble'. One of the greatest scholars of the past decades Dycos did not boast with his knowledge. In fact, he never talked about it and let his actions speak for themselves instead. Those actions were not grand or spectacular, but throughout the past ten years that Kane had spent with him he had had the feeling that they were making a difference. Hagen Dycos believed in little things. 

"It is time," Hagen said suddenly and his apprentice stumbled to his feet a bit unsteadily. 

"And where are we going, master?"

Smiling down at him the Jedi Master raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "You shall see."

Kane trotted after Hagen, who took long, measured strides that carried him down the barely visible pathway swiftly. Down in the valley fog had usurped the forests, holding it in a clammy, jealous embrace. Squinting into the mist Kane missed a root and hit the ground face first. Instead of scolding him for his clumsiness Hagen helped him up without another word. 

"Thank you, master," Kane mumbled. 

A lanky nineteen-year-old Kane was tall and slender, as opposed to Hagen's bulkier form. His dark brown hair had been cut short, safe for the traditional braid that would be cut off once he attained the title of Jedi Knight. His master said he should not concern himself with that, the day would come soon enough, and Kane admittedly had no desire to rush things. He liked being a student, learning things, and Hagen Dycos was a good teacher. Shadowing pale blue eyes he peered ahead into the shadows that rose from the mists, uncertain.

"Where are we going?"

"There is a village down there," Hagen explained, but he did not stop or look around. "That is where we must go."

Hitting the wall of fog the two men's cloaks were immediately drenched by the fine droplets of water that spread around them, their featherlight weight letting them drift in the air easily. Kane smiled as the mist touched his bare skin and he saw the same expression of childish wonder on his master's face. 

"It is beautiful," the young Jedi whispered, compelled to reach out and touch the white blankets shrouding the forest, hoping to catch some of its seemingly unreal light. 

"You will find that there is always something new to be found, Kane. Everything changes, no matter how well you think you know it."

Kane nodded in understanding. He liked the way the Jedi Master had a fresh approach to everything, even if it was a situation similar to another. There were always differences, and sometimes those differences, however insignificant they might appear, could mean the world to the outcome of said situation. Over the past ten years he had been taught to listen closely, feel deeply and dismiss nothing. Most of all though, he had learned to follow his heart. As he was stalking after the increasingly indistinct form of Hagen Dycos through the misty forest, Kane remembered his very first lesson. It had begun with a story, like so many others that had followed. Sometimes he thought that a poet was hiding somewhere behind Hagen Dycos' athletic bulk. The story had been sparked by young Kane's questions on the tall man they had left behind on that storm-ridden planet he later learned was called Korriban. That day his master had told him of the demise of the Sith and his first encounter with the only survivor of the second Sith War, Roj Kell. 

He had been kneeling on the floor, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the traditional robes of a Padawan learner, but Kane Jinn had trusted the man kneeling opposite from him blindly, and forgot about all discomfort easily. Hagen Dycos was an honest man, that he had known for certain, and still knew, honest and caring. It had been just a week since he had met the Jedi Knight, and he had remembered him saving Kane and others from being sold into slavery most vividly. The one image burning foremost in his mind had been the way Hagen had beheaded the slavers' leader without a word, a calm reassurance showing in his every move. Then, the point of his lightsaber resting against the throat of his black-haired companion, the Jedi Knight had done something, that Kane could not describe. But it had sparked a feeling in him, awe, maybe, that had prompted him to trust the man. 

Grimacing a bit he thought back on his master's smiling face when he had told him that sometimes he made people forget how young he really was. Kane had been forced to make his own way very early in his life. He had seen a lot, but certainly not enough. If he ever would. Well. Back then Kane had understood more than he should have, and Hagen had seen that right away. But then, Hagen himself had always been very perceptive. As that story had proven. Stumbling over a well-hidden root the young man cursed softly. Suddenly the light drizzle surrounding them turned into real rain that began falling harder with every passing moment. Kane pulled up the hood of his cloak and quickened his pace as he tried to keep up with Hagen. The older man strode ahead leisurely, his shorter legs carrying him faster than Kane would have thought possible. Not heeding their surroundings anymore they hurried along the overgrown pathway. Kane suppressed another question, asking how far the village was away. He was not a child any longer. 

"Not much further," Hagen mumbled up ahead, seemingly to himself and Kane felt himself blush slightly. If he was so easy to read... Turning to face him the Jedi Master smiled, raindrops clinging to his beard and dripping into his face. "Kane, just be yourself. He won't be able to harm you then."

Kane stopped and stared. "What?" Harm him? Who wanted to harm him?

"We have waited ten years for this. Now it is time to see if I was right."

"Master, what-"

"We are here to meet an old friend. Come, let's not keep him waiting."

****

Still confused Kane followed Hagen further and out of the forest. A small clearing had been made to accomodate a few slant-roofed huts. No one was about. The Padawan took a long look at the housings, then his gaze dropped to the muddy ground and his frown deepened. There were no tracks he could make out. Which could mean two things: either the rain had washed them away, or else there were no people living here any longer. He squinted at the run-down state of they huts. The roofs were partly overgrown with vines and thick moss, and he noticed that the stones ringing the fire-places dug into the dirt had been turned over, scattering soot and ash everywhere. Very strange.

"Maybe he's not here?" he ventured a bit testily. 

"He knows we are coming." Striding past his apprentice Hagen took a long look around, before he steered firmly for a small hut that had almost fallen in on itself. It stood on the edge of the village and only now did Kane see the smoke rising from it. A fire! 

"Is that him?" He hurried over to join his master. "Is that Lord Kell? We are looking for him, aren't we?"

An amused glint appeared in the Jedi Master's emerald eyes. "Ah, you do not know him all that well yet, Kane. He would not be waiting for us."

"Master, with all due respect." Kane hesitated, but the question was too important." Why should I get to know him at all? You yourself said he is dangerous."

"A lesson, boy. One of the most important lessons there are."

The Padawan blushed. This was the first time in five years that Hagen had called him 'boy' again. It was embarrassing. Very much so. What had he done wrong? He had grown up in the knowledge that every Jedi was a potential Sith, and that only by knowing one's own darkness one could avoid falling prey to it. Hagen claimed that if one harnessed one's anger one would not be tempted by rage, but if one refused to acknowledge anger one would be taken by surprise by events that might spark exactly that emotion. It was logical. Contrary to what others said Hagen believed that a Jedi should not be apart from the world, because only by being as vulnerable as others he could understand their pain. It was dangerous and sad at times, but over the years Kane had learned to find solace and strength in the Force. Why this lesson now? What more could there be? 

Ahead Hagen had reached the small hut at the edge of the village. "Hello?" he called loudly. A few moments passed before a small, squat shape appeared in the doorway. Kane though it was female.

"What is it?" she asked hoarsely.

"Greetings. My name is Hagen Dycos, this is Kane Jinn. We are looking for someone," Hagen explained with a small bow, when Kane joined him.

She smiled. "You have found someone." Touching her forehead and heart she bowed back to the Jedi Master. "I am Janna."

The Jedi Master nodded. "Tell me, Janna, what happened here?"

The woman shrugged easily. "They left. First one family, then another. They went down into the valleys. Life is hard up here." 

"Why did you stay behind?"

"I have no family left. I am content here." Jenna heaved a tiny sigh, as if to give her the lie. "I am old."

"Still, it might be safer for you to join your fellow villagers," Hagen advised calmly.

"Ah! Do not worry for me!" She waved her hand dismissively. "They use this place for shelter when they come up here to hunt. They always bring me food and look after me."

Hagen nodded slowly in acceptance, but his eyes retained a wary look. "Very well. We are looking for a friend. A tall man with green eyes. He is quite - impressive."

The woman nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes! I have seen him! He came a few years ago, moved into the old caves. A stange man."

"He never came down here?"

"No."

"Your pardon, but you just said you saw him, and-"

"Very modest, that man. He was injured, when he came here, and he almost would not let me help."

"Injured? Did he tell you what happened?"

Jenna gave the two Jedi a cold look. "You will have to ask him yourself. I am not going around telling other people's stories. Who do you think I am?"

"My apologies, Jenna," Hagen replied pelasantly. "I did not mean to imply anything. Could you describe the way for us? It is urgent that we see him."

Again an appraising look from the tiny woman. She raised her eyebrows meaningfully, then shook her head. "I would not tell you anything, if he had not warned me that you would come. I know what you are, Hagen Dycos."

"Then you know what he is too?" the Jedi Master asked quietly. She did not answer. Ignoring the question she vanished into her small dwelling to fetch a cloak. Then she motioned for them to follow. Kane could not help but feel a litle bit queasy. She knew? Eyeing his master he could not see beyond the unperpetubed calm Hagen exuded. There was no alarm in the man, nothing. Had he expected this? Not a comfortable thought. Yet he followed Jenna without a comment, but his mind was racing.

Hagen was practically trembling with excitement. After all those years of preparations he would now find out whether he had succeeded or failed. A dire question, one that might alter the future of the entire Jedi order. He knew, of course, that such a thing had been tried before, that the experiment had failed. But Hagen ewas no fool. He knew what had gone wrong back, then, at least he hoped that he knew. Suppressing a sigh he cast all doubt from his mind. Entire days had passed by whith him meditating on that same question. He would not find any clues or flaws now. So he and Kane trotted after Jenna's squat form through the dense forest. She set a fast pace, belying her apparent age, and that, combined with what she had told them beforehand, led to the conclusion that she was more than just an old woman who wanted to be alone. Hagen suspected that she was something like a wise woman. Not very comfortable to have around. Just like the Jedi. He smiled at the thought. Someone who took the responsibility of exposing evil could not expect to be greeted equally cordially everywhere he went. Some secrets were best left untold, after all. He had learned that from Roj Kell years ago.

So he had told Jenna that they were coming, had he? An interesting surprise. Not that Kell had known of Hagen's intentions, but that he had confided in someone else. Could it be that he felt gratitude for the woman's assistance in healing him? If so, then Hagen's theory was already proving to be right. No one could survive without confiding into someone else at least to a certain extent, not even Roj Kell. Nodding to himself Hagen relaxed a fraction and took his time to view the mountain forests more closely. Irrigation channels ran along the overgrown pathways, carrying water down into the fields. They had been built from stone slabs and followed the natural flow of the land. It was an intricate system that Hagen found fascinating. Most would deem this the work of a primitive culture, but apparently that culture was still adept in its own ways of survival. He smiled at that. It always came down to surviving, didn't it?

"Master?" Kane stage-whispered from behind him.

"What is it?"

"Why are we here again?"

So Kane had done some thinking and come to some uncomfortable conclusions. Good. The boy might follow him obediently, but he was not stupid, and he was not blind. Hagen gave the young man a reassuring smile. "All your questions will be answered later. But be prepared and stay true to yourself."

"Yes, master." Ducking his head Kane resumed his broodings. 

The boy had no clue what was awaiting him and that was good, in a way. No warning, no preparations, only then they would find out whether Hagen had been a good teacher or not. A risky plan indeed. But Hagen had analysed his every move in detail, wondering if Roj Kell had done the same. Knowing the old Sith no eventuality would have escaped him and Hagen had tried to be just as thorough. But had it been enough?

"We are here, Master Jedi."

"Thank you," Hagen told Jenna absent-mindedly. Ahead a dark cave entrance broke the cliff wall, with gnarled old trees extending branches out over the rim of a deep gorge and only a meter between the sheer wall and the deep drop. Kane joined him cautiously, frowning.

"I cannot sense anything," he announced.

"I told you he would not wait for us. So we will wait for him instead." Hagen turned toward Jenna to thank her again, but the calculating look in her eyes stopped him. 

"I understand why you are here, Jedi," she said calmly. "And you seem to know what you are getting yourselves into. Be warned though. There is more danger here than you can possibly know."

"We will heed your warning," Hagen said wrily. 

"See that you do," she huffed a bit indignantly and turned away. The two Jedi watched her figure dissipate into the thick mist falling down from the mountains. It was going to rain again.

Hagen threw a last look around before he stepped over the small irrigation channel that separated the cave from the pathway and entered the gloomy rock chamber. An artificial corridor had been carved into the mountain and Hagen thought that perhaps those caves had been used as cooling storage a few years back. Before the villagers had left. 

Drawing on the Force to enhance his vision he made his way deeper into the cave, until the corridor twisted around a corner and ended in a large room that reminded him very much of the tombs on Korriban. While the Jedi Master stood gazing at the simple furniture Kane strode past him and twitched aside what Hagen had believed a wall-hanging of some sort. In fact it was a leather skin, used to obscure a large hole in the wall. Spread out before them was a spectacular vista of the mountains, jagged rock spires that looked like the remnants of a broken fortress, lush forests and, higher up, barren slopes. With a smile Hagen dropped down on the single crude chair next to an equally simple table. Kane looked at him once, then sat down on the floor. They waited in silence, not heeding the passage of time more than necessary. A storm broke soon and the gales howling outside lulled them into a semi-trance, the different registers of the roaring wind keeping them awake and alert. Hagen estimated that three hours had passed when he finally heard someone approach through the corridor. The tall figure stalking into the room wore a hooded oil-skin that was flung into a corner almost immediately upon his entry. Fists propped on his hips the newcomer eyed the two visitors with a questioning frown. His pale green eyes swept over Kane first, prompting the youth to scramble to his feet hurriedly, then came to rest on Hagen Dycos.

"You are too early," the old man said, his voice freezing the Jedi Master's heart to stone.

"That is all?" he managed finally. Roj Kell had not changed much from when he had last seen him. Perhaps his black hair showed a bit more gray than before, but apart from that his presence was as commanding and powerful as ever. With him in the room there was no question who was in control. 

"Yes, that is all." Striding across the floor the ancient Sith set a bundle of fruit down on the table. "So, why did you come? For old times' sake?"

"In a sense." Hagen rose from his seat slowly, but that did not give him any more advantage over Kell's greater height than if he had remained seated. But he did not want to make the man uncomfortable either. Not that he could have, he was sure.

Roj Kell nodded at Kane without looking at him. "Your apprentice?"

"Yes. You know him."

That got the other's attention. Rounding on the young man the Sith raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "Indeed. You are grown up, it would seem. More so than the last time." He turned his head to look at Hagen again. "That still does not answer my question. Why are you here?"

"To see you."

"Nice." Baring his teeth in a smile Kell eyed Hagen in some amusement. "I suppose I should be grateful that you did not bring Master Kattewa for this reunion too."

****

Kane felt a bit overwhelmed by the rapid dialogue between the older men. After hours of waiting everything seemed to be happening at once. And he found that he could not stop staring at the tall Sith, who looked just as menacing as he remembered. Roj Kell was practically burning with energy and its eddies threatened to infect the young Jedi too. Was this the lesson then? Resolving to remain calm he folded his hands in front of himself and waited patiently. The question was: for what?

"Why are you here of all places?" Hagen was just asking. 

"It is a nice, remote world. No one would be looking for me here." Grimacing wrily Kell sat down on the chair Hagen had vacated previously. 

"You knew you could depend on me," the Jedi Master said soothingly.

"And you are the only one who could harm me?" Kell snapped. "A preposterous assumption, don't you think? No, Hagen, you are not as dangerous as you think you are."

"I heard you were injured?"

Roj Kell smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

"So, what happened?"

"Sit down, Hagen," the old man sighed. "You too, Kane. It is a long story."

Resuming his seat on the floor Kane felt a bit awkward when Hagen joined him. Here they were, like children preparing to hear a good-night tale from their grandfather or something. Kane gave his master a rueful smile, but Hagen did not see it. He was looking up at the Sith Lord with an earnest, open expression. 

"Very well." Kane jerked as if struck. Just those two words, but Kell must have done something with his voice, because his mind felt as if it had been hit by something heavy. The young apprentice frowned deeply, but the ancient Sith continued before he could gather his wits again. "Ten years ago you thought you could teach me a lesson, and I think I taught you instead." He smiled down at Hagen.

"I hope you will not be insulted when I say that I did not trust your promise. Instead of remaining on Korriban I decided to take your own advice. Remember? You claimed that you were focused on the past too much. I found that I felt the same way. Did you find fulfillment in teaching him, Hagen? Did you?"

"He is a patient student, willing to learn." There was just a hint of hesitation in his master's voice that Kane could detect, and it made him slightly uneasy.

"He is like you, in more ways than you know, my friend."

"Is that a bad thing then?"

"Bad I am not sure about, but dangerous. And that I do know, from first-hand experience." Roj Kell chuckled softly. Then his eyes turned to look directly at Kane. The young apprentice started sweating under that cold gaze. "So, Kane Jinn, tell me, what is your goal in life?"

"I want to be a guardian, like my master."

"A guardian. And what do you guard?"

"The people."

The Sith gave him a tight smile. "A good answer. Nothing about protecting the living Force and such drivel. Very good."

"The story?" Kane heard his master ask mildly. 

"Ah, of course, I got distracted, I believe," Kell sighed. The smile on Hagen's face told Kane that he for one believed no such thing. Probably the man had just wanted to change the subject. "The story. Yes. As I said, I tried to focus on the future instead of the past, but there was not much to focus on. Not that much has changed, apparently. The Jedi still believe they are the sole power in the universe fit to declare justice, the last line of defense against evil, but they should look to their own ranks to find darkness. I will not bore you with my old arguments, Hagen, do not worry. But while out there, getting a feel for the present again, I thought of you quite often. Do you know why? Because I believe that just as you were attracted to my darkness I was attracted to your light. You will ask yourself why I bring that up now. Well. What I found too was that darkness also attracts darkness."

"Is that how you were injured? There is a new Sith around?"

"No new Sith, Hagen Dycos. I did not find fulfillment in teaching my last student. He cast my teachings aside to interpret darkness his own way. I did not approve back then and I did not approve when he died a few years back, having accomplished nothing in his lifetime."

"Back then?" Hagen seemed nonplussed. "When?"

"You were just a boy, Hagen, a very dangerous one, admittedly. But I had to bow to fate when it was Bane of all people, who survived Ruusan. He tricked me, true, still, I would have preferred someone else to survive too, to balance his views. He was so extreme in what he believed was the right way for the Sith to survive."

"And you are not?" Hagen actually smiled, while Kane did not have a clue of what they were talking about.

"I might be unrelenting in some ways, but no, not extreme. In contrast to others." Suddenly the man's pale eyes narrowed a fraction. "You, boy, run down to the village and bring that to Jenna." Kane had barely time to catch the bundle of fruit flying toward him. He gave Hagen a questioning look, but for a long time the Jedi Master did not react. Finally, almost imperceptibly, he nodded. Bounding to his feet Kane was torn between wanting to leave the Sith's disturbing presence and staying with his teacher. In the end though he subsided. "Take my coat. It is still raining," Kell told him absent-mindedly, his gaze fixed on Hagen. Blushing at that unexpected offer Kande ducked his head in mute thanks, snatched up the coat and left.

Hagen watched Kane vanish around the corner, but Roj Kell's whispered words brought his attention back on his adversary.

"You are a fool, Hagen Dycos," the ancient Sith hissed. "You believe you could succeed where I failed? Do you want to prove that I was wrong in assuming that my apprentice could withstand the temptations of the Light? I know that already."

"But Kane will resist your darkness. He will succeed."

"Maybe, maybe not. You want to risk him for a gamble?" The old man shook his head in astonishment. "You?" A wolfish smile appeared on his lips as he leaned toward the Jedi Master slowly. "Perhaps you yourself have wandered astray from your path?"

"What do you mean?"

"I understand your intent, Hagen. But you are approaching this the wrong way. I have learned a long time ago that there is no pure light or darkness in a sentient being, not by the rules that you are following."

"By your own rules there would be neither darkness nor light."

"Is that such a bad thing then? No, don't answer, I know how you feel about this."

Hagen glared at Roj Kell, but the old man refused to acknowledge his anger. Finally the Jedi Master said: "So all my effort has been for nothing? Is that why you said I was too early? Because he is not ready yet?"

"Who knows? If you do not tell Kane what you are using him for he might emerge unscathed, but can you take that responsibility? I know you, Hagen, you have always been honest. Yet you kept secrets from the Council and you keep secrets from your apprentice. Some might not think anything of it, but you yourself do. Right now you think you are doing the right thing, that you are following a higher call. Your conscience is troubling you, am I right? But have you ever considered that there might not be such a thing?"

"I am not using him!" Hagen protested.

"You are trying to teach us a lesson, me and Kane both. You want to show me that you succeeded with Kane where I failed with Ka Door, is that not so?" Hagen nodded mutely. "And additionally you want Kane to face my darkness and survive." Leaning toward him Roj Kell narrowed his eyes coldly. "Now tell me again that you are not using him."

His shoulders slumping Hagen heaved a sigh. "Perhaps my motives were pure, but my actions were not. That is what you mean, am I right?"

"You know it is. There is no straight path down one road or the other. And that, Hagen Dycos, is the lesson I am teaching _you_."

Meeting the older man's gaze took a supreme effort. Here he was, full of himself and his scheme, only to have it blown apart into tiny shards of malintent that he had never seen at all. Kell was right. He had not stayed true to himself, had not followed his own rules. He should never have come here.

****

Around the corner Kane Jinn felt his heart stop. Crushing the bundle of fruits to his chest he stood still, mouth agape, thoughts racing. No! Hagen had been using him all along! With all the stories he had been told about the ancient Sith Kane now knew that his master was just as bad as his counterpart. They were so similar, two opposite ends of the same specter, that the difference became no more than mere semantics. He closed his eyes in dismay, utterly crushed. Hagen was his friend, his mentor, and to find now that he had used him for his own ends all along... Had that been the only reason why Hagen had taken him to Coruscant with him? So he could turn him into a lesson for the Sith? A weapon even, maybe? 

His lips compressed tightly in an effort to hold his grief back. Ten years of trust and understanding, ten years of lies and hidden intentions. Eyes hardening Kane willed himself to be strong. He made his way toward the cave's entrance steadily, trying not to think of the words he had overheard. No. He refused to let those touch him. Hagen had taught him to trust his heart, his feelings, but also to think things through. Well. It was a long way to the village and back. Enough time to ponder this new information, enough time to get past the disappointment and initial anger. When he came back he would talk to Hagen calmly, and he knew that this time his friend would not withhold the truth from him.

****

"He is gone." Roj Kell cocked his head to one side, as if listening to something. Then he smiled at Hagen's surprised expression. "He is young, and events have overwhelmed him. In his place, would you have meekly left if Kattewa had ordered you to?"

"No," the Jedi Master croaked, stunned. "You had this planned from the very beginning."

"From the very day you left me on Korriban, yes."

"Why?"

"Hagen, Hagen, I thought you for one would understand. When I met Bane again all those years ago he had found himself an apprentice, a laudable decision. Unfortunately my dear student was not a man who could inspire others. He was fearsome, certainly, powerful, undoubtedly. But he could not create loyalty, could not bind his student to the Sith. They are surviving, yes, but that is all."

"I thought you'd approve of that," Hagen muttered.

"In a sense, but one cannot idealize the teachings of the Sith and use them for personal gain."

"Why not?"

"The answer lies in the very nature of the Dark Side, Hagen. It is self-destructive."

"You yourself denied that!"

"Then you have misunderstood. What I mean is that the Dark Side is not apart from the Force. Must I explain again? There is the Force, which binds all living things and all dead. No, trust me on that, I know it to be true. Then there is civilization and its rules. The Jedi, the good ones, the Sith, the bad. Each ignorant of the others' perspective. Amazing, is it not?"

"So you say that there would be no Dark Side without civilization?"

"Yes and no. There have to be rules, but not the complicated rules of civilization. Simple ones."

Hagen drew a deep breath. "I know what you mean." It was not an easy confession to make. Not at all. "To succeed it is necessary to change the attitude of the people."

"People are different, cultures are different. It is an impossible task to create peace under those circumstances."

"Is it? Is that why you hide here, content to let the galaxy find its own path?"

"No." Roj Kell shook his head. "I have been waiting for an opportunity to accomplish something for real. In fact, Hagen, I have been waiting for you."

Rising from his seat Hagen was bristling with outrage. "Oh, no! No way! I will not follow you! Ever!"

"You and I are much alike, Hagen."

"But there is a difference, a great one. Our ideals."

"In what way would they be different?"

"I try to understand life. I protect it."

"So do I."

"I make an effort at understanding people."

"Really. I do too."

"It is my goal to ease people's lives, to make them safer."

"A foolish endeavor. You cannot always hold their hand."

"Your way is violence, Lord Kell."

"You know me well, it would seem."

Hagen shook himself. "You admit it?"

"Of course. We have always been honest with each other, you and I."

"True."

"Then I will be honest now too." The ancient Sith rose abruptly and took a step closer to the Jedi Master. Hagen refused to budge, even though Kell was looming over him at a very uncomfortable distance. "You, Hagen Dycos, have learned a very important lesson in your life, one you are trying to incorporate in your teachings. I know you, I have always known you, from the very first day we met. There were Jedi like you, great men and women, powerful, confident and compassionate. That was a long, long time ago. They opposed their selfish brothers and sisters who would become Sith later on, they cast them out, unwilling to have evil at their side. And yet they accepted their own darkness. They did not dwell on it, they did not cherish it, but they were aware. That awareness is what lacks in the Jedi Order today, and you, my dear friend, want to resurrect it."

"What is so bad about that?"

"Are you that blind, Hagen Dycos? If you succeed, if you pull off your scheme, the Jedi will break apart. Some will follow your way, others will remain ignorant, and another fraction will take it too far. The end will be the same: internal struggles and conflicts, maybe even open hostilities. Do you want to take that risk, that responsibility?"

"I will never be part of that," Hagen announced. But his conviction was shaken. Was that how the Jedi had split in the first place? How the Dark Jedi, the Sith, had begun? A fraction of a fraction....

"If your scheme is uncovered you will die."

"Kane will not be like that. I am not like that." Hagen shook his head firmly. "What are you saying? You are only trying to trap me."

"You have trapped yourself," Kell grunted and turned away. "I remember when we first met. I was despairing over the future of the Sith, the same way you are now. I thought I had lost everything."

"But I am not lost, Lord Kell. I have found my way, no matter what you think is right or wrong. Sometimes one has to make sacrifices."

Roj Kell laughed out loud. "Exactly. Your sacrifice, Hagen was to betray yourself to me. Your mistake, I should say. Tell Kane to the face that you lied to him and return to Coruscant with a clean conscience to die. Or else let him face his test and be content if he fails. And fail he will. You know me, Hagen. I never lose."

"I am no Sith. I never will be."

"You think your friends on the Council will care? All they can see is the danger you present. You will be lucky if you only get thrown out of the order."

"You tried that threat before."

"And it worked, or else you would have brought half the Jedi Temple with you to this meeting and I would be dead now. No, you are afraid of your destiny, Hagen. Afraid to fail, so you cover up your traces and hope that no one will notice. Well, I _do_ notice. You are an inspiring leader, I can see that the boy is worshipping you, and others do to. Your voice is heard throughout the galaxy and many listen. You have the power to make your dreams come true, if only you were prepared to face yourself." The ancient Sith drew a deep breath, then exhaled again slowly. "I would hate seeing such talent go to waste." 

Hagen did not answer. It was all logical and his mind was frantically trying to find the one flaw that would allow him to break free of this trap he had spun for himself. There was no way to save everything; he would have to make a sacrifice. It could not be Kane, that was for sure. It could not be Kell either, because then he would have betrayed all of his ideals, everything. 

"So, if I refuse to follow you, what would you do?"

"As I said before, I would hate for you to choose that path. It does not suit you at all. You are destined for greatness, Hagen."

Looking into Kell's clear eyes the Jedi Master knew exactly what the other meant. Roj Kell was a hard task-master, and an even harder teacher. Either you learned your lesson or you were dead. If he chose wrong now the Sith would kill him, no doubt about that. And yet there was no question as to what his answer must be. Or was there? 

For a very long time they were silent. Then Kell asked: "What is your decision?"

Raising his head slowly Hagen gave the other a small smile. "You say I was destined for greatness, but I am content with what I am. I am confident in my abilities and my achievements. There is nothing more that I desire."

"And yet you came here to prove yourself." Not a question. Hagen was again astounded at the depth of the old man's perception. 

"I think I will be proven right, Lord Kell. You were always trying to ensure your legacy, to let the teachings of the Sith survive. I have achieved that. Kane Jinn will carry my teachings in his heart and one day he will give their meaning to his own apprentice. All I meant was to set an example to you."

"I am intrigued." Roj Kell even sounded amused. "In what way could your actions be an inspiration to me?"

"You once told me that there is a difference between a Dark Jedi and a Sith. I have thought about that difference for a long time, and now I believe I understand. You, my lord, are a true Sith from times long past, but your students never managed to become more than Dark Jedi. Am I right?"

"And what does that prove?" His voice icy cold the ancient Sith drew shadows out of the corners to join him as he moved toward Hagen menacingly. "What do you mean to tell me?"

Hagen smiled. "I am a Jedi, and Kane will be a Jedi too. We will prosper whereas you will always have to start anew, always have to discard one student for another, because they cannot meet your expectations." 

Revelation dawned on the Sith Lord's face, amusement, anger and pride flashing across it in rapid succession. Then he laughed out loud, the laughter beating at Hagen's resolve like booming thunder. 

"The arrogance of that assumption!" Kell bellowed finally, amidst deep chuckles. "I see you have me trapped, using my own arguments against me. Well," turning serious again the ancient Sith placed a hand on the Jedi Master's shoulder in a friendly, warning gesture. "I appreciate you offer, but I must decline. Just because you are the only one who can meet my standards does not mean that I will follow you." He laughed again softly, then shook his head. "No, Hagen. Either you join me - " he raised his eyebrows meaningfully and there was no doubt about what he meant when he continued: " - or I will have to choose someone else."

"Over my dead body."

****

"Boy, you're going to break a leg running in this weather like that!"

Kane gave Jenna a flustered smile as he skidded to a halt in front of her hut. Holding the slightly squashed fruit out to her he nodded quickly. "Lord Kell asked me to bring this to you." She accepted the gift gingerly, but her eyes seemed troubled. "Is that all right with you?" the young Jedi asked, suddenly concerned. Jenna looked up to meet his eyes and a sad smile was playing over her thin lips.

"It does not matter whether I eat those or throw them away, so I'll better make something useful of them. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I - I have to go back up again." Kane was dancing impatiently on the spot, waiting for her to let him go. It would have been impolite to leave just like that, and besides, the way she was eyeing him told the young man that there might be something important on her mind.

"Your master is all right?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, yes, at least I believe he is. But I do not want to leave him alone with-"

"I understand." Jenna patted his arm soothingly. "But I think your master will be fine."

"Whose master will be fine?"

Kane practically leaped straight up at the sound of a cheerful female voice ringing out from behind him. Whirling around he felt his eyes widen at the sight of a tall woman dressed in a black jumpsuit confronting him and Jenna both. Her light brown eyes, almost yellow, studied him attentively, but apart from that she seemed to be completely at ease. In complete contrast to Kane. He could sense her, a dark taint on the flow of the Force around him, so strong that it nearly banished the light. There was no doubt about what she was. But Kane refrained from going for his lightsaber just yet. If he had recognized her she must know what he was too, and was probably expecting him to try and strike at her at any moment. Still, he was shaking with dread on the inside, his entrails turning to hard ice in his belly. It was strange, that he had not felt so afraid with Roj Kell almost within arm's reach, but then, his master had told him so much of the ancient Sith that he had become something of an old aquaintance. This woman though radiated pure danger, and Kane had no idea how to handle it.

"You are not welcome here, girl," Jenna told the Sith warrior coldly, her squat figure somewhat at odds with her commanding tone. 

The woman gave a soft laugh. "Not welcome? What a shame. But I do not need your permission, old crone. It took me ages to track down that old krayt dragon, and neither you nor that Jedi brat here will prevent me from putting an end to him once and for all." Flicking her fingers she watched Jenna's head jerk back with an almost bored expression, as if breaking someone's neck was something she did every day. 

Kane took a step back as Jenna's body tumbled to the muddy ground, fruits spilled all around her. He wanted to cry out loud, but knew that he could not afford to break down or panic now. Looking down at the old woman's still figure he fought the anger at her senseless death down valiantly. _There is no anger, there is peace_, he reminded himself, _and I am serene, I am untouched by her death. The Force is my ally, and the Force is life. _Over the past ten years he had had to deal with death often, for not even the Jedi Master Hagen Dycos could succeed at all times. Kane had learned how to cope with loss, but so far his master had always been with him at such times. Now he was alone. Alone with death.

The Sith turned to regard him with a small, predatory smile. "I assume that your master is here for the same reasons?" she asked softly.

"I do not think so," he replied, making himself meet her cold gaze. "You killed her."

"An obeservant boy."

"Why did you kill her? She was no threat to you."

"Very true." She raised her left hand in an imperious gesture and Kane found himself airborne, hanging a few inches above the ground, his feet dangling. "Just as you are no threat to me. What shall I do with you?" she mused aloud. "I could tear you apart, skin you, maybe."

"You are wasting time," Kane told her as coolly as he could. "Lord Kell knows you are coming."

"Does he now. How do you want to know?"

"He sent me."

"You are lying!" she screeched, and flung him against the small hut, which fell in on itself upon the impact. 

Lying in a tangled heap amidst the ruins of the shed Hagen tried to free himself frantically. But when he had finally managed to rise again the woman was gone. He could make out her tracks in the mud, leading toward the forest path he had come down from, and he could sense her move away from him. Scrambling over to kneel at Jenna's side he ran a hand over her face, closing her eyes. 

"I am sorry, Jenna," he whispered. "All I can claim is that I was not ready yet. I will be a guardian," he promised in a fierce voice, "and I will not hesitate again." Bounding to his feet, his face fixed in a determined snarl, he darted after the Sith, heart racing with honest outrage.

Hagen Dycos felt his blood turn to ice-water when he picked up his apprentice's raging emotions. Something was very wrong. Maybe Kane was in danger, and maybe - He stopped himself, made himself listen more closely to what the Force was telling him. Frowning slightly he tried to make his hearing even more acute, but there was no doubt any longer.

"A trap?" he asked quietly. His opponent did not answer at first. Seeking the old man's gaze Hagen found Kell with a faraway look in his eyes. "Is this your doing?" the Jedi Master repeated a bit more loudly.

"I may like complicated games, but if I want someone dead I don't play, Hagen. You should know that." Walking over to a large chest propped in one corner of the cave Kell raised the lid and rummaged through the contents swiftly. Dumb-struck, the Jedi Master stood rooted in place. All those threats and now this! But he remembered the fight between Roj Kell and Kattewa, Hagen's own master, back on Thando Station. The Sith had been intent on killing the Hortek, displaying none of his usual wit, only brute force and a merciless desire to destroy his adversary. He was no elegant fighter with any weapon safe for his mind, and that could be much more deadly anyway.

"Then you would not have killed me?"

Taking something from the chest Roj Kell turned toward him again, his eyes open and clear. "I would never harm you or the boy. I have hurt myself that way once before, and it took me a long time to recover from that wound. I will not repeat that mistake."

Nodding slowly Hagen felt a strange warmth spread throughout his soul. He had felt the Sith's anguish back on Thando Station, the first time they had met, an old pain that would not go away. Now he understood what had caused it. "I am honored," he managed at last. Roj Kell gave a soft chuckle, that plucked at hidden strings in Hagen's heart and almost made him cry. 

"My caring is as dangerous as my hatred, Hagen. Both can destroy you, and one faster than the other. So be careful with your feelings, and with what you tell me."

The Jedi Master nodded mutely. Manipulating others was the ancient Sith's favourite game, and he did not care who he was playing with. He might be more gentle with those he cared for, but if he thought they did something wrong he would be far harder on them too. Pushing those disturbing thoughts aside Hagen studied the items Kell was laying out on the table. He recognized some of them. 

"Will you tell me now what happened when you met Bane again all those years ago?"

"He was not overjoyed at seeing me," the ancient Sith said, amusement heavy in his tone. "He tried to kill me. Unfortunately that gave his apprentice an opening to kill him in turn."

"What?"

"Bane always was one for foolish traditions. An apprentice's test for mastery is to overcome his teacher, by killing or at least maiming him."

"That is barbaric."

"I agree." Smiling, Roj Kell shook his head. "And before you ask why I survived, well, you know me, I don't let anyone come close enough for killing me."

"Always a step ahead, yes, I think I remember that," Hagen replied wrily. "So the apprentice killed him."

"She has talent, undoubtedly, but she also has the foolish notion that she should be the only Sith around, until she has chosen an apprentice."

"Then that is her?"

"Yes. Her name is Soniva."

"Is she dangerous?"

"Fervent." With that the ancient Sith took one of the pieces lying on the table and clasped it around his left forearm. Hagen remembered the armor well. Kell had worn an almost identical twin to this one back on Thando Station, but he fancied that there were even more carvings inlaid into the black plasteel now. But with Roj Kell there was no visible, grand transformation from scheming scholar to warrior, the armor just seemed to fit him perfectly, as if it had been there all along. But then, the man exuded danger even when asleep. "How is the boy?"

"Alive," Hagen answered, startled out of his musings. "He is coming here."

"Good. Because we are about to have a visitor." Snatching a quarterstaff from one corner of the room Kell refastened the animal skin over the window, then placed himself on the single chair, lounging quite nonchalantly, the staff lying across his outstretched legs. "Just be yourself, Hagen," he told the Jedi Master softly.

****

Kane was running as fast as he could, but he knew that he was too late. Too late. Sprinting over the slippery pathways he was crying.

"No!" 

The rain pouring over his face mingled with his tears, and his grief and pain were raging just as powerfully as the storm overhead. Stumbling along the pathway and slipping in the mud, Kane was sobbing quietly. He had no idea what was happening, all he knew was that his master was hurt.

He brushed away twigs and branches carelessly, not paying any attention to them ripping at his clothes, his skin. Covered in mud and drenched to the bone with rain he refused to slow down. Dancing precariously along the ledge he could see the cave entrance up ahead, but the roaring voices of the storm swallowed every other noise. The young Jedi though was wise enough not to rush into a fight like a fool. Entering the stone corridor gingerly he felt a pang of relief when the wind died down a bit and the sound of raindrops flaying the ground became muted. He strained his senses as far as he could go, his ears picking up loud banging noises now, grunts and bit-off curses. But that was the least worry on his mind. Hurrying further down the corridor he found Hagen lying on the wet floor around the corner, just inside the entrance to the real cave.

"Master!" He dropped down next to the fallen Jedi Master concern mingling with fear in his already stressed mind. Hagen groaned softly. Running his hands over the other's body Kane could feel several spots that seemed to conceal broken bones or internal injuries. He bit his lower lip in frustration, cursing his lack of skill in healing. What was he to do?

"Kane," the Jedi Master whispered softly, haltingly. "You ... must help ... him." 

Raising his head abruptly Kane stared at the fight going on just a few meters away in disbelief. Help him? It was chaos. The furniture had been torn to pieces, and parts of it were cruising at high speed through the room like missiles. Amidst that hailstorm Roj Kell was grimly holding off the unrelenting attacks of the female Sith warrior Kane had tried to delay down in the small valley. She was in complete control of the situation, wielding her lightsaber deftly against the ancient Sith Lord's rather clumsy defense. Her face was a study of utter concentration, calm, perceptive and deadly. Ducking underneath her overhead block Roj Kell suddenly darted up, his right arm connecting with her neck heavily. She flew back against the wall, and the tall Sith did not hesitate in following her. But she countered his attack by kicking him in the stomach and chest in rapid succession. Blood started flowing from the ancient warrior's mouth and nose and Kane understood that he must have suffered internal injuries too.

"Kane," Hagen repeated pleadingly.

Making his decision in a split-second the young Jedi darted ahead and into the fight. Reaching out to the Force he let himself fall into the complex picture of past, present and future, evaluating the two adversaries' possible moves quickly. When the woman reeled back from another blow he lunged at her, his arms closing around her waist as he carried her with her, toward the far wall. She looked around, saw where they were headed, and twisted in the Jedi's grasp like a cat. Kane was almost knocked unconscious when she performed a back-flip despite his weight hanging on to her, and he impacted against the wall first, his ribcage creaking ominously, as he cushioned the blow for her. She scrambled out of his grasp, then kicked at him for good measure, before she concentrated on Kell again. Kane saw the old man crouch on the floor, looking as dazed as he himself felt. 

"Well," the woman huffed tiredly, then called the lightsaber she had lost in the last attack to her hand and reignited it. "I admit I am a bit surprised that you have two Jedi to aid you." She gave a dismissive wave with her left hand. "Not that they have been of much use to you. Time to say farewell, Lord Kell."

I prefer goodbye," the ancient Sith countered with a bloodied smile. 

As the woman advanced on her opponent warily Kane let his right hand slip down to his belt to unhook his lightsaber. Holding it tightly he rose very cautiously, eyes intent on the two warriors, as he cleared his thoughts of everything, seeking the clear, emotionless void Hagen had taught him for meditation. 

The woman raised her weapon high, the red beam of light blazing, and everything seemed to be happening at once. Her lightsaber arched down, seemingly burning a hole through time, as Kane sent his own blade flying. It severed her right arm cleanly at the elbow, and brushed the ancient Sith's head 

just barely. Kane's eyes popped open in astonishment. Then Kell moved with a wordless growl, scything his left leg through her ankles, dropping her to the floor. When his hands closed around the woman's neck as if to choke her, Kane took a tentative step toward them, but Hagen's voice held him back.

"Come here," the Jedi Master ordered him calmly. 

Eyes wide and hands trembling Kane turned away from the two Sith as the woman's voice rose in an ear-splitting scream. It seemed to go on forever, piercing the young Jedi's heart to the core as he forced himself to walk onward and away. But why? Why should he make a difference between one and the other? His anguish was plain in his eyes as he knelt down beside Hagen, hanging his head in defeat. Moving feebly Hagen lay a hand on his thigh. 

"Being a guardian ... is more than being a warrior," his teacher explained softly, "and harder to understand. You have yet to learn that."

"But why?"

"There is no 'why', Kane Jinn. There is only that what will happen. That is reality. We do not question the truth." Kane shivered at the sound of Roj Kell's voice. Twisting around he met the cold gaze of the ancient Sith looming over him questioningly. His eye darted once between Hagen and Kell, before he began:

"I heard what you said to him, you knew -"

"Your master is a very dangerous man, Kane Jinn. I fear you have not yet realized just how dangerous."

"Dangerous to whom?"

"You."

Shaking his head in disbelief Kane growled: "You are lying."

"I never lie."

"I heard what you said, that he was using me. But that is not the entire truth. Everyone is using someone, but it is only evil when you are using them against their will." He gritted his teeth against the anger welling up from his heart. "I want to be like him, no matter what. I would not have rejected him just because he withheld some of the truth."

"I know that, and he does too. But then you would have been flawed. Knowledge can be a hindrance, sometimes. You needed to trust him to become what he is already."

"I am a Jedi, Lord Kell," Kane answered and raised his chin determinedly. "I will be a Jedi Knight no matter what."

"A dangerous statement, that."

"I know my way. I know my strength. You cannot harm me any more than you can harm him. He did not join you and neither will I. So you can kill me now or let it be. Your decision, Lord Kell."

The ancient Sith gave him a quizzical look. "Perhaps I underestimated your strength," he murmured softly.

"Only time will tell."

Laughing out loud Roj Kell shook his head wildly. "I recognize your kind, little one! A very intriguing challenge. I will have to be more wary in the future, I suppose."

There is no harm in words, Kane told himself firmly, but Kell's comment about the danger of knowledge just would not go away. Only words, and yet he had the feeling that somehow, somewhere, hidden strings and levers were being pulled, trying to direct him down a predestined way. The question was: had Hagen chosen it for him, or the Sith? For a long moment he felt himself drown in uncertainty. But then Hagen lay an arm around his shoulders, drawing him close in a comforting embrace.

"Hush now," he whispered softly. 

Tears were flowing down his cheeks, but with all that had happened Kane was too upset to reply. What was he to say anyway? Hanging on to the Jedi Master desperately he was not at all ashamed at his childish fear. 

Hugging him back tightly Hagen whispered soothing words in his ear, his voice lulling the young Jedi into a warm cocoon, that seemed to keep the shadows and cold at bay. "Ssh, be still. Don't cry," he mumbled. 

His face buried against the older man's shoulder Kane continued his sobbing a bit more quietly. It was true. Once embraced the darkness became easier to bear. A frightening discovery. But no more frightening than the loss of innocence. 

"Move aside," Roj Kell told him suddenly, wearily, and wedged himself in between Kane and his teacher. Studying Hagen intently the Sith seemed to have forgotten about the fierce struggle that had almost cost every one of them their life. Crawling out of the way Kane threw a hesitant look at the woman lying on the floor a bit further away. Her tear-filled eyes were open, and she was shaking hard, as if she had lost control over her own body. 

"What are you going to do with her?" Kane asked quietly.

"Teach her a little bit respect for her elders and betters. Is that not so, Soniva?" Looking over his shoulder Kell raised his eyebrows questioningly at the younger Sith. She nodded very slowly. "Good girl. There," he rose a bit shakily from his crouch and took a step back. "Almost as good as new."

"Thank you," Hagen answered with a tiny smile. Then Kane darted forward to help him get to his feet.

"No." The ancient Sith spread his hands in a defensive gesture. "I must thank you two for your help. For everything."

Shuddering with relief Kane gave the old man a grateful look. It sounded strange, but he could feel that the Sith was sincere. "You never meant to kill her," he stated at last, a bit surprised himself.

"Of course not. Why would I?" Roj Kell smiled at him. 

Kane merely nodded to himself. So that was what Hagen had meant, that there was more to being a guardian than barging into unknown territory on a whim. It seemed that he still had a lot to learn.

"I notice that you did not tell me about her killing Jenna," Roj Kell stated softly.

"It did not seem necessary," Kane replied graciously. "And I did not want to make you even more angry at her."

"I am not angry, not at all. Maybe disappointed that she insists on foolishness."

Kane saw his master smile, then Hagen stepped forward to enfold the ancient Sith in a bear-hug. For a second Roj Kell seemed startled, and that sight made the young Jedi's jaw drop.

"She is not the only one who does," he heard Hagen murmur softly.

****

It felt a bit strange, but Hagen was glad that he had finally managed to overcome the physical barrier that had separated him from his Sith counterpart so far. Sensing the other's surprise he suppressed a feeling of sudden triumph. No matter what Kell was doing, he could only fail in one task and succeed in another. In that Hagen was glad that the presence of darkness made the light shine brighter. To his eyes his young apprentice was blazing like the sun. 

"He will be worthy," he said quietly, and disengaged from Kell again. The ancient Sith was studying him pensively, but did not react at first. Finally he said:

"The question is whether you are."

"I do not believe I failed today," the Jedi Master countered calmly. "It was a risky gamble, yes, but sometimes the higher the standards the better. Kane is much like myself, and he will face the same dangers. I believe that I have prepared him for that as best I could, and he has proven that he can indeed react according to the situation. He will not fail us. Neither will I. As long as we are aware of our failings we will succeed."

Roj Kell nodded. "You speak words of true wisdom, Hagen Dycos. And I am satisfied to hear that I am no longer alone in my quest." The two men shared a nod. "But keep that secret safe, my friend. I would not want you to die too soon. There is a lot you will have to accomplish first."

"Never worry for me," Hagen answered regally. "I think I have learned a thing or two of surviving." He bowed respectfully, composing himself: "May the Force be with you, Lord Kell."

"And with you." Returning the gesture the ancient Sith gave him a warm smile. "Leave in peace, my friend, as you came in peace." He turned serious once more. "Kane Jinn."

The boy, totally immersed in following their exchange, gave a startled yelp. "What?"

"I hope you will take these lessons to heart."

"I will, I promise." Bowing hurriedly Kane shot the two older men a wry grin. "Don't you worry that I will ever forget," he added almost cheerfully. 

"Let's go," Hagen said, and turned away. He did not look back once.

The End


	11. Rules of Engagement

Rules of Engagement 

Well, the story goes like this. I was watching TPM and then Yoda said the thing about there always being two. And yet the Sith had been believed extinct for millenia. How did he know? Was it just deducing from the Jedi? An educated guess? Or had Bane's successors blundered so badly? Here's my versionJ 

The Jedi Master was pacing the ambassador's quarters energetically and his long, pointed ears were twitching with excitement, something he did almost unconsciously. And even though he knew that his facial expression did not show a thing he was quite upset. He looked up at the ambassador again, slowly, deliberately. The man returned his gaze steadily, his pale eyes unfathomable. He was an astute politician, that one, and cold too. And even the creature that had perished in the dungeons of the ambassador's residence just a few hours ago seemed to have feared him. Strange, that.

"Unfortunate this is," the Jedi Master stated. 

"Indeed." The voice was melodious, and yet there was a slight edge lurking there too. "Who could have known?"

"Question him you did. The last you were to talk to this one."

"So you suspect me of murdering this - man? What is he to you? I thought I was doing you a favor. You seemed so uncomfortable around him." A small, mocking smile appeared on the ambassador's lips as he raised the cup of sweet Jeha tea and drank slowly. The Jedi Master gave him a disapproving glance.

"Reason I had. Told me what he was, he did. A Sith. No Sith spotted they have been for a long time, a long time."

"A Sith? What is that? I thought he was a Jedi, one of your people. Actually you told me that yourself, Master. Are you telling me that you lied to me?"

"Believe me you must, that my intention it was not to deceive you. Merely precaution dictated my actions."

"Precaution. I see." Lowering the cup the ambassador sighed. "He was barely alive when I saw him last. There was not much information to be gained."

"Allow you I did not to see him alone."

"It is my duty to my people that I take matters like this personally, don't you think? Besides, the guards assured me that there was no danger."

The Jedi Master snorted: "No danger!"

"He was young."

"Yes. A pity this is. A possibility there was, that redeemed he could have been."

"I regret his death, if only because you seem to be mourning him. But-"

"Regret his death you do? Astounding. Another reason there is I believe."

"Do you now." The man's lips twitched in annoyance and those icy eyes narrowed for the merest fraction of a second. "What reason?"

"A secret he told me, about the Sith."

"A secret?"

"Always two there are, he said, a master and an apprentice."

"Very interesting. I assume he was the latter? Considering his age and all ..."

"Yes."

"And now all you have to do is to find his master, am I right? Or did he tell you who it is?"

A sudden light flashed in the ambassador's eyes when he leaned toward the Jedi Master who stood facing him calmly.

"Revealed nothing he did."

"Ah, how unfortunate."

It was so frustrating. Somehow the man was unreadable. All too calm and all too cold. It did not seem natural. And yet, the mere suspicion was nothing without proof. It was clear though that the ambassador would not let himself be goaded into an admission. He was far too sly for that. The young Sith had died of natural causes, as far as the medics could tell, but what did they know? There were ways to make a violent murder look like a harmless heart-attack. And somehow the Jedi Master suspected that this man knew all about it. 

"The Sith, extinct we believed them to be."

"They are extinct, for Force's sake! One boy! Please! He was crying by the time you were finished questioning him!" 

The tall man rose abruptly and started pacing the length of the room, his hands folded behind his back, his long, grey hair trailing behind him like an angry cloud. The Jedi Master suppressed a smile. Not only a politician. A talented actor too, it would seem. But then the ambassador rounded on the short alien very suddenly, his pale eyes flashing with anger: 

"I know you and I know a lot of other Jedi too. If this boy was dangerous then his master has made a lot of mistakes during his training. He won't survive. How can you fear the Sith?"

"Agree with you I do. Dangerous he was not. Yet. The reason for my sorrow it is. Saved he could have been. But fully trained a Sith can bring great harm. Destruction, death. Poison they do, the souls of the weak and the strong."

"Tell me, Master Yoda, have you ever met a real, fully trained Sith?"

Raising his head high to meet the tall human's gaze the Jedi was completely sincere when he said, his voice no more than a whisper: "Yes." Nodding sharply he turned away, giving the other no chance to reply. He walked away slowly, with measured steps. Maybe he was mistaken. But he doubted it. Well, perhaps there would be another time, another occasion. Maybe. He turned back once again:

"May the Force be with you, Lord Kell."

"Always."


	12. A Question of Faith

A question of faith

Roj Kell's mouth quirked into a humorless smile as he watched Yoda leave. It was quite impressive how a creature this small could move so energetically. But the Jedi Master was not to be underestimated, that he knew. He had always asked the right questions, had never let his opponent disperse his suspicions. No. He would have to be very careful with this one around. His pale eyes narrowed suddenly as he thought back on their conversation. That damn Sith brat had let himself be captured all too easily and it was true what he had told Yoda: a Sith Master this incompetent at teaching as this one's must be would not survive for long. Especially not with Roj Kell around. But first he would have to find him. The fact that the Jedi had captured the boy on this particular world was supicious in itself. What were a pair of Sith doing here of all places? Well, he would find out, that he was certain of. Calling for his aide he started pacing the length of the room again, thinking.

"Ambassador?"

"What!"

"You called for me," the Chadra'Fan chirped calmly. "How can I be of service?"

"Tell me again, where was the recently deceased prisoner captured?"

"The South Ridge."

"In the mountains?"

"Yes. I can give you the exact location."

"Do that. And Master Yoda was present during the capture?"

"Apparently so."

"Good. I will need a transport."

"Your highness, I would not advise you to go there alone."

"Do not worry for me," Roj Kell answered with a smile. "I am never on my own."

Turning toward the slightly startled aide he nodded sharply and left the room briskly. If he were the boy's master he would get away as fast as possible. But this one was not so smart, no. He was here for a purpose. And Kell could already guess what it was. The unfortunate thing was that Yoda might reason along a similar path. In that case he would leave matters to the alien master gladly, even though Kell might regret having to give up the kill.

Walking the hallways of the ambassador's residence toward the room his host had assigned to him Yoda was replaying the previous conversation in his mind. Kell had claimed that he had believed to do him a favor by questioning the young Sith. And yet it had come out more as if he had done him a favor by killing the youth. He was almost convinced, no, he knew that the man had murdered him. But he could not prove it. Yet. The question prompted by his suspicion was clear: if the boy had been the apprentice, who was his master? Was it Kell himself? Maybe. But that too lacked any evidence. It was so frustrating that he had no way of reading the man. In a sense what he could sense from Roj Kell felt so insubstantial, as if it were just a camouflage for something more, hidden behind unbreakable shields. The Jedi Master's ears started twitching again with excitement. A truly challenging puzzle. And one he vowed to solve. 

Suddenly a warning tingle in the back of his mind caught his attention. He ambled over toward one of the floor-length windows and gazed outside. Down in the courtyard a speeder was pulling up on the driveway. Then a tall figure dressed in a long dark cloak left the building and took a seat next to the driver. The Jedi Master's eyes narrowed. What was Kell doing this late at night? Not that he had any right to question the ambassador's timetable. After all, this could be harmless. Still, he had this certain feeling ... Making up his mind he nodded to himself and turned around to follow Kell. After all, the weather was just fine and the night too warm to stay indoors. A small midnight stroll would be highly acceptable. Smiling slowly the Jedi Master stepped out into the open and drew a deep breath. Whatever turn this night's events would take, he was glad to be here. 

The South Ridge was looming into the starlit sky out of a sea of white mist. Covering the craggy cliffs like a thick blanket the forest was dark and mysterious, green, humid and full of shadows. In short, Roj Kell felt right at home. He had spent too much time among civilized beings already. And although life in the city had its pleasant sides too, he never felt truly at ease there. He rose out of his seat of the speeder and nodded at the driver.

"Wait here."

The man looked at him uneasily: "Sir-"

"Afraid? What is there to be afraid of? Shadows, mist, nothing else. And besides, you can lock the doors, if it makes you feel safer."

"Sure, sir."

Turning around the Sith forgot about the man immediately. He breathed the night air deeply, and found it to be so much cooler here than down in the plains. A hunter's domain. His lips curled into a snarl as he looked upon the jungle, in remembrance of times long past. Too long. To feel the blood in their veins, their heart-beat, their fear. The feel of the chase, not a hunt for blood and flesh, but survival, nothing more. All of his life had been like that. But he had tamed himself over the years, had become accustomed to civilization. A pity. And yet, it was the only way to be what he was, to play the game and to take the challenges. Those too had been scarce over the past years. 

He had stayed in the background mostly, well aware of the fact that despite Hagen Dycos' promise to keep his continued existence secret, there were still sources that could be uncovered, tales to interpret and information to be found. If someone wanted to find him they could. Which was why he had kept a low profile so far. Now though, as ambassador, he was a more public figure, if only in this small sector. But still, finding him had become easier. And now apparently not only the Jedi had found him, but also the Sith. He would have to be extremely careful, and still, if he had calculated this correctly the morning sun would greet him too. 

He stalked into the undergrowth purposefully, assuming the soft gait of a nightly predator, dainty yet powerful. Stepping over roots and small rocks he moved soundlessly, became one with the forest and the shadows. They reached out to him, took him into their embrace readily. It was elating to feel the cool air on his face, the wind in his hair, the ground underneath the soles of his boots. Life, so powerful and vibrant. A smile appeared on his lips and crept up into his pale eyes forcefully, making them shine with an inner light. Beware, he thought, beware indeed.

The cave had a low entry and yet he could already sense his prey waiting down inside the natural catacombs. His instincts were screaming at him to move swiftly, but his mind was far stronger. No stumbling into unknown territory, no surprises. He had to be cautious, after all. 

Slipping through the slightly wet stone corridors the Sith frowned slightly. Something was wrong, but he could not quite put his finger to it. When he rounded a corner though he understood perfectly well why he had been so hesitant. A clawed hand locked over is mouth and drew his head around against the rough stone wall. After that there was only darkness.

He woke to the sweet sound of nothing. Silence was all that greeted him. Roj Kell opened his eyes slowly, feeling dizzy and on edge. A Devaronian was seated across from him on his haunches. The alien's horned head was cocked to one side and predatory eyes regarded him coolly. The ancient Sith drew an angry breath.

"Oh no," the alien hissed through razor-sharp teeth and dangerous claws caressed his jaw almost tenderly. "A voice of magic, the legend says. I took the liberty to prevent any - ah - unforseen complications."

Kell frowned. But then he got it. He was not only bound, but also gagged. The broad leather strip was chafing against the corners of his mouth when he tried to speak. In a moment of uncontrolled fury he tried to break the bonds with brute force, Unsuccessfully. As expected. Rolling over with a sigh he stared at the ceiling, unconsciously exposing his throat. A mistake. Almost immediately the claws brushed along the veins on his neck. "I have been expecting you," the Devaronian explained with a smile. "I have studied the old tales in detail. And I suspect that I know more than most alive, albeit not as much as you do." He chuckled softly. "Your knowledge, Lord Kell. It is priceless. I have studied the old rituals and there is a very interesting one that I believe will suit my purposes." Kell sighed inwardly. Not another one of those would-be magicians who understood only half of what they were about to employ. Too bad. It required much more than the ability to read ancient Sith scripture to understand the subtleties of these rituals. Roj Kell was Cor'dan, and he knew all about it. "Oh yes," the alien continued. "The good thing is that you are such a survivor. I know you won't fight." No, but others might in my place, the Sith Lord thought grimly. Force, he just hoped he had read that unrelenting Jedi Master right.

Hurrying through the dark undergrowth Yoda kept a close watch over the shadows, but in the distance the Dark Side was shining like a beacon. And if he was not completely mistaken he knew already who was the source of that darkness. When he had been a Padawan some one-hundred-and-fifty years ago he had first heard the legend of the Sith Lord Roj Kell. According to the stories this man had been thousands of years old upon his death about two hundred years ago. It sounded incredible, but the Jedi Master had found evidence dating back to the Sith Wars and then, a thousand years later, there were stories of a Dark Lord captured on Dantooine and imprisoned on Coruscant. The descriptions matched each other perfectly. A tall man with long, raven-black hair and pale green eyes. The last entry on Kell had been recorded on Coruscant again, by a Jedi Master by the name of Kattewa. The Hortek had reported Kell's capture on a space station and his death on Korriban later on. By the look of it the Jedi had been pretty thorough there.ortHorteH^HHkdsjflkdNvÖLN mqähHH

And yet here he was once again. The tales spoke of great power, but the blood test that had been performed on board the warship HeSheva, where Kell had been held until his short flight to Korriban, showed an unspectacular concentration of midichlorians. Nothing remarkable. Still, the stories had spoken almost reverantially of the Sith's power. Strange, that. But Yoda had resolved to be careful. What awaited him inside the maze-like cave though surprised even him.

For a precious second he stared at the Devaronian crouching over Ambassador Kell with a very sharp-looking dagger in his left paw. Then the alien turned toward him, a snarl on his face, and the Jedi Master realized that he had been badly mistaken. He had found the Sith Master. And it was not the one he had suspected at first. Kell was struggling against his bonds, obviously frightened and angry. What had he thought he was doing anyway by coming out here all alone? The man had not struck him as particular foolish before. Yoda took another step into the cave and nodded at the Devaronian, who rose gracefully and turned to face him fully.

"Greetings, Dark One. Yoda my name is, Jedi Master I am."

"Greetings, Tiny One," the Sith sneered. "I am the last you will ever see."

"Doubt that I do," the short alien replied coolly. 

But the Devaronian did not wait for his reply. He raised his paws high, palms facing Yoda and let out a ferocious growl that reverbrated from the dank walls eerily. Very suddenly blue lightning started arching from his hands at the Jedi Master, cackling fire that seared the walls with a cold heat. Yoda moved calmly, one eye always on the ambassador still lying on the hard ground. Kell had turned his head away to shield his eyes. Well, he could worry about that one later. The Jedi Master was protecting himself against the angry onslaught easily and walked toward the Sith Master with purposeful steps. As the Devaronian retreated the Jedi took the handle of his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blade. For a moment he thought that he could hear contemptuous laughter at the edge of his mind. But he dismissed that strange occurence immediately. He had other things to worry about now. When the Sith Lord drew his own weapon Yoda relaxed and opened his mind to the Force, letting the great turrent fill him to bursting and flow through his body like a giant stream. A strangled gasp wrought itself from Kell's lips. Was he injured? No time to think about that. Pivoting on his left heel the Jedi Master side-stepped the first slash elegantly and immediately he brought his own blade up, his small height giving him good leverage for batting his opponent's lightsaber back into the other's face. As the blade rebounded the Sith Master stumbled back in surprise. Yoda pressed the advance and stabbed at the Devaronian's legs. 

Roj Kell had closed his eyes and tried in vain to shut out the roiling emotions he could feel from the Sith. The man was inexperienced and foolish. Who had ever considered making him an apprentcie anyway? But Yoda ... He shuddered at the feel of the Jedi Master, all cool and calm composure, a true master who handled the great flow of the Force expertly. It had been a very long time that the ancient Sith Lord had been awed by someone else's power. In fact it was the first time ever since his own master's death. But where Exar Kun had been an untamed wildfire this Jedi was an extension of the Force, much like Kell had been, but on a different level. Much different. Kell was sincere enough to recognize mastery when he saw it so clearly. And while he had never craved this sort of control he still had to admit that it was quite impressive. There was not even a hint of anger, not even suppressed anger or hatred. Incredible. He was very careful not to let Yoda sense his cautious intrusion and he still was afraid that the Jedi Master would notice despite being otherwise engaged. The battle against the Devaronian seemed fierce enough, but in the split-second of evaluation of both combatants Roj Kell could already tell who would win this one. 

Caution was what would let him survive, as it always had been. Unfortunately he had the feeling that Yoda was someone who saw deeper than most. And although Kell was fairly certain that he still knew much more than the Jedi Master it was also clear to him that the tiny alien would not show any weakness, even only because he had none. So he would have to avoid a fight under any circumstances. The worse thing was that now everything hinged on him again. With the Sith Master's death it would fall to Kell to train a new apprentice. Something he was not really looking forward to. It was risky and yet, if he could convince the Jedi Master the Sith would be believed truly extinct. Roj Kell groaned softly. No chance of that happening. He himself had realized the truth a thousand years earlier and he suspected that Yoda had seen it too: the Dark Side was ever-present, yet elusive, and every Jedi was a potential Sith. The trick was to keep them out of harm's way and temptation as far as possible. A difficult endeavor. Actually it was the same for the Sith, as Kell had learned the hard way. Here too temptation could ruin everything. The temptations of the Light. 

Yoda was fast, one had to hand it to him, despite having so much shorter legs than his opponent, who had a hard time keeping track of the tiny Jedi Master. Where the Devaronian was bashing at the stone floor senselessly Yoda coutered him each and everytime with calm strokes that looked as if he were dancing with his blade. It was a beautiful picture, Kell found, entrancing in a way, and the steady hum of the two lightsabers was interrupted now and then only by a sizzling exchange of power when they clashed against each other. Suddenly the Sith retreated again, his right arm stretched ot toward Yoda, the lasersword an extension of himself, but his left hand curled into a fist ever so slowly. Roj Kell could feel the darkness surge through the cave like a black vortex sucking up the light. But the Jedi Master did not give his adversary a chance to build up sufficient power to strike at him. Jumping forward he struck at the blade and whirled around his own axis once in a blur. Suddenly a shower of gore splattered against the cave walls and the ancient Sith gasped in surprise. There had been nothing to warn him, no outburst of sudden fury, on the contrary, there had been only a void blank space, testimony to an utterly focused mind. He shook his head, still feeling dizzy from the immense disturbance the Sith Master's death had caused in teh flow of the Force. When he had managed to calm dow a bit he found Master Yoda watching him coolly. Roj Kell's eyes narrowed slightly. What was the Jedi waiting for?

Yoda calmly extinguished the blade of his lightsaber and tucked the handle back behind his belt. Roj Kell was struggling to sit up and failed miserably. The Jedi Master walked toward him and nodded gently. "Your voice he seemed to have feared, Lord Kell. Remarkable that is. Knew you he did I believe," he stated calmly. The ambassador's eyes narrowed even more in a silent question. "Legends we do have, the Jedi as well as the Sith. One there is that known should be to both," Yoda explained further. Walking around the still bound man the Jedi Master continued his musings calmly. "A tale there is of a Sith with great power. A magical voice to have had he is said. Died a long time ago he did. Find I did evidence of this in the archives on Coruscant. A myth it has become. Too long ago these events took place." He stopped and turned his head slowly, his large, mossy eyes studying the other's pale face: "His name you bear, Lord Kell. A coincidence?"

The ambassador's heated reply was cut short by the gag he was still wearing. Reaching over Yoda removed the broad leather strip expertly. Kell stared at him in annoyance, then licked the corners of his mouth slowly. The too tightly fixed gag had left nasty bruises there.

"A conincidence?" he repeated slowly, his voice hoarse. "If I were who you claim me to be, don't you think that one of my so-called brothers would have managed to kill me by now?"

"A feat that could completed not even be by the Jedi."

"You must be kidding." Yoda looked at him pensively. "Besides, as far as I know those Sith have a different approach to these matters. Might have been more efficient too. Damn! That moron nearly killed me!"

The Jedi Master snorted in disgust: "A tale I said it is. How much is true know not I do." Leaning closer he bared sharp teeth at the ambassador: "But this know, Lord Kell, whatever you may be, betrayed you have your true being."

"I never said I was a saint," the other replied coolly. "Since I believe that I could not be a danger to you even if I were who you think me to be, could you perhaps rid me of these bonds?" He raised his hands toward the Jedi calmly. Yoda did not stir. "Come on, what you just did to that creature was quite impressive. Have a bit more faith in your abilities."

"No. Convince me you did not."

"Neither did you. Ancient tales and suspicions, that's all you have. And the worst thing is that I have to thank you for saving my life, despite everything."

"Adept you are at using words in your favor."

"Such are the mysteries of diplomacy," the ambassador replied sarcastically.

When finally the Jedi Master found a heart and freed him Kell heaved a relieved sigh. Sitting up he started massaging his abused wrists and regarded the tiny alien icily. "Thank you," he said at last and made it sound like a curse. Yoda smiled at him thinly.

"My duty it is to aid the helpless."

"And I am grateful for your assistance. However, one question remains: are you going to pursue your suspicion further or will you apologize to me?"

Roj Kell watched the Jedi Master's jaw drop and could barely suppress a smile. Sometimes he really enjoyed acting like this, even regarding what was at stake. But his arrogance was another sort of shield, one he hoped would distract the all too nosy Jedi from his true intentions. Apparently the ruse with the Sith Master had not entirely worked out. Yoda was still unconvinced.

"Understand I do not why apologize I should."

"Simple. I find your suspicions more than insulting. First you suspect me of being a murderer and then you want to make me a Sith? Maybe I should take this up to the Jedi Council on Coruscant."

"Serious you are?"

"Very much so." Rising with difficulty Kell used the rocky wall to steady himself. Yoda frowned at him and for a second the old Sith wondered if the Jedi would buy this show of weakness. "I am a diplomat and politician. That is bad enough." The Jedi Master smiled at that. "Ruthlessness comes with the job. So, if you want to accuse me of being cold and cynical, please, do that. But anything else will have legal consequnces."

He straightened with a sigh and looked down on the short alien. Those large moss-green eyes regarded him steadily and somehow he had the feeling that he had made a mistake. Actually he realized that he had a slight problem with the Jedi Master's accusations. Yoda's species was long-lived, very much so, and being a Jedi as powerful as the alien was would give another boost to his life expectancy. Which meant that Kell could not simply vanish until the Master had deceased. And Yoda was well aware of that. The ancient Sith gave his companion a weak smile: "Let's go."

They walked through the tunnels slowly and in silence, but Roj Kell knew that the Jedi Master was watching him closely. He tried to ignore the other's presence as best he could. This was unfortunate. Of course he could try to kill Yoda now, but that would cost too much energy. Kell relied on balance to survive and what he had seen back in the cave told him that a battle like this would surely push him over the edge. In short, the risk was too high. So, he would have to find another way to disperse the other's suspicions. He considered repeating the feat from back on Coruscant, letting the Jedi Master have a glimpse at his mind, or rather, at what he wanted Yoda to see. But Kell suspected that once he surrendered part of his control to Yoda the Jedi Master would not stop until he knew all of the truth. Faking his own death? No, that was getting boring. He sighed inwardly.

"Tell me, Lord Kell, what reason had you for coming here? Hope you did to capture a Sith?"

"Hardly that."

"Why then did you come?"

Damn, he was stuck here. Roj Kell's face turned into an angry snarl. "Sometimes I need some solitude."

"Here?"

"You have an observant mind."

"Answer you did not my question."

"No."

Master Yoda stopped suddenly halfway to the speeder. The shadows were everywhere now, crowding them. The Jedi looked around pensively and closed his eyes for a moment, ignoring the ancient Sith watching him intently. Kell was fascinated by the other's self-control. Yoda definitely knew what he was facing, but undoubtedly he was waiting for Kell to betray himself. Only then he would act. Interesting. 

"Lord Kell, know I do what you are."

"You are a Jedi Master. So you see, I too know what you are." They shared a mirthless smile in the gloom, but then Kell sat down on a fallen log and arranged his robes regally around himself. Looking up at the sky he shook his head slowly before he continued: "A ghost from days long past, when the Jedi were warriors and true guardians. Of that creed nothing has remained."

Looking over at the Sith Yoda tried to understand what Kell had meant by that. Was he too a ghost of times long past? If so, then he had just admitted to being who the Jedi Master thought he was. And if he truly was that legendary Dark Lord ... He walked over to join the tall human, but stopped short when the other's pale eyes met his. They were glowing in the dark, a yellow fire burning in their depths. Astoundingly enough Yoda could not feel anything. It was as if Roj Kell did not exist in the Force anymore. And yet he could sense the shadows gather strength, ready to crush him in their embrace. For a moment the setting was far too eerie for even Yoda's taste. The stars above shone clearly in the pitch-black sky engulfing the planet. 

"A light in the dark," Roj Kell whispered, as if he had read the Jedi's mind. "Or else a dark flame in the brightness of the Force. What shall it be?"

"A matter of perspective this is."

"Indeed."

"Understand I do," Yoda conceded at last.

"Yes, I know. Astounding."

"Leave you will and live you shall."

"As if it were yours to decide. So haughty, so proud. A true Jedi."

Yoda swallowed the comment he had been about to utter. He was right. That Sith apparently had a deeper understanding of the Force than he had anticipated. The Jedi Master managed a cold smile. What was he to do? Roj Kell had caught him in a matter of morals and ethics. A devious move, that. But then, the man had a lot of experience and had possibly spent a lot of time thinking about these matters. Which still left that unanswered question - what to do about him?

"What is the Dark Side, Master Yoda? If you can answer that riddle you will have achieved true wisdom."

"True wisdom ..."

"The secret of Life. Think about it. Until then, farewell. Jedi," the ancient Sith added with a contemptuous smile. Yoda watched the shadows reach out for Roj Kell and watched him become one with the darkness and vanish. For a moment he thought that he had imagined the whole affair. But no, the coldness lingered on. Shaking his head the Jedi Master looked up at the sky. It was such a thin line that seperated night and day, two approaches to either, dusk or dawn, dark and light. And on the short journey through life every being crossed one or the other a great many times. A truly intriguing puzzle. Was there a difference at all?

"Hard to see the Dark Side is," the Jedi whispered into the gloom. But the solution, he knew, lay in the very core of things. Search your feelings and search your heart and you will find that answer. Indeed. A matter of faith, no more. But one had to decide which belief to follow. And he had decided a long time ago. 

The End


	13. Interlude Lessons and Mastery

** Interlude 3 - Lessons and Mastery**

The previous story is Soul of Fire, Heart of Ice. Author's advice: Read that one first   


* * *

  
  
  
  


Korriban, five years later. 

Sidious walked down the landing ramp of his shuttle with measured steps, but the hot winds pushed him back with brute force. For a second his blue eyes narrowed and fixed on the tall man standing amidst the storm, as if he might be the source of this hostile welcome. And the small, mocking smile lurking at the corners of his mouth only seemed to confirm his suspicion. Roj Kell looked like a demon of war, his long, black robes billowing in the wind like great wings of doom, and Sidious thought that maybe he had looked that way all those thousands of years ago, at the height of his power. He had bound his long hair back and his pale eyes met that of the younger man calmly. The guards leaving the ship right on Sidious' heels surrounded him quickly, but Kell did not take his gaze off his former student. 

"Let me guess: your apprentice is dead." 

His usually so beautiful voice was harsh and full of hidden anger and displeasure. Sidious smiled coldly. Maybe his exile was not as becoming to the ancient one as he had anticipated. A pity. But as he stepped closer to his prisoner he could feel something else in the old master. Fear? Impossible. And yet... He had every reason to be afraid. Oh yes. 

"Unfortunately, Lord Kell, he did not survive. But he fought well." 

"Not well enough, it would seem. Walk with me and tell me what happened." 

Joining the taller man's side Sidious was seething inside at his arrogance. "Some good news at last: I have gained the seat of Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. The Jedi serve me now without an inkling of who truly is ruling them." 

The sharp intake of breath from Kell was his reward and he relished the feeling of surprise he could sense from the old Sith. It took the man some time to recover. "I am impressed." 

"Good. You should be." 

They walked in silence once more, the wind subsiding a bit, but instead rain began to fall in fat drops, splashing onto the slick black stone steadily. Kell stopped suddenly and leaned his head back, his eyes closed, with the water streaming down his lined face. Sidious waited patiently for a while. 

"There is something else," Roj Kell said suddenly, his green gaze focusing on his captor. "What is it?" 

A slow smile spread on Sidious' lips: "I had planned to have you brought to me, but now I find that I did right in coming here instead." 

"And why would that be so?" 

"You are far too dangerous. There is no telling what you might think up on Coruscant." 

Roj Kell barked a sharp laugh: "You still don't trust me, do you?" 

"I do not see why I should." 

"Indeed. Come on, Lord Sidious. Out with it. What are you planning?" 

Turning toward the ancient Sith fully Sidious folded his hands in front of him, putting on a wholly innocent, yet knowing expression that seemed to annoy Kell no end. "There is a new technology that I find very interesting. It is called cloning." 

"Cloning." 

"An opportunity to live forever. I have already started experimenting with it." 

"I see." 

Their eyes met, pale green versus brilliant blue, and for a moment time seemed to freeze around them. Both could feel the mood and both knew what it meant. This was the perfect occasion for Sidious to finally get rid of his troublesome teacher and the Sith Lord felt satisfaction spread throughout his entire body at the thought of it. Kell's face darkened considerably, but he held his head proudly, unbending. And Sidious asked himself if he would accept death at his former student's hands willingly or if he would choose to fight him. 

***** 

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide," he whispered. "Enough of your games. I want you to show your master some respect." 

"We do not always get what we want," Kell hissed. 

"None of that defiance, please." 

The old man was struggling visibly with himself before he bowed toward Sidious deeply, grinding his teeth in indignation. Apparently it had been about time, Sidious thought. He should not have postponed this trip for so long. But there had been simply too much to do. His left hand whipped around to lock around Kell's exposed neck and the other man dropped to his knees obediently. 

"Lord Kell, I know what you are feeling, believe me. But your anger will not help you. In fact, for your own sake and benefit, I shall rid you of it so you may find peace again. Follow me." 

Letting go of Kell, he turned around without a second glance. But he was certain that the old man would not defy him now. He was far too proud for that. They made it past the guards and into the ship in silence, but Sidious could sense the sudden suspicion in his old teacher when they entered the Sith Master's private chambers on board. The room was plunged in nearly total darkness, with only a few scattered glowlights breaking the gloom. They cast eerie shadows over the furniture and the two men standing in the center of the room. Coming here instead of taking Kell to Coruscant had been necessary, even though the Sith Lord regretted that he did not have the same resources on his ship than he would have back on the capital world. Sighing, Sidious selected the tools necessary for the procedure with an expert eye. He turned back slowly to face the taller Sith with a faint smile on his lips: 

"Tell me, Lord Kell. How are your shields these days?" 

**** 

Roj Kell met Sidious' eyes grimly. It was excruciating to see that the younger man took such pride in these rituals, that he clung so desperately to a power that was quaint at the most. Inflicting pain on others, breaking them even, had always appealed to Sidious, but he was so messy about it. To Kell it was that much more rewarding to injure the soul irreparably than to have his victims scream their lungs out in agony. Dominance, he found, should be accepted voluntarily, perhaps with a little convincing. On the other hand, Sidious' games were inventive. And even though Kell had never been subjected to them before, save for that one time on Iridonia, he had enjoyed his student's imaginative approach to these matters. A fact that did not alter his general opinion in the least. He understood very well what pleasure the Sith Master drew from this, but what interested him more were the motives for his actions. In this case it was very obvious. Of course Sidious could simply k! ill him, but there was a slight problem. For as long as he did not have a new apprentice, Kell was his sole insurance for the Sith's survival. And for as long as he was only experimenting with this cloning technique, he would rely on the older Sith's knowledge. Yet. 

Whether he could coax that knowledge from his former master today was still to be seen. And perhaps his motives were much different from what Kell could fathom. Maybe all Sidious wanted to do was to exert his dominance and reestablish his victory in a lesson of obedience. Kell had provoked this on purpose, after all. He was thoroughly bored all alone here on Korriban, with nothing to do and nothing to occupy his mind with, and he was growing restless. Sidious must have felt that somehow, else he would not have come here. He should feel honored that the younger man was taking this so personal. He himself would never have cared that much. In Sidious' place he would have simply forgotten about his prisoner, withheld the necessary supplies and let him pine away without any regrets. That was one of the great differences between them: Sidious wanted to see for himself what his games spawned for his victims. Kell just knew. To him the game itself was far more important than the ! consequences. 

"On your knees." 

Dropping to the floor Kell suppressed a bored sigh. Whatever Sidious could throw at him, he was certain that he had experienced it all before. When cold hands closed around his head he did not move, almost curious as to what the Sith Lord had planned. The searing pain filling his body suddenly though was unexpected. How had he managed to break through his protective shields that fast? The thought was swallowed by agony, yet the pain at his back told him that Sidious had not done anything to him through the Force. But as the revelation dawned on him it was already too late. He had let himself become distracted. A few moments later he was panting loudly, humiliated, and slightly surprised. Letting go of him, Sidious stepped back and bent down so their eyes were level with each other. 

"Surprise. You always expect attacks to your mind first. A mistake. I know you can bear quite an amount of pain, but rest assured that I will do my best. A pity that I have to make do with such poor equipment." 

The short-bladed knife he held in his right hand spoke for itself though, and quite painfully too, as it bored itself into Kell's chest, stopping just short of reaching anything vital, but causing enough of a discomfort to make his breathing difficult. Sidious twisted the handle around with some satisfaction, and he kept his mind very open to allow his prey to sense his emotions too. Kell grunted, but refused to scream just yet. Instead he let himself fall back into the safe embrace of his mind, shutting out his tactile senses and nerves from his awareness completely. The corners of Sidious' mouth quirked in disapproval as he withdrew the knife again. 

"You can torture just one at a time, mind or body," the ancient Sith explained softly. 

"So it would seem. Maybe I should try a different approach." 

"Maybe." 

Sidious was stalking around him purposefully and Kell kept his eyes fixed straight ahead, denying the other any signs of nervousness or anxiety on his part. 

"I remember you telling me once that the Dark Side would ravage the body and the mind, would try to take control over time. But by transferring the spirit into a new, cloned body, I can evade this unfortunate side effect and still use the Dark Side as I please." 

"And make yourself dependent again. On machines, on scientists, on the Dark Side." 

"Do I detect a hint of envy there?" 

"I doubt it," the ancient Sith snorted. "In the moment of transition you will be powerless." 

"But the risk is worth it." 

Roj Kell shook his head sadly. His former student did not want to see the truth, did not even consider the consequences. He was blinded by the promise of even more power, but Sidious of all people should know that there were limits to everything mortal. And that he would still be, despite whatever he believed possible. The knife stabbed at him again, but Kell was only dimly aware of it. What was the man hoping to accomplish anyway? 

***** 

"Sidious," he began mildly. "I thought we wanted to talk about something else than that." 

"What was that?" The other's voice was icy cold. "What did you call me?" 

"Have you forgotten your name already?" the ancient Sith replied flippantly, refusing Sidious any title on purpose. 

A low hiss filled the room and this time Kell did turn his head in some concern. Sidious was holding the knife's handle in a death-grip and his face was a mask of cold rage. Raising his eyebrows coolly the older man gave him a mocking smile, but remained silent. As expected the Sith Master attacked him again, seeking to shred his mental shields apart. But in the end he dropped down on his knees next to his supposed prey, panting with exhaustion. 

"Control," Roj Kell whispered, "is the key to dominance, not the other way round." 

Icy blue eyes glared at him. Pushing himself up again Sidious took a deep breath and straightened his robes in quiet indignation. He stalked away, keeping his back to the still kneeling Sith and apparently he was at a loss of what to reply. Or else he was busy thinking up a strategy to put his former teacher's lessons to good use. 

"I should just kill you," he said at last and Kell shrugged, unnoticed. 

"Whatever you desire." 

"Then you would not fight me?" 

"No." 

Sidious smiled coldly at the obvious lie, then shook his head in mock compassion: "Lord Kell, you are still lecturing me. But I am tired of your lessons. I thought we were agreed that I am your master, not the opposite. I would ask you to treat me as such. So, once more: would you fight me?" 

"Why don't you try it out?" 

They shared a mirthless smile. But suddenly Kell toppled over, to his utter surprise, and when he relinquished part of the control over his mind to check on his body's status Sidious struck at him without mercy. He was screaming by the time the younger Sith had joined his side again. 

"You have lost a lot of blood. Feeling dizzy already?" 

"What do you care?" he wheezed back and gritted his teeth. The knife caressed his throat idly and he froze. Sidious' low chuckle filled his ears and made him feel nauseous. 

"Who is in control now?" 

***** 

Roj Kell did not answer. In fact, he could not have answered even if he had found the strength to make his tongue work. His mind was reeling in a highly annoying fashion. For a second he wondered if Sidious was just going to let him bleed to death. Of course he would. 

"So, let us talk about anger, or rather, let me talk and listen." The Sith Master rose and smirked down at him. "My apprentice's death really leaves me at a loss. You were right about that. Fortunately I managed to secure my position in time. Just for your information, there is someone quite promising, and in him I have found a weapon just waiting to be forged. Have you ever heard of the Chosen One?" 

"No," he hissed. 

Sidious laughed and shook his head slowly. "I should have known. Those things are of no interest to you, am I right?" He sighed. "The details are unimportant, but until he is ready for his training I will still need you." Dropping down on his haunches next to Kell he stroked his face gently. "One to guide, one to lead, and others to follow. You have been a good teacher and I would regret losing your knowledge. And I know that I could not come to understand all of it even if I managed to break you and force you to tell me everything you know. So you see, your anger is wholly unjustified." 

***** 

Darth Sidious relished the look in those pale green eyes. There was no fear there, oh no. Annoyance, maybe, weariness and a hint of understanding. No anger though. Maybe this little talk had been successful. But then something flashed across those icy eyes that he knew just too well. Kell was contemptuous of his not following through with his threat. Apparently he had truly expected to die. Well, he was surely not sorry for disappointing the old man. Leaving him lying in the middle of the floor Sidious walked over to the door and spoke into the intercom briefly. A few moments later two men had joined him and he turned back toward Roj Kell, who was hardly able to keep himself conscious. His self-control was truly impressive, but the Sith Master suppressed his envy skillfully. 

"Lord Kell, I want you to make the acquaintance of Nefta and Sa-Di." 

The indicated men stepped forward. Both were garbed in the purple robes of councillors and both had the grace to bow to the ancient one. Another surprise for Kell. Albeit a pleasant one, considering. Undoubtedly it would not take him long to find out that his new charges' Force potential was less than average. They would not be able to support him even if he managed to turn them into his puppets somehow. No, there was no chance for him to get away this time. 

And besides, Sidious would not leave them here all on their own. The guards would stay with them too. 

"They will keep you company from now on. You may instruct them, as you have instructed me, but beware. They will keep a tight watch over you and will report to me directly. Should I be made aware of any attempt on your part to turn them too far," here he smiled coldly, "you will not be let off so easily." The sudden rage marring Roj Kell's usually so serene features was sweet to behold. But he was too weak to reply and it was not as if he had a choice in the matter anyway. In fact, he should be grateful. He would be safe here on Korriban and additionally his teaching would take his mind off other things. Hopefully. And if not... There were always ways to get rid of him then. Until that moment came, he could take advantage of the old man's vast knowledge and let him play while he was taking care of the big game. Definitely. 

But how to control someone who loved to control others as much as Kell did? So far Sidious had been careful not to leave him any chance for escape. Unmanned drone barges had brought supplies to Korriban and luckily the ancient Sith had not much truck with electronics. An additional problem though was knowledge. The information Kell had stored in his memory would make any broker pant with excitement, but this way it was not worth anything. If he could get him to teach again... Especially with two students there was the realistic chance that he would pit them against each other, amusing hismelf with their vain struggles. He would teach them different things to rouse their competitiveness, never realizing that he was feeding that knowledge to someone else entirely. Breaking his quiet reverie the Sith Master smiled down at his captive, who was watching him intenly. Roj Kell's face was almost gray now with blood loss and fatigue, but he did not even seem to notice his own weak! ness. He never did. With that giant scope of knowledge Kell sometimes found it hard to focus on reality. Luckily for Sidious. Such a brilliant mind he had, and yet, there was no ambition here. A shame. Dropping down on his knees in front of the old man he swept a hand over the cold skin of Kell's forehead roughly. For a split-second something flickered across the ancient Sith's eyes and was gone as he lost consciousness. 

"Take him to the medical ward." 

"My lord," Nefta put in quietly, "you have a very tight schedule." 

"And you believe that has slipped my mind? This will not take long. Now do as I say."   
  


**** 

"I have always wondered about prophecies," Sidious was just saying and there was a faint light of curiosity in his blue eyes that made them sparkle like saphires in the gloomy light of the ship's medical ward. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. You see, what is the difference between a Force-induced vision and a prophecy?" 

"I have no idea. But I guess what they have in common is that they can turn both ways." 

"But surely a mere vision-" 

"I don't have visions," Roj Kell snapped. The Sith Master's endless chatter was getting on his nerves. Which, he was sure, was wholly intentional on Sidious' part. But Kell was injured and he wanted rest. He wanted to sleep and heal. But, looking at the astonished expression on the younger man's face, he guessed that he would not be granted neither in the imminent future. 

"You have never had a vision? You?" 

"I know what I want and who I am. What use would a vision be to me? They are mere glimpses at a possible future. But the future is yours to shape, not the other way round." 

Sidious' eyes narrowed slightly. Leaning over to him he studied Kell's face intently, as if he had noticed something he had not seen there before. "Are you telling me that I am not the master of my fate?" 

"What I am telling you," the ancient Sith hissed, "is that you are not the master of your own mind. I have told you so before. That is where true power lies." 

The attack, when it came, was a tiny bit reluctant, as if Sidious feared to lose control, and he badly wanted to keep that in Kell's presence. He wanted to appear superior. And yet, the image he tried to convey was not the one that presented itself to his former teacher. For some reason the Sith Master was terribly insecure, always seeking to dominate others and make his presence felt. If his victims did not realize who was responsible for their misery his day would not be complete. Well, Roj Kell knew exactly who was responsible for his pain and he was not inclined to let Sidious hurt him further. Erecting a subtle shield against the forceful onslaught on his mind's defenses he raised his head ever so slowly, facing the other down. 

"Enough," he said calmly, his voice laced with a power even Sidious found hard to resist. 

It was true. The Sith Master still saw his old teacher in him, still feared him and still hated him for his harsh training. That hatred was proving to be a fatal hindrance for Sidious to reaching his goal. How could Kell take him seriously if he still acted like an apprentice out to impress his master? No, he needed something more to convince him of his mastery. Back on Iridonia Kell had received a stunning blow to his pride, but it had helped him set a few things straight with his own attitude. Rising suddenly Sidious threw him a sullen look and stalked away to study the readouts of whatever machines were monitoring the old man's life-signs. 

"You are wrong," he said at last. "I know my mind and what is more, I know yours. You may feel safe behind your wall of ice, but I know that you are still human. So proud and yet so humble. You are a fool, Lord Kell, if you believe you can continue playing your games with me." 

"And what could you possibly do to prevent me from doing just that? Kill me? Go ahead. I am not afraid to die." 

"Then tell me, what is it you truly fear?" Kell merely smiled and waited for the other to turn around and face him again. "No answer? Then I will tell you. You may not fear death and you may not fear me, but you would do just about anything to keep the Sith from perishing. Am I right?" he nodded to himself. "Of course I am right. History shows it plainly enough. I do not pretend to understand your bonds to the Sith and, to be quite frank, they do not interest me." 

"Is there a point you are getting at or should I start cowering right away?" 

"Indeed there is a point." Sitting down on the edge of the bed Kell was currently occupying Sidious began to smile again. "This Chosen One. The prophecy says he will bring balance to the Force." 

"Good." 

"I knew you would see it that way." 

"But I had a vision," teh younger man continued. There was a dramatic pause that filled up with uneasiness and a certain feeling of dread. Kell's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He had just made a mistake, he knew, but he did not know just which one it had been. 

"Tell me about that vision," he asked at last, the yet unspoken answer hanging between them like a double-edged sword. The Sith Master's warm breath caressed his left temple when he leaned very close, much too close for comfort, his presence almost overwhelming, and whispered softly: 

"I saw him destroy me and the Sith." 

Roj Kell froze. This could not be right. Why would Sidious want to train that boy if he was such a danger? Why hang all his hopes on someone who might spell doom for himself? 

"As you said, it is a possibility. But very real. Backed by a prophecy which, as you also stated, can turn both ways. An intriguing puzzle." Sitting back once more Sidious smiled brightly. "I learned this from you, in fact. If you have to have an enemy best to train him yourself. that way you will know all of his tricks and his mind and what makes him tick. So you see, there is a chance that I will succeed, a great chance. But you will have to cooperate with me if you want your legacy to continue."   
  


**** 

Darth Sidious watched Roj Kell's pale eyes widen in surprise. Here was something the ancient one definitely had not expected. Good. Chuckling softly the Sith Master congratulated hismelf on this truly brilliant move. While he did not believe one minute that Kell would cooperate he had still gotten him thinking. And thinking was something the old man did very thoroughly and what took him a lot of time. This was too complex for him to get over with swiftly. So many implications to ponder, so many possibilitis to play out.... 

"Tell me more about this – boy." 

Appearing eager to please Sidious turned his face into an enthusiastic mask. "A slave-boy from Tatooine, by the name of Anakin Skywalker." 

"A slave? How fortunate for you." 

"Yes, indeed. He is a very innocent and earnest boy, and caring is practically built into his very nature." 

"Even better. You will find that those who care most are the easiest to turn." 

"Which actually prompts the question how Exar Kun ever managed to turn you," the Sith Master commented sweetly. Roj Kell pressed his lips together tightly, apparently loath to listen to any more references to his own master any more. Interesting. Was there a connection maybe, between his turning and his apparent concern for the Sith's survival? If that were true... 

"Who does he care about most?" the ancient Sith Lord interrupted him. 

"His mother." 

"Endearing. And second?" 

"There is ... someone." 

"Someone you fear." 

He was almost startled at how much Kell could deduce from the inflections in his tone, of the subtle changes in his expression. There was, alas, no such thing as the ultimate pokerface, at least not in a human, and certainly none to fool someone as experienced at reading others as Roj Kell was. A pity. But the trick was to not say the things you did not want him to know, but those that would lead him on a false track. They were silent for a while and Sidious could see that slightly faraway look in Kell's eyes that, combined with his blank expression, could only mean that he was preoccupied with something. Not surprisingly. But then, very slowly, a smile crept on to his lips and Sidious surely knew what that meant: trouble. 

"Concerning Nefta and Sa-Di," the old man began softly. "Am I right in assuming that you think I will turn them against each other to keep myself from getting bored to death? And am I also right to assume that you have totally brainwashed them to a point where they became mere extenions of your will?" Nodding dumbly Sidious felt his jaw drop. Roj Kell sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Ah. How very subtle. Good. I like it." 

"What? Now that you know-" 

"It is still a good plan. Was, I should say. Impressive." 

"Don't mock me this way," Sidious growled. 

"Me mock my master? Never," the old man returned acidly. "Besides, that Skywalker boy is so much more intriguing." 

***** 

Roj Kell smiled at that. Of course he had heard of the prophecy. They were very useful when one wanted to push someone in the right direction. And yet, this particular one had always been of interest to him. If Sidious had truly found the one to bring balance a lot of things were about to change. A lot. More than the Sith Master could possibly know. 

"What is your strategy then?" he asked quietly, careful not to let his feelings show. 

"To turn him? Quite a few factors." 

"But can you control all variables?" 

"Not yet." 

"Ah. A piece of advice there. Do not make the web too tight, else you will get yourself caught too. Where is he now?" 

"The Jedi have taken him." 

"What?" 

"Don't be so surprised. I could hardly claim him, could I?" 

"Beware, my lord, beware indeed. What had Master Yoda to say?" 

"Apparently there was a discussion about training him. Most fear the prophecy." 

"And perhaps they should. But they allowed it?" 

"The last wish of a dying Jedi Master, so I hear." 

"Not Yoda, I suspect. Was he killed by your apprentice?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes." 

"Khameir, Kahameir, such an extraordinary talent wasted." 

"What do you mean?" 

Kell gave him an innocent look. "Me? Nothing. Except that you did not keep your promise. Did you know that he would die? A 'possible' turn of events, don't you think? You should have protected him better. Or did you discard him as soon as you found out about Skywalker? Yes, you possibly did. And a foolish move it was too." 

Sidious' silence was all he needed to hear to have his suspicions confirmed. And yet, the Sith Master had learned that from him, had he not, to take the best opportunity available that would ensure the success of the scheme. Still, in hindsight this meant five years wasted for nothing in return. In fact, it was even worse than that because now the Jedi would be looking for the _other_ Sith. 

"I did not know that you cared so much, Lord Kell. Nothing is lost, nothing at all." 

"What I care about or not is not the matter here. It is _your_ future we are discussing." 

"The Jedi would kill you as soon as they would kill me." 

"They haven't so far, and besides, you should worry more about that chosen one than about the Jedi. If he is that dangerous ..." 

"Not dangerous. I already have a plan of action, and it will also get rid of the Jedi." 

Roj Kell felt his mind freeze, but kept his expression even. "How?" 

"Ah-ah, that is not for you to know." Sidious shook a finger at him playfully. 

"No?" the ancient Sith breathed. "A shame." 

"But it will bring us a lot closer to achieving balance, don't you think?" 

"As long as you keep some Jedi alive." 

"The light always grows brightest in the dark." 

"And the dark stronger in the absence of light. I see. A magnificent conclusion." 

"Then you agree?" 

"Agree to what? Since you have withheld most of the information I am at a loss of what to believe." 

"Good." 

"Is it? Is it really? You have left me with a lot to think about, which was your intention all along, I believe. But will that be enough to save you in the end?"   
  


*****   
  


"Save me? From what?" 

But there was no answer. The shadows leapt forward so suddenly that Sidious' surprised scream was only halfway out of his throat before they swallowed the ancient Sith, leaving an empty bed. Just at that moment the door opened and Nefta stepped in. 

"My lord, we must leave. You are expected on Naboo..." he trailed off when he noticed that his master was all alone in the ward. "My lord?" 

"Find him," Sidious hissed. "Search the ship, the catacombs, all of the planet." 

"That will take too long..." 

"And inform me of your progress. I shall be leaving." 

"Now?" 

"Yes, now." 

"If we find him-" 

"When, not if. When you find him. Find him. Just that." 

"Of course, my lord." 

"Now get out of my sight." 

Once the councillor had left Darth Sidious remained seated on the edge of the bed for some time, his thoughts drifting. This could not happen. This _was_ not happening! How could any one- No, he was not gone. He was playing games again.Raising his head slowly the Sith Master closed his eyes and concentrated. There was a brief flash of something, a hint of mocking laughter and the sense of wind rushing past him. In an instance he had bounded to his feet and was out of the ward in a flash. Storming down the corridor toward the landing ramp he snatched up Sa-Di on his way. "Prepare everything for take-off," he growled and sent the man flying against the bulk-head. The insolence! Sidious shook his head in annoyance. What sense was there in keeping him alive? He was only trouble and he would not be tamed. And then the truth hit him. With a furious scream he launched himself out of the exit hatch and began to run, his eyes wild, his expression wholly undignified,! a silent, raging snarl as he made for the far side of the valley.   
  


***** 

Roj Kell stood atop what had remained of the once glorious pyramid that had dominated the world of the dead for millenia. There was nothing left but rubble and fragments, but the magic of the place had survived. The wind was tearing at his long hair and his robes and was streaming past his eyes, bringing tears with them. Sidious was a fool. Did he not realize that his insatiable hunger for power was making him weak and vulnerable? Glory was desirable only in warriors, and the Sith Master never had been a true fighter. He had been playing at it, yes, but that did not give him the insight to understand the game fully. The games he played were only valid from one vantage point, that of a politician secure behind a mask of diplomacy. But that was not everything. He would need much more to fully understand the rules. Kell himself had only begun to grasp the full extent of the game when he had started training under Exar Kun. At that time, leading soldiers in battle and tasting! glory for the first time, the Dark Side had spoken to him most clearly. It had clouded his perception. But as he became older his schemes had turned into lessons, or were played for the sake of the game itself. That game had been known throughout the ages as the Art of War, but it took greater skill than that of a warrior or politician to play it right. The sound of someone gasping for breath broke his reverie suddenly. Turning around slightly he regarded Darth Sidious coolly and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. 

Sidious forced himself to breathe more eveny: "I know the secret now. You feed on the Dark Side. It is what makes you survive, That was why you tried to blunt Bane's plan, why you tried to bring darkness into the hearts of the Jedi. And yet it requires light to see the dark and vice versa. All that pretty talk about balance ...You are the Heart of Darkness, the stories say. Now I understand what they meant." 

"Do you? I doubt it." 

"Doubt all you want. I know the truth. You are a ghost, nothing more, but you _are_ vulnerable. Never forget that. Now, answer my question: Save me from what?" the younger man asked once more, still panting with exhaution. He had run all the way, by the look of it. Swaying slightly on still weak legs Roj Kell turned to face him fully. He spread his arms in surrender, signalling that he had no intention to fight. As expected the other's reaction came swiftly. The Dark Side hit him full force and threw him onto the black stones hard. Blinking up at Sidious he remained there, waiting. "Answer!" 

"Your fear is disgusting," Roj Kell said calmly, bracing himself against another onslaught. It did not come. 

"Fear?" 

"I can feel it. You are afraid to fail. And you _will_ fail, if you continue to worry about it. You are good, and you can manage, but if you leave me like this you can never feel safe." 

"Then I will kill you." 

"You will do no such thing." 

"And why not?" 

"Because you need me. You need me to measure yourself up against and you need me to remind yourself of the price of failure. I know you Sidious. And knowledge is the greatest weapon there can be." 

The Sith Master gave him a very nasty smile. "The question, Lord Kell, remains: will it save you?" 

"What do _you_ think?" 

"I think that for the time being I can put up with you a bit longer. But only on one condition. You will cooperate. Is that clear?" 

"Very." 

"Don't forget, I know your little secret now. And if you want to survive you will work with me. I will leave Nefta and Sa-Di with you nevertheless and you will teach them. A time will come where I will need more than just one follower. I want the Sith to rise again in earnest. We will not hide any longer." 

"A dangerous gamble." 

"Indeed, it is, but you and I will manage, I am sure." 

Looking up at the Sith Master Roj Kell was very careful to keep his features in check and his mental shields steady. It was astounding how close Sidious was to the truth, and yet how far. When he had become Cor'dan, the Heart of Darkness, Kell had bonded with the Force, giving his life in return for that gift. It was right, in a way, to call him a ghost, but he was still mortal. But instead of standing balanced in the flow of the Force he was looking out at the darkness, the light at his back. He used the Force to sustain himself, still, the Dark Side dominated the bond and he had long ago found that he could use it only to a certain extend. Employ too much too fast and his existence would end. Which was why he had found his major weapon in his mind and his knowledge. And yet, the Force knew no Dark or Light, that was an invention of sentients to explain rules. There was good and evil and rules that defined both. The same with the Jedi. They could not see the Force the wa! y Roj Kell saw it for the same reason that a man standing at a ship's viewport could not see the entire universe. The Sith were equally blinded. But that difference was what he depended on. Once it was lost ... It was just as well that Sidious had misinterpreted the prophecy. But apparently he was bent on training this young boy despite the danger involved, which was reckless and foolish. Still, prophecies could turn both ways. And Roj Kell would make certain that this one turned the right one. 


End file.
